Le Meilleur des deux mondes
by melzart
Summary: UPDATE: 10! IVY... Domino...qu'arrivetil lorsque la ville ne tourne plus dans les mains du grand Kaiba? Qu'il n'est pas là? L'anarchie? La paix? Quel est l'impact,ses conséquences?
1. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Note de l'auteur** : _Salut tout le monde! Et ben ça m'a pas pris trop de temps (moi qui cherchais une idée)… J'ai pensé à cette histoire cet après-midi et honnêtement, je me suis précipitée sur l'ordi pour l'écrire sitôt que je suis arrivée. J'ai pas pu résister. _

_Je vous présente donc une nouvelle fic : **Le Meilleur des deux mondes.**_

_Elle ne sera probablement pas de la même ampleur – et longueur- qu'**Apparences** (les chapitres un peu plus courts! lol) mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même._

_Ah! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de relations sentimentales dans celle-ci. Sauf… euh. Exception, vous verrez. Mais bon! En tk il y aura beaucoup plus d'action dans celle-ci. _

_Sinon…ben, je sais que vous êtes plutôt timides, niveau reviews…mais vous devez vous doutez, que ça serait apprécié! Et en plus, comme c'est une toute nouvelle histoire, faut que je sache ce que vous en pensez… sinon, pas la peine d'écrire. (ou peut-être que si, malgré tout) lol_

_Ok! Bonne lecture!_

_Bizoux_

**Chapitre Premier**

**_Le jeu du chat et de la souris_**

- En voilà assez! hurla Kaiba dans le récepteur du téléphone qu'il tenait en main et par laquelle, il en était persuadé, il allait faire exploser l'appareil sous sa seule force.

Son visage rougissait sous la colère. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Voilà près de deux semaines qu'il était assailli de ces curieux coups de téléphones. Deux longues semaines harcelé par cette voix masculine, tonnante d'arrogance et de menaces à son endroit. Autant au travail que sur son cellulaire ou à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Et c'était sans compter tous les courriels stagnant dans sa boîte à message sur son ordinateur. Encore, même chez lui, les lettres ne cessaient d'affluer par dizaines. Toujours de cette main inconnue puisqu'il ne daignait même pas se présenter.

Mais ce qui irritait encore davantage Kaiba et le mettait hors de lui, c'était cette impuissance à ne trouver aucun indice qui put lui indiquer le repère ou l'identité de ce déplaisant personnage.

À bout de patience, il avait finalement rapporté l'incident aux autorités policières, ne parvenant visiblement pas à faire aboutir l'enquête plus loin par ses propres moyens.

Et puis, il ne dormait presque plus. Pas envahi par la peur que quelqu'un s'attaque à lui ou à son petit frère adoré – qu'il tenait fortement en lisière d'ailleurs, au cas ou. Non. Tout simplement parce que ce malade l'empêchait de dormir les simples quelques heures que lui-même s'accordait déjà avec peu d'enthousiasme pour ne pas dire, à contre-coeur. C'était bien connu, travailleur acharné comme il l'avait toujours été, Kaiba ne dormait jamais plus de 3 à 4 heures par nuit. Et ce, uniquement lorsqu'il n'était pas dans un moment de production ou de négociation avancées. Mais ce « petit contretemps », comme lui seul le nommait depuis, minait son horaire du temps et sa santé aussi.

Depuis quelques jours, causé par l'impact du manque évident de repos, il avait commencé à éprouver certains malaises physiques dont, entre autres, des troubles de la vision – sa vue se fatiguait plus vite et lui occasionnait la vue double- et une étrange sensation de vertige par moments. Des étourdissements plus spécifiquement. Même la nausée s'était pointée le bout du nez depuis peu. Tout ce qui lui rappelait qu'il existait encore en lui-même une part bien humaine.

Et cette part s'emportait maintenant.

Séto Kaiba n'avait pas peur d'un homme, aussi grand et fort pouvait-il être. Non.

Séto Kaiba n'avait peur de personne. Ne gérait-il pas le monde?

- Ça suffit maintenant, tu vas m'écouter petite vermine… reprit-il, le regard rendu presque vitreux par le manque de sommeil. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je te retrouves… et je t'assure que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour toi.

L'éclat de rire franc et sec qui lui fut rendu au bout de la ligne le mit encore plus hors de lui bien qu'il s'interdit d'en laisser rien paraître même pas par un soupir qui eut pu trahir sa vive irritation.

- Ah! Kaiba…mais je croyais que vous aimiez jouer…

Cette fois ce fut Kaiba qui laissa s'échapper un demi-rire rempli d'arrogance.

- Tu n'est pas de taille…

_« Je ferai de la bouillie avec ta carcasse, saloperie… »_

- Ahhh…serait-ce un défi Kaiba? Hummm… j'adore, hummmm….vraiment.

_« Non, mais je rêve là…il a des vues sur moi ou quoi? Ce salopard doit faire dans son pantalon juste à entendre ma voix…»_

_« QUELLE HORREUR !»_

Kaiba eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'un rictus des plus dégoûtés s'était formé sur son visage.

- Je n'ai pas de temps pour les babioles. Au revoir! s'exclama-t-il en désirant mettre fin une fois pour toute à cette discussion stérile.

- Mais je suis certain que vous en trouverez…M. Kaiba…

Son interlocuteur semblait être devenu plus grave et plus sérieux dans ses propos.

« _Pas trop tôt… on va peut-être finir par savoir à quoi il veut en venir… »_

- Et si, justement, on jouait?

_« Il veut…jouer? Grrr…mais quel taré »_

- Mais il préféra attendre d'entendre ce qu'il avait à proposer avant d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

- Vous connaissez sans doute le jeu du chat et de la souris…n'est-ce pas M. Kaiba?

Le visage de Kaiba s'empourpra encore d'un ton nouveau. Il était ennuyé au plus haut degré. D'ailleurs, il en était certain, même Joey Wheeler- ce petit chien mal dressé- ne serait jamais parvenu à grimper aussi haut dans cette échelle. Celui de le faire sortir de ses gonds, purement et simplement. C'était une mission impossible pour Wheeler.

- C'est-à-dire…? souffla Kaiba en ne pouvant éviter un très long soupir agacé.

- Bah…et bien…je vous dirai que JE suis le chat…

_« Quel idiot! »_

- …et devinez qui est la souris, M. Kaiba? »

_« Grrr… »_

- Le jeu va se terminer très bientôt…trancha Kaiba.

- Ah! Vraiment? Peut-être…mais ça dépendra de moi.

Kaiba laissa échapper un rire très fort et surtout glacé.

- Très bien. Puisque vous le prenez sur ce ton, je crois que le jeu peut commencer.

«_ Et t'as fait quoi pendant ces deux dernières semaines à part de jouer avec mes nerfs, crétin? »_

Il souriait. Séto était persuadé que ce malade souriait à l'autre bout du fil.

- Après tout…vous êtes un ancien champion, non?

« _Ancien? Champion? GRRRRR… cette fois, il va… »_

- Alors jouons! s'exclama l'homme avec enthousiasme.

Mais Kaiba n'était pas dupe. Derrière cette boutade se trouvait bel et bien une menace.

- N'essaie même pas… murmura-t-il à moitié rempli de rage et en raccrochant le combiné.

Il n'en supporterait pas davantage pour le moment. Et s'il rappelait dans quelques secondes, il n'allait pas répondre.

D'un regard sévère, devenu presque mauvais, Kaiba dévisagea sa ribambelle d'employés, dont certains gardes du corps, qui attendaient la fin de son appel.

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez toujours pas retrouver ce type? Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux? Pas assez payé pour le faire? Mais c'est quoi votre problème? hurla-t-il en cognant son poing sur le bureau.

La bravoure manquait à chacun de ces hommes à ce moment précis. Ils avaient tous sursauté durement comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à fuir en traversant les murs, entièrement pris de panique. Pire, comme tous les murs de l'immeuble avaient tremblé à cette voix si puissante.

- Faut-il donc que je fasse tout moi-même? Vous n'êtes que des incapables!

Il tremblait de colère. Tant et si bien qu'un étrange étourdissement l'obligea à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Ahhh! M. Kaiba! s'écria l'un d'entre eux, s'apercevant de son malaise, désirant se porter à son secours.

- Assez! Sortez d'ici et retrouvez-moi cette crapule. Tout de suite!

Rapidement, ils vidèrent la pièce non sans quelque soulagement.

- Salut petit frère… et ta journée?

Kaiba avait aussitôt empoigné le téléphone pour s'informer de Mokuba, qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées. En particulier dans ces instants de stress extrême.

Il n'était pas fou non plus au point de le laisser sans surveillance, particulièrement aux soins de Roland, le seul véritable homme de confiance de toute sa garde.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller au resto, ça serait sympa…avoua Mokuba.

Fatigué. Kaiba ne put empêcher une réelle déception de traverser son visage. En tout temps, il s'affairait à faire plaisir à son cadet. Mais depuis peu, il était si fatigué que la simple pensée de se retrouver tranquille à la maison, avec lui surtout, le satisferait un peu mieux.

Il prit un certain temps à répondre, conscient que sa réponse ne plairait probablement à Mokuba.

- Oh…je vois… tu n'as toujours pas attrapé ce type… souffla Mokuba qui avait très vite compris l'embarras de son frère.

- Ouais…c'est un peu ça, oui. Excuse-moi Moki. Mais si tu veux, on se reprend aussitôt que…

Il s'interrompit brutalement alors que regardant le ciel, au travers de son immense baie vitrée, il aperçut quelque chose de très étrange. Quelque chose qu'il crût être l'œuvre d'une pure hallucination; un gros chat vert était en train de sauter sur une minuscule petite souris bleue. En un coup de griffe, il en fut fini de la souris.

_« Woh!…Qu'est-ce que … »_

De nos jours, on pouvait tout voir. Tout était possible. S'agissait d'un timbré qui teigne son animal domestique dans sa couleur préférée et le tour était joué.

Mais comment expliquer un tel phénomène à des centaines de mètres du sol?

Vraisemblablement, ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Il avait certes besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos. Mieux, des vacances. Au moins quelques jours. Là où peut-être même ce fou ne le trouverait pas.

Au diable le cellulaire, il le changerait et voilà tout.

De ses doigts, il se frotta les yeux puis regarda à nouveau au dehors. Il n'y avait même pas une tache dans le ciel. Pas l'ombre d'un nuage.

- Tu sais quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on se prenait quelques jours à la campagne? Ouais…on va s'éloigner de la ville quelques jours.

- Quoi? s'écria Mokuba qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Séto qui voulait s'offrir des vacances? Et puis quoi d'autre?

- Woah! T'es sérieux là?

Kaiba émit un tendre sourire, perçu facilement par son cadet qui le connaissait si bien.

- Ah! Mais t'oublies les cours…je peux pas rater les cours Séto…

- Pfff! Pourquoi pas, petit génie? T'es un Kaiba toi aussi!

Mokuba sautillait sur place à l'autre bout de la ligne tant le bonheur l'animait soudain.

- Sans pc et sans travail, hein?

Kaiba redoubla dans son sourire.

- Exact. Pas de travail. Que toi et moi, petit frère.

- Youhooo! Super! Alors, on se voit tout à l'heure !

- Bien sûr. Je te prends dans une demi-heure, d'accord?

Sitôt raccroché, Kaiba se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa secrétaire pour lui ordonner les directives à suivre pendant sa courte absence.

Et ils avaient intérêt à faire maison nette et à trouver cet imbécile. Sinon…

Elle n'osa certes pas le contrarier et au contraire, acquiesça à toutes ses exigences.

- Oh! Je veux la limousine en bas, dans 5 minutes.

Oui, Monsieur.

Craint et respecté. Telle était l'une de ses devises. C'était encore plus qu'un état de fait. C'était devenu un état d'âme.

Quand il se retourna pour réintégrer son bureau, il eut un nouvel étourdissement qui l'incommoda quelques secondes. Puis, une fois passé, il entrait lorsqu'à nouveau ses yeux lui jouèrent un fort vilain tour.

Dans son fauteuil, était assis une bien curieuse créature. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kaiba fut en mesure de le décrire et le détailler à la loupe; il s'agissait d'un immense clown aux habits blancs imprimés de motifs noirs et verts. Il portait une énorme fraise autour du cou de la même couleur verte que la perruque pêle-mêle et ébouriffée qui ornait sa tête.

Mais ce qui capta entièrement son attention c'était ce qu'il tenait à la main.

Comme dans les dessins animés, il éleva une très grosse boule dans la main en se dandinant le derrière sur la chaise. Et de cette boule sortait une longue mèche noire au bout de laquelle le feu était pris. C'était une bombe.

Kaiba figea sur place, frissonnant soudain comme s'il avait été frappé par quelque virus. Et puis, après avoir cligné des yeux pour se convaincre qu'il dormait debout, le personnage disparut comme il était apparu.

_« Je suis en train de devenir dingue, je crois… »_

Il respira aisément. Sûrement qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Une certaine nausée ne quitta pas son estomac tout le temps que dura la descente dans l'ascenseur qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

Définitivement, il devenait primordial qu'il se repose un peu.

D'un pas assuré, il s'avançait jusqu'à la limousine lorsqu'un terrible éclat, plus puissant qu'un coup de tonnerre, acheva sa course vers le véhicule et qu'il se sentit projeté vers l'arrière contre l'immense vitrine de la façade de l'immeuble. Elle explosa elle aussi sous l'impact, certains morceaux tailladant brutalement le corps de Kaiba dans leur chute.

**&&&&&**

Yugi, Tristan, Joey et Téa s'étaient rejoints pour se payer un petit resto entre amis lorsque les gigantesques écrans de la ville s'allumèrent brusquement.

Une femme commentait les images d'une catastrophe qui venait apparemment de se produire.

- Hé! s'écria Joey…mais c'est la Kaiba Corp, non?

- Quoi? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur en fixant l'écran à leur tour, bouche bée et totalement muets.

**Journal télévisé :**

« _Comme vous le voyez, le véhicule a explosé causant la mort des deux hommes qui étaient à l'intérieur. Heureusement, on nous a assuré que le grand patron de la Kaiba Corp, M. Séto Kaiba n'était pas à l'intérieur lorsque l'accident s'est produit. Cependant, M. Kaiba a été lui-même victime de l'attentat. Il repose présentement à l'hôpital de Domino dans un état jugé grave et critique. On ne sait pas encore s'il survivra aux nombreuses blessures qu'il a subies… »_

- Quuuuoi? C'est affreux! pleurnichait déjà Téa, le regard rempli de larmes.

Dans un mouvement, elle se jeta la tête dans les bras de Joey tout aussi choqué. Il essayait de se secouer, de quoi reprendre ses esprits. Mais pour une fois, pas un mot ne lui montait jusqu'aux lèvres.

**Journal télévisé :**

_« Je répète… M. Séto Kaiba repose présentement à l'hôpital dans un état… »_

Ils en avaient assez entendu.

Une pensée collective leur traversa l'esprit. Celle de deux frères inséparables.

- Mokuba! s'écria Yugi, lui-même amèrement affecté par la mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait la gorge nouée comme l'estomac.

Mais seule Téa se permit de laisser couler à flot son désarroi. C'était une fille après tout. Cela semblait plus naturel.

- Venez! Il faut retrouver Mokuba… tout de suite! ordonna Yugi.

D'un commun accord, ils hochèrent la tête résolus à s'enquérir de l'état du petit frère. Et au pas de course, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre hospitalier de la ville de Domino.

**&&&&&&**

_Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? On continue ou pas?_


	2. Morte la bête, mort le venin?

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Et ben, je suis vraiment ravie que ce début de nouvelle fic vous plaise! Oui, vraiment! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. C'est très apprécié._

_Bon, pour ce qui est de l'histoire, et bien c'est vrai que le premier chapitre s'est terminé sur une note plutôt dramatique, je vous l'accorde. Très triste._

_Vous comprenez sans doute que ce second continue un peu plus profondément. Normal, vu les circonstances. C'est triste après tout. Mais je serai très curieuse de voir vos réactions tout de même! Lol Ouais, très. Est-ce que vous croyez que ça ressemblerait vraiment à ça? En tk, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez… les fans de Séto, bien sûr._

_Donc, pas encore beaucoup d'action mais ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Sinon, merci encore une fois et merci d'être là**, Blue Eyes Dreamer** t'es super! Et puis merci aussi à **ElfeMystique** (méchant psycho, t'as raison lol), **Erra, Anna, Saya et anonyme 19735**._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2 **

_**Morte la bête, mort le venin?** _

C'était la folie furieuse dans les rues de Domino. Pour ne pas dire la panique.

L'agitation dans la populace était si extrême qu'on eût cru assister aux retombées directes d'une troisième guerre mondiale. Des badauds couraient dans tous les sens se faisant un devoir d'aller constater de leurs propres yeux les dégâts occasionnés à l'édifice de la Kaiba Corp.

Une grande partie de la façade du building, l'entrée principale, demeurait béante, partiellement craquelée et fractionnée en milliers de tessons de verre éparpillés aux quatre vents sous l'explosion.

Du bout des doigts, certains montraient l'emplacement même où le corps du grand pdg avait été retrouvé ensanglanté. Sa tête avait apparemment contribué à faire éclater l'une des vitres de l'immeuble. Ce à quoi quelques-uns, du plus mauvais goût, avaient rigolé en disant que vu sa tête de mule et sa grosseur, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait survécu, que ce n'était pour lui qu'un sale petit moment à passer. Comme si c'était un juste retour d'ascenseur.

D'autres restaient plutôt curieux, voire fascinés, par l'odeur du caoutchouc et de la ferraille du véhicule carbonisé, même par la senteur quasi insupportable des deux corps calcinés, ainsi que les traces noires de cendre et de fumée sur le parterre et tout autour, croyant sans équivoque que ça aurait pu être là la dernière demeure de Séto Kaiba.

Mais il y avait survécu le bougre. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette voiture. Était-ce une protection divine? Un pur pressentiment?

Personne ne savait qu'il n'en avait juste pas eu le temps.

Étrangement, tout le monde croyait que le jeune homme s'en remettrait. Et facilement. Comme s'il eut s'agit d'une simple égratignure sur sa solide cuirasse.

Oui, d'accord, on disait aussi qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le paradis et l'enfer, aucun ne sachant véritablement ce qu'il méritait réellement comme châtiment.

Mais au fond, ne murmurait-on pas surtout que Séto Kaiba était invincible?

Ils allaient rester là des heures à se poser la question.

De l'autre côté de la ville, quelque chose d'encore plus troublant se jouait aux abords de l'hôpital où il avait été admis d'urgence quelques minutes précédemment; la scène était diamétralement opposée.

Il y avait des hommes, des enfant aux regards attristés et puis des femmes et des jeunes filles qui n'étouffaient pas leurs pleurs et leurs longs gémissements en tentant d'apercevoir, par une fenêtre, l'ombre de la silhouette allongée. Ils se doutaient bien qu'il échappait à leur vue et qu'il devait se retrouver bien plus haut sur l'un des étages. Mais toujours leurs regards guettaient, rivés aux nombreux va et vient de tout employé susceptible d'approcher le richissime jeune homme.

Pour certains, il restait un modèle à suivre, une force puissante de la nature et de la vie économique de leur propre ville. Flambeau national de la réussite à son summum.

Pour d'autres, les plus petits, il était une idole, un champion qui possédait l'un des plus puissants monstres de l'univers et en triple exemplaire. Eux, oubliaient son arrogance et sa suffisance. C'était juste un grand gagnant. Un grand homme à qui ils espéraient ressembler un jour.

Puis les femmes…les mères désespéraient maintenant de voir s'accomplir le plus merveilleux des rêves qui soit; celui de voir leurs filles, vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche bordée d'or et d'argent remonter lentement, toute émue et tremblante, l'allée nuptiale au bras d'un des hommes les plus séduisants – et ce qui n'enlevait certes rien – riches du monde entier.

Les jeunes filles entamaient de vider leurs boîtes de mouchoirs, les yeux bouffis par les larmes et le nez rougi à force de se moucher; même au travers de leurs regards larmoyants, on voyait encore sans difficulté le ciel étoilé dans lequel brillait l'image du jeune pdg entrevu au hasard dans une rue ou sur grand écran ou encore dans un magazine. L'espoir au creux de l'âme, et du cœur surtout, les avait fait espérer en secret elles aussi que peut-être il serait celui qui leur tendrait les bras et les refermerait sur elles. Plusieurs rêvaient oui. Ne serait-ce que de donner avec le plus pur désintéressement le cadeau le plus précieux qui soit, leur virginité, jalousement conservée jusque-là, à ce bel Apollon.

C'était un dieu. Comme il n'y en avait nulle part ailleurs dans tout l'univers.

À qui allaient-elle offrir ce cadeau inestimable s'il n'était plus là?

On les avait prévenues pourtant qu'il restait de marbre et de glace mais rien n'avait fait changer leurs pensées secrètes. Il pouvait le rester s'il le voulait du moment qu'elles, auraient la chance extraordinaire de fondre dans le creux de ses bras.

Mais il devait survivre.

Elles y mettraient toutes leurs prières, y passeraient toutes les heures et les jours nécessaires.

**&&&&&&**

Partout dans les rues, on entendait encore le retentissement des sirènes de police et les pompiers circuler en tous sens.

- Allez les mecs… on est presque arrivés! s'écria Joey à bout de souffle d'avoir couru aussi longtemps. Non! mais Yug! Dépêche-toi un peu. Il faut que je te porte ou quoi?

Yugi ne goûta pas la plaisanterie. Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur. Bien sûr que ses petites pattes ne le portaient pas aussi vite et aussi loin qu'eux mais il n'était pas le seul retardataire; Téa s'essuyait les larmes tout le long du trajet en aspergeant tout ce qui devait la frôler d'au moins quelques centimètres à la ronde. Et puis, son regard, voilé, faisait qu'elle n'était pas toujours certaine d'où elle mettait les pieds si ça n'avait été de Yugi qui lui tenait la main en l'entraînant.

- Ah! Téa! Si tu voulais nettoyer les rues, t'aurais pu prendre un véhicule de la ville…c'est un plus gros…dit encore Joey.

- La ferme! cria-t-elle, C'est pas le moment de plaisanter là.

Joey referma la bouche comme il l'avait encore une fois ouverte pour répliquer à nouveau. Seulement, le rire se montrait parfois le meilleur moyen de contrer les situations difficiles. Et puis c'était là la meilleure des défenses en tout temps. Surtout quand venait le temps d'être trop sérieux. Et le moment s'y prêtait.

Kaiba n'était pas son meilleur ami. Comme il ne le serait jamais. Ils étaient comme ça, entre chien et loup. Mais au fond, il le croyait, Kaiba aussi l'appréciait bien malgré ses allures d'indifférent et sa froideur coutumière.

Mais au fil des ans, un certain respect s'était tissé dans son esprit. Et ce qui venait d'arriver le chavirait, autant que ses amis, même s'il n'en disait pas un traître mot. Même s'il s'acharnait à jouer les clowns. Lui non plus n'avait pas le cœur à la fête.

Encore moins quand il songeait à Mokuba. C'était un si bon garçon. Et Kaiba avait au moins le mérite de s'en être toujours impeccablement bien occupé. C'était sans doute sa plus grande réussite.

La véritable personnalité du grand pdg n'avait toujours pas été percée à jour. Personne ne connaissait réellement Kaiba. Si l'on disait qu'on pouvait juger un homme à ses actes, il était également certain que parmi eux, Kaiba n'avait certes pas seulement fait du mal.

Oui, Joey Wheeler en était convaincu au plus profond de lui-même : Séto Kaiba ne méritait pas ça.

**&&&&&&**

_«Yugi… »_

_« Hm? »_

Atem était demeuré en retrait, lui-même légèrement secoué par la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas crû nécessaire d'emprunter le corps de Yugi mais ce dernier ressentait sa présence aussi forte qu'auparavant. Atem semblait pensif. Bien qu'il n'en avait encore soufflé mot.

_« C'est peut-être juste… je sais pas… » _

Atem avait cessé de parler à Yugi qui s'en inquiéta d'ailleurs mentalement.

Depuis toujours ces deux-là communiquaient ensemble sans l'usage de la parole. Ça n'était un mystère que pour les autres qui n'entendaient strictement rien à leurs conversations secrètes. Même s'ils pouvaient paraître bizarres de temps à autres.

« _Quoi? »_

_« Non, rien »_ avoua encore Atem.

C'était un malaise inexplicable, statique, une sensation étrange, que quelque chose n'allait pas comme d'habitude. Comme une présence forte et puissante qui agitait et transformait les molécules tout autour.

_« Kaiba? Est-ce que Kaiba serait… »_

Mais Atem ne s'aventura pas plus loin sur cette pensée.

Ce qu'il y avait dans l'air, il n'aurait jamais pu le décrire autrement que par un seul mot : alerte.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yami? »_

Atem se trompait peut-être. Après les derniers événements tragiques, il restait sans doute trop consterné pour réfléchir avec lucidité. Cela devait être dû à cette forte vague d'agitation collective. Rien de plus.

_« Rien. Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre Mokuba »_

Ce à quoi, Yugi redoubla d'ardeur à la course.

**&&&&&&**

La limousine noire s'arrêta aux abords de la foule.

Tout le monde se doutait de qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et c'est pourquoi les furieuses plaintes cessèrent brusquement en ne laissant qu'un respectueux silence imbiber l'atmosphère alourdi par leurs litanies.

Mais personne ne savait quelle tension insoutenable remplissait l'intérieur du véhicule.

Mokuba Kaiba était égaré dans les limbes de la souffrance, affligé par un désespoir amer et une angoisse frénétique. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la nouvelle, la gorge étranglée par la peine, luttant férocement pour ne pas éclater en sanglots comme un gamin. Parce qu'il savait trop bien que Séto n'aimerait pas le voir dans cet état.

À son exemple, et à son courage, il avait choisi le plus difficile moment de sa courte vie pour faire honneur à son frère et rester fort. Devenir, comme lui, un véritable Kaiba.

Plus que tout, il se refusait à l'idée, à la seule pensée que peut-être il avait parlé à son grand frère pour la dernière fois de son existence.

En son absence, il allait continuer son œuvre et s'occuper à son tour de tout faire pour retrouver ce lâche qui n'avait même pas eu le courage de l'affronter en face.

Et pourtant, seul Séto aurait tout de suite compris sa véritable détresse et combien il était difficile de ne pas hurler sa douleur.

Roland sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Mokuba.

Lui aussi comprenait bien tout le mal dont le jeune maître était rempli. C'est pourquoi il se montra encore plus respectueux en décidant de tout faire pour aplanir les difficultés qui pourraient se retrouver en travers de sa route.

Comme il avait appris à aimer et respecter Séto Kaiba, il se comporterait exactement de la même manière avec Mokuba.

Le silence était de mise.

Curieusement, la foule se tassait pour lui laisser le passage. Il n'avait pas besoin de se battre avec des formes humaines en plus de combattre les démons qui lui rongeaient l'intérieur.

Mokuba n'eut pas la force de les envisager et encore moins d'en être dévisagé.

Il posa le pied en dehors de la voiture, tête penchée. Et ce fut plus fort que lui, il se mit à courir jusqu'à l'entrée, les gardes à ses trousses devant comme derrière.

Comme si déjà le personnel l'attendait, on s'apprêtait à l'accueillir et lui indiquer le chemin à suivre sans même avoir à parler.

Mais plus rien ne devait resté muet, sauf sa souffrance.

- Où est mon frère?

La question avait pris l'allure d'une véritable exigence. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux politesses ou aux convenances.

- C'est par ici, Monsieur, suivez-moi, répondit l'infirmière en le menant directement au 5e étage.

- …il n'est pas…

Mais il s'était interrompu.

- Non, monsieur. Il est vivant. Mais le médecin qui le soigne vous en dira plus que moi.

_« …Séto…j'arrive grand frère...je suis là. Tiens bon, je t'en prie. »_

**&&&&&&**

Leurs pas de course stoppèrent brutalement devant la horde de citadins, stationnés en silence devant le centre hospitalier.

Ils n'avaient eu que le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Mokuba disparaître à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Ils l'avaient raté de peu.

- OhhhWohh…! Je comprends que le système de santé ne se trouve pas actuellement à son meilleur mais…ils choisissent drôlement bien leur moment pour manifester… s'écria Tristan en agrippant le bras de Joey et s'arrêtant d'un coup net.

Il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre d'où sortait exactement cette foule immense qui les empêchait, désormais, de s'approcher de l'entrée. Sauf qu'il savait que de se frayer un chemin au travers n'allait pas s'avérer une sinécure.

- Mais dégagez! cria Joey comme un rustre.

Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas à mal. Il ne savait pas que…

C'est Yugi qui tempéra ses ardeurs, l'obligeant à se taire en lui saisissant le bras.

- Shut… Écoutez…

Des pleurs. Encore des pleurs, qui prenaient de l'intensité.

_« C'est pour Kaiba? » _se demanda Joey, vivement ému tout à coup.

_« Ah! Non! Ce petit riche ne va pas nous claquer entre les mains… tu m'entends Kaiba! Je te foutrai une râclée mec si tu oses! »_

- Alors…comment on s'y prend? demanda Téa qui revenait doucement à elle malgré la peine.

- Ben…je vois qu'une solution… passer par derrière, balbutia Yugi qui désirât ardemment respecter le chagrin des autres.

- Ouais… t'as raison Yug, c'est la meilleure solution, continua Joey. C'est par là je crois.

D'un pas rapide, ils contournèrent la masse.

**&&&&&&**

Le médecin semblait optimiste, vu le visage plutôt aimable qu'il présenta à Mokuba.

Il le guidait vers la chambre privée de son frère lorsque la discussion s'entama.

- Voilà… M. Kaiba se trouve présentement dans un léger coma.

Il avait dit ces mots avec une légèreté qui irrita durement Mokuba. S'imaginait-il que c'était agréable à entendre?

- Est-ce que… dites-moi…est-ce qu'il va…?

- Je ne crois pas. Il a subi de très sérieuses blessures et cette commotion cérébrale ne doit pas être prise à la légère, bien sûr. Mais je crois savoir que votre frère est d'une robustesse à toute épreuve. Ça devrait aller sitôt qu'il reprendra conscience.

Mokuba ne sut pas s'il devait bien s'en rassurer.

Toutefois, il préféra se gonfler d'espoir. N'était-ce pas tout ce qui lui restait à présent?

- Et combien de temps…

Il ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase.

- Nous l'ignorons. Mais nous croyons que ça ne devrait pas être très long. Une question de jours probablement. Enfin, nous l'espérons.

Mokuba soupira d'aise. Cela lui semblait plutôt encourageant.

- Cependant, s'il arrivait que ce cela se prolonge au-delà…

Cette fois, il s'interrompit, fortement ennuyé par la suite.

- Quoi?

Cela signifierait qu'il y aurait peut-être des complications…et que…

- Arghh… vous n'en savez fichtrement rien finalement, c'est ça?

Le médecin pencha la tête; son sourire avait disparu.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ce qui arrive, M. Kaiba. Mais la médecine, aussi évoluée qu'elle soit, n'est pas encore assez avancée pour…

- Taisez-vous! Vous venez juste de me dire qu'il allait s'en sortir et puis maintenant… grrr… vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incompétents!

Un véritable Kaiba. N'était-ce pas Séto lui-même qui venait tout juste de parler à travers lui?

Mais la fureur ne quittait plus son visage.

Tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était de se retrouver avec son frère. Lui laisser savoir qu'il était là, tout près. Qu'il ne le quitterait pas.

C'est au moment où il allait pousser la porte qu'il eut le plus besoin de courage. Qui sait ce qui l'attendait exactement derrière?

Il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Qu'il ne le serait jamais.

- Laissez-moi seul avec mon frère… ordonna-t-il au médecin qui s'éloigna sans rouspéter.

_« Séto…je t'en prie… »_

Peut-être que Séto était déjà réveillé et qu'il l'attendait tout sourire, prêt à le réconforter, essuyer toute sa peine comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_« Pfff! Tu es un Kaiba! Un Kaiba! »_ s'entendit-il dire encore par son grand frère moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt.

Mokuba respira profondément enclin à une véritable crise de panique. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait manquer d'air tant l'angoisse s'intensifiait dans sa poitrine.

Puis enfin, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit sur le corps de Kaiba endormi.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce choc. Et rien n'aurait pu.

Il tremblait maintenant. Violemment les poings serrés.

Il était peut-être un Kaiba. Mais un Kaiba qui avait trop de cœur. Peut-être même plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

À nouveau, il se battit férocement pour ne pas laisser couler une seule larme qui obscurcissait son regard. L'eau saline menaçait de le trahir.

Quelle était donc cette image devant ses yeux?

Celle d'un corps enveloppé et emmailloté, une enveloppe inerte, une forme qui ressemblait presque à celle de Séto. Il avait le bras gauche et le torse méticuleusement bandés. Jusque-là, il n'avait aucune difficulté à le reconnaître. Mais lorsqu'il remonta les yeux jusqu'à sa tête et qu'il n'en vit que la moitié à l'air, le reste étant aux trois-quarts enveloppé, il crût qu'il allait s'effondrer.

Sa tête paraissait avoir triplé de volume.

Mais il était profondément endormi.

_« Séto… »_

La question était maintenant de savoir s'il allait avoir suffisamment de courage pour entrer et rester près de ce corps à moitié méconnaissable ou s'il allait ressortir en courant au hasard des couloirs de l'hôpital pour se trouver un endroit où se cacher et pleurer.

Il n'entendit pas le bruit des pas pressés d'une infirmière qui arrivait près de lui en courant.

- Pardon, M. Kaiba. Mais un coursier est venu porter ceci en disant que c'était urgent.

Urgent? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être plus urgent que l'état de santé de Séto Kaiba?

C'était une enveloppe, de couleur vert pomme.

« _Un crétin qui m'envoie des condoléances ou des encouragements? »_

Curieusement, l'infirmière semblait plus intéressée à regarder le patient endormi qu'à repartir et laisser Mokuba en toute intimité.

Vivement, il laissa refermer la porte devant eux, n'appréciant nullement cette indiscrète qui, comprenant subitement, préféra enfin s'éloigner.

Encore tout tremblant, Mokuba ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Elle était blanche et pour tout indication de l'expéditeur en haut à gauche, il y avait un logo très curieux; un chat qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur une minuscule souris.

S'essuyant le bord des yeux du coin de sa manche, il vit plus clairement les six uniques mots qui étaient écrits : MORTE LA BÊTE, MORT LE VENIN ?

C'était un proverbe.

Il signifiait qu'un ennemi, un être malfaisant ne peut plus nuire quand il est mort.

Mokuba ressentit une forte secousse au niveau du cœur et de l'estomac.

Il allait vomir

Ou s'évanouir.

**&&&&&&**

_**Alors? Vos réactions, je vous prie! Cliquez en bas à gauche s'il-vous-plaît! **_

_**Merci!**_


	3. Un homme averti en vaut deux

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Toujours pas droit au RR hein? Crotte de bouc! Lolll Non mais comme vous avez pu remarquer, ça ne m'empêche pas de vous répondre quand même via les mails et les reply. Et sincèrement, ça me fait très plaisir de vous écrire. Oui. Un immense plaisir._

_Je suis très très heureuse que vous appréciez cette seconde fic. Vraiment. Et vos reviews me touchent énormément. Merci beaucoup à vous tous/toutes. _

_Bon, c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, on tombait presque dans la guimauve (t'inquiète pas **Anonyme 19735**) et je crois que c'est normal, vu les circonstances plutôt dramatiques qui entourent l'attentat contre notre beau Kaiba. Il fallait prendre un peu de temps pour faire réagir les gens et les personnages. Ce qui est fait. _

_Nous allons maintenant passer aux chose un peu plus sérieuses… lol Enfin, si ça ne l'est pas déjà assez! SOURIRE _

_Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier encore_, _de vos commentaires et de vos encouragements. Alors…à tout seigneur, tout honneur; merci à **BlueEyesDreamer, Shaya, Regenerating Fire, Make A Secret, Anonyme 19735, Lira.Hivatari, ElfeMystique, Erra, Saya . **_

_**Merci pour vos encouragements, votre soutien et votre présence.**_

Ceci étant dit, voici le troisième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents….

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 **

**Un homme averti en vaut deux**

Non. Pas le temps de vomir.

Pas même celui de s'évanouir, malgré le choc d'apercevoir pour la première fois de son existence, son frère dans la plus grand faiblesse qui soit. Là, au creux de ce lit d'infortune gisait la frêle silhouette d'un homme vulnérable tout à coup, inerte et par-dessus tout, sans défense.

Les tremblements de Mokuba devenaient convulsifs, autant causés par le choc de cette vision et ses sentiments partagés que par ceux amplifiés maintenant d'une rage difficilement mal contenue.

Ses dents grinçaient, s'entrechoquaient, tant elles se serraient en ligne bien droite dans sa bouche, entièrement poussé par la colère et l'amère injustice qu'occasionnait ce drame.

Et ses jointures menaçaient d'exploser tant ses poings s'étaient refermés furieusement, broyant la lettre dans l'une d'elle.

Et dans ses yeux, des flammes surgies directement de l'enfer crépitaient dans un regard dont même l'iris avait pris la couleur rouge sang.

Mokuba Kaiba se consumait à présent d'un courroux que seule la vengeance saurait apaiser. Et même encore, ce ne serait pas assez.

Il pouvait supporter d'être la risée et la proie du plus stupide des cancres.

Il pouvait supporter l'indifférence et l'invisibilité, forcé souvent de disparaître devant le rayonnement impérial absolu de son frère.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'allait supporter que l'on puisse faire du mal à l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

S'attaquer à un Kaiba, n'était-ce pas lui déclarer une guerre ouverte?

Non. La bête, comme ce fou l'appelait, n'était pas morte. Loin de là.

Car le même venin coulait dans les veines de Mokuba Kaiba.

Il eut à nouveau une hésitation alors que son corps semblait se relâcher sous la pression : mais comment? Comment allait-il s'y prendre? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire?

Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été celui à prendre les décisions et à déléguer. Pas celui à se montrer impitoyable. Il n'en était même pas à l'ABC de l'implacabilité qui faisait la renommée du grand Séto Kaiba. Parce que Séto s'était toujours dressé comme un paravent devant toutes les situations, à sa place.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, sous la rage, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas lui.

Il pencha la tête, se sentant soudain encore plus démuni qu'avant d'ouvrir cette porte. La honte et l'impuissance avaient traversé son visage ulcéré.

Et pourtant, il avait bien crû qu'il y arriverait.

À nouveau, il poussa la porte. Rien n'avait changé, malgré tous ses espoirs de voir son frère se réveiller.

_« Grrr… Mokuba! »_

Vrai qu'il lui devait tout.

Même si ce n'était pas lui le génie de la famille.

Même si c'était aussi un génie.

Comment allait-il faire? Il n'avait qu'à peine 16 ans.

Séto lui, en avait 14 quand il avait pris d'assaut la compagnie et qu'il était devenu le grand pdg exclusif de la Kaiba Corp.

Sûr qu'il avait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir ne serait-ce que pour lui arriver à la cheville. Oui mais comment faire en si peu de temps?

_« Pfff! Tu es un Kaiba toi aussi…un Kaiba…un Kaiba!_ » entendit-il encore dans un lointain écho les paroles de Séto qui, il le savait, avait souri de fierté en les disant.

_« OUI »_

_« Je suis un Kaiba! OUI! Je suis ton frère, Séto. Un KAIBA »_

Les idées prirent du temps à s'éclaircir. Mais lorsque le chemin en fut pavé, il se redressa bien droit aussi vite.

_« Un Kaiba est rationnel, rachitique…raisonné, efficace, rapide, perspicace… »_

_« D'accord… »_

_« Réfléchis Mokuba…Réfléchis… »_

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi cette enveloppe, là à ce moment précis? Et ce proverbe aussi amer que cruel ?

Mokuba en était intimement persuadé;

« _Il sait que Séto n'est pas mort sinon il ne l'aurait pas envoyée. Alors maintenant, que veut-il? Pourquoi venir le relancer ici, à l'hôpital? Ou il menace d'achever ce qu'il a commencé ou bien…il veut s'en prendre à moi aussi?»_

Une chose était certaine : ce fou exultait de l'œuvre accomplie jusque-là.

Mokuba laissa glisser un lourd grognement.

D'un mouvement vif et volontaire, il laissa aussi se refermer la porte en se retournant vers l'un des gardes en faction devant l'entrée des ascenseurs.

- Saku? cria-t-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher alors que lui-même partait à sa rencontre.

- Oui, monsieur?

- Appelez-moi Roland, immédiatement. Qu'il monte me rejoindre.

Oui, bien sûr monsieur.

Il allait s'incliner pour retourner à son poste mais Mokuba le retint encore une fois.

- Saku?

- Oui, monsieur?

- Je veux que la garde soit doublée. À tous les étages, tous les ascenseurs, toutes les entrées.

- Quoi? Mais il y a déjà des policiers en plus…et…

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre! Payez-les s'il le faut! Mais doublez cette garde! siffla Mokuba entre les dents de la manière la plus menaçante qui soit.

Cette fois, il mit fin à la conversation encore plus catégoriquement lorsque Saku ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

- C'est UN ORDRE! trancha Mokuba qui se montra, au-delà de ses espérances, encore plus percutant.

Son regard n'avait même pas cillé.

Mais à quoi s'attendait donc ce garde? Il avait légèrement tremblé comme si Kaiba paraissait s'être dédoublé ou avoir emprunté ce plus petit corps de taille. Mais c'est bien lui qu'il entendait à travers ce jeune homme fringant.

Il n'y avait même pas à discuter. Le regard glacé de Mokuba suffit d'ailleurs à le faire taire finalement, regard qu'il n'avait eu la possibilité de voir que dans un seul autre : Séto Kaiba, moins la couleur de l'iris.

Jamais avant il n'avait entendu ce ton si impératif dans la voix du cadet. Mais il fut d'avis qu'il paraissait soudainement aussi terrifiant que le grand.

- Euh…oui, monsieur, balbutia-t-il légèrement décontenancé en s'éloignant.

« _Cette saloperie ne rentrera pas ici comme ça lui plaît. Ça non! Je t'en fais la promesse, grand frère. Personne ne te fera plus de mal. »_

**&&&&&**

- Roland, je veux les CV de tous le personnel de l'hôpital qui aura, de près comme de loin, accès à la chambre de mon frère. De plus, je veux que cet étage au grand complet soit vidé de tous ses patients actuels. Qu'il ne reste que M. Kaiba sur cet étage. Personne d'autre!

- Quoi? Mais il y a des dizaines de patients Monsieur qui…

- IMMÉDIATEMENT!

En faisait-il trop? Était-ce ce que Séto aurait fait, lui?

Absolument. Et sans aucune hésitation.

La bouche de Roland demeura entrouverte sous l'étonnement, comme s'il ne savait plus s'il devait respirer ou manquer d'air.

- Euh…mais… voulut-il rouspéter devant la lourde tâche.

Il croyait sans doute que toutes ces précautions étaient un peu exagérées.

- Faites ce que je vous dis, ordonna encore Mokuba.

Non. Il n'en faisait pas trop. Il n'en ferait jamais assez pour préserver la précieuse et inestimable vie de son frère.

Tout était devenu une question de survie, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- Vous êtes Mokuba, je crois…

Les épaules de ce dernier se crispèrent durement devant cette appellation et ce manque apparent de respect.

Vivement, Mokuba se retourna pour envisager celui dont la voix venait d'être entendue.

- Je suis l'agent Miko Tatsuko… dit-il en tendant le bras pour lui serrer la main.

Normalement, avec sa gentillesse légendaire, Mokuba aurait bafouillé, se contentant de la saisir. Mais même la délicatesse ne tenait plus sa place.

Aussi, bien que le nouvel arrivant était plus grand, Mokuba lui lança un regard des plus hautains, presque dédaigneux. Mais jamais il ne prit sa main.

Après tout, songea-t-il, ils n'avaient certes pas nourri les cochons dans la même porcherie.

Indéniablement, il se chargea de le lui laisser savoir sur un ton des plus condescendants.

- Je suis Mokuba KAIBA. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Tatsuko aurait reculé légèrement s'il n'avait pas plus de 20 ans de service dans la police et que Mokuba aurait été son premier témoin tant l'arrogance transpirait dans chaque molécule de son épiderme.

On lui avait pourtant affirmé que c'était un jeune homme timide, sensible et des plus courtois. Le contraire de l'autre.

Il l'avait même imaginé en plein effroi, anéanti par la tragédie qui le touchait de si près. Rien à voir avec l'image de ce jeune prétentieux.

Mais Mokuba, bien qu'il s'aperçut de l'étonnement du policier, ne se résigna pas à redevenir ce gamin sage.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher et de s'effondrer. Plus maintenant qu'il s'efforçait de ressembler à ce frère tant adoré.

Au contraire, comme s'il l'ignorait délibérément, il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Roland et insista pour que ce dernier se dépêche d'agir selon sa volonté.

- Allez! Je veux votre rapport le plus rapidement possible.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Puis le garde s'engouffra dans le long corridor.

- Écoutez…lieutenant… reprit Mokuba en envisageant à nouveau le policier.

- Sergent! dit Tatsuko en le reprenant doucement.

_« C'est le moindre de mes soucis actuellement! »_

Mais Mokuba n'allait ni le dire ni s'en excuser.

- Comme vous voulez, Sergent… reprit Mokuba avec indifférence. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

_« Quoi? Il veut rire là? Son frère est à moitié mort et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire est de donner des ordres? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »_

- Quel genre de choses, Mokuba?

Irrité profondément par son manque de respect, Mokuba le reprit à son tour.

Il crut même en ressentir un plaisir manifeste. Comme si le fait d'apprendre à contrôler les hommes et leurs destins lui permettait tout à coup de mieux comprendre les actions de Séto, dont il fut encore plus fier.

- MONSIEUR KAIBA…

Le policier, bien que déconcerté par son attitude, choisit tout de même de jouer le jeu. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour chercher des querelles. Il se trouvait dans cet hôpital pour rechercher la même chose que Mokuba Kaiba; le criminel qui avait provoqué cet accident.

- Oui…alors, MONSIEUR Kaiba… votre frère nous avait déjà contacté à propos d'un fou qui ne cessait de le harceler depuis quelque temps….auriez-vous des détails quelconques qui vous viennent à l'esprit et dont nous devrions être informés?

- Quoi? J'ai l'air d'un détective? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je rajoute à cette histoire puisque vous savez déjà de quoi il est question. D'ailleurs, je crois aussi que vous devriez activer les recherches plus concrètement, maintenant que ce malade a fait des victimes, vous ne croyez pas, SERGENT?

Comme s'il était en retard d'une bonne semaine dans son investigation.

Intraitable.

Ce gamin pensait-il donc tout savoir et faire la loi dans cette ville? Un second, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez du grand?

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Mokuba y était résolu.

Et puis, une hargne certaine se lisait dans le regard de ce même jeune homme comme s'il était en train de prétendre que les forces policières ne faisaient pas leur devoir correctement.

Tatsuko voyait bien la sève meurtrière monter jusqu'aux tempes du cadet des Kaiba.

- Je vois…souffla-t-il.

Normal avec les circonstances. À défaut de laisser s'abattre la souffrance dont il était la proie, Mokuba l'avait décuplé en agressivité.

D'où son comportement inégal, sans doute.

Et c'est ce qui l'excusa dans l'esprit du policier.

**&&&&&&**

- Vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur l'agent… dit Joey qui commençait à perdre patience de ne pouvoir passer le barrage humain de l'ascenseur.

- Repartez d'où vous venez, d'accord? Personne n'a le droit d'entrer et encore moins rejoindre l'étage où est alité M. Kaiba en ce moment, les avertit-il.

Mais puisqu'on vous dit que nous sommes de ses amis… rétorqua Tristan qui sentait à son tour la patience s'effriter.

Le garde eut un rire très surprenant. Celui d'un homme incrédule qui ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'on lui raconte.

Depuis quand Kaiba avait-il des amis?

- Écoutez, voulut-il tempérer. Je veux bien vous croire si vous dites que vous n'avez aucune mauvaise intention derrière la tête. Et c'est tant mieux. Mais je vous répète que personne n'est admis aux étages.

- Grrrr….

Joey était curieusement le plus agacé de tous.

- Alors… Mokuba… faites-lui savoir que nous sommes en bas…

- Non, n'insistez pas ou je devrai vous faire sortir par la force si nécessaire.

- Ah ouais? J'aimerais bien voir…

Yugi, qui sautillait depuis un moment à tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se tramait derrière l'officier, infligea à Joey un solide coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il était d'avis que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les fanfarons, malgré toutes les bonnes volontés.

Yugi, tant qu'à lui se mit à sautiller encore plus frénétiquement lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du garde du corps personnel de Kaiba qui faisait une sortie discrète de l'ascenseur.

- Roland! cria-t-il, espérant de toutes ses forces d'être entendu en faisant de grands mouvements en l'air avec ses bras.

Par bonheur, ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître et vint même à leur rencontre avec un certain plaisir, en dépit des circonstances.

- Nous aimerions voir Mokuba, question de savoir comment il se porte et s'il…

- Rassurez-vous, il va bien. Il tient le coup, répondit le grand costaud.

- Pouvons-nous lui rendre visite? Demanda Yugi qui se fit le porte-parole de la bande.

- Euh…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée actuellement. Voyez-vous, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tout le monde est soupçonné. Voilà pourquoi la garde est si renforcée. Et je ne sais pas si maître Mokuba désire de la compagnie ou non…

- Puis d'abord…c'est quoi cette histoire? s'écria Joey. Ouais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et puis qui a fait ça?

Roland laissa s'échapper un très long et pénible soupir. La journée s'allongeait interminablement.

- Pour l'instant, personne ne peut rien dire.

- Mais Kaiba est vivant, n'est-ce pas? Il va s'en sortir?

Fort ému, Yugi gardait son grand regard des jours inquiets.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, insista Roland.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'anéantir le moral de la troupe.

- Écoutez, tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est de dire à maître Mokuba que vous êtes ici, en bas. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien.

- Bah…c'est toujours ça….souffla Joey qui paraissait ulcéré de s'être précipité aux urgences pour avoir droit à un accueil aussi glacial.

Tout à l'image même du grand pdg quoi.

**&&&&&&**

_« Craquant… »_

Ivy laissa traîner ses doigts jusque sous l'oreiller du patient endormi, prenant un soin méticuleux à les lisser pour empêcher le moindre pli de s'y graver. Comme si elle avait souhaité que l'image qu'elle avait préservé de lui demeure parfaite, tout comme lui.

Il avait beau avoir la moitié du visage recouvert d'un bandage; elle l'aurait reconnu sans peine tant elle avait lu sur lui et qu'elle l'avait entrevu si souvent, comme des millions d'autres. Rien ne lui avait échappé sur le grand Séto Kaiba.

Au contraire, elle restait complètement charmée, enivrée du fou désir de le rencontrer, de le toucher si possible juste dans le but d'entretenir cette folle attirance, surtout physique.

Pas une femme ne saurait mentir sur son irrésistible magnétisme ni sur le fait qu'elle ait pu, à un moment ou à un autre, s'empêcher de fantasmer sur ce bel Adonis.

Dommage qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Oui. Elle aurait tant aimé scruter de près le magnifique bleu de son regard perçant.

Mais s'il les ouvrait soudainement et qu'il la voyait, tomberait-il, lui, sous son charme ne serait-ce que par reconnaissance pour ses bons soins?

Ses doigts s'attardèrent curieusement un moment sous l'oreiller alors que ne pouvant le quitter de son propre regard inquisiteur, elle s'était penchée légèrement au-dessus de lui.

_« Ce qu'il est beau tout de même…et si…vulnérable… »_

Excitée. Des milliers d'aiguilles traversèrent le bas de son ventre alors qu'elle pouvait sentir, d'aussi près, la chaleur de ce corps tant désiré. Et il sentait….l'homme.

Elle ne put réprimer un court frémissement tout en fermant les yeux à la recherche d'une image qui s'imprégnait maintenant dans sa mémoire. Oui. Elle imaginait leurs deux corps entrelacés, Kaiba la chevauchant comme un animal sauvage.

Poussée par une fièvre montante, elle laissa son autre main se perdre entre ses cuisses.

_« non…pas le moment… »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, toujours penchée sur le visage de Kaiba endormi.

Mais un malicieux sourire traversait le sien alors qu'elle se penchait encore plus près jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

- Dors, mon ange… mais souviens-toi que tu seras tout à moi… »

Vivement, elle se redressa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un éclair, ramenant du même coup ses deux mains devant elle toujours à lisser les draps.

Mokuba reconnut l'infirmière sans difficulté. La même qui avait démontré précédemment un peu d'indiscrétion lorsqu'il avait reçu cette lettre.

Il était normal qu'on veille aux soins de son frère, aussi il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un membre du personnel affairé à son travail.

- Tout va bien? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Stable pour le moment. Aucun changement, répondit-elle en se retournant pour sortir.

- Mademoiselle?

Elle figea instantanément à sa demande.

_« Non… il n'a rien vu…c'est impossible… »_

- Merci de vous occuper de mon frère avec autant de minutie. J'apprécie.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa ne fut pas suffisant à lui montrer à quel point elle désirait en prendre soin. Très grand soin.

Pour ne pas dire un soin…jaloux.

Mais elle disposa aussi rapidement. Il était inutile de s'attarder vu la présence de Mokuba qui, elle le savait, risquait de durer longtemps.

Le porte se referma bientôt sur Mokuba qui se laissa choir sur la petite chaise aux côtés du lit.

Il soupira profondément en examinant la silhouette alitée. Mais non sans un terrible pincement au cœur.

_- Je crois que j'ai bien travaillé grand frère. T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. _

**&&&&&&**

_P.S. Je sais j'aurais pu faire plus long… difficilement plus court… enfin! Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. _

_À suivre les amis!_

_**Des réactions? **__**Ne vous gênez pas!**_

**_Juste en bas, ici à gauche! _**


	4. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Ouuhhh lalala…les couteaux volent bas… lol_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous n'aimez pas Ivy? Pourquoi? (l'air tout innocent, les yeux en l'air) lol_

_C'est une infirmière pourtant si…attentionnée pour « son patient »…lol Passionnément attentionnée, bien sûr. Mais bon, on doit appeler ça de la…qualité! Entièrement à l'image de son patient…vous ne trouvez pas? lolll Sérieux, je suis morte de rire là._

_Sinon, comme vous l'aurez deviné, Mokuba a fait un petit transfert dans ses sentiments; il est blessé, anéanti, et plus que tout maladif au plus haut point en ce moment, ce qu'il ne laisse peut-être pas transfigurer sinon par le biais de l'agressivité et de la combativité. Il croit maintenant porter le monde « Kaiba » sur ses épaules. Très très lourd tout ça. Après tout… ça serait bien son héritage, non? De plus il ne s'en remettrait pas si…_

_Sinon, merci encore une fois à vous tous chers lecteurs (chères lectrices) SOURIRE_

_Surtout un gros merci tout particulier à **Blue Eyes Dreamer, ElfeMystique, Mana Magician Girl, Shaya, Anonyme 19735, Erra, Saya, Dragonna, Make A Secret et kisarathedragon**._

Je vous adore.

Gros bizoux!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 **

**Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide**

Comme s'il émergeait d'une eau glacée, Kaiba ouvrit les yeux en se réveillant dans un sursaut.

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui… »_

Il faisait jour. Le ciel se montrait d'un agréable bleu sans nuages et le soleil brillait de rayons si clairs qu'il rendait son éblouissement aveuglant à tout œil qui essayait de le maintenir dans sa direction.

C'était sûrement le choc qui lui avait fait perdre conscience pendant quelque temps.

Combien de temps, il aurait eu du mal à s'en faire une juste idée.

_« Ah!…la limous… »_

_« Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que… »_

Il était étendu sur un lit verdoyant, légèrement sablonneux et presque moelleux; de la pelouse fraîche lui avait servi de couche improvisée. À en juger de par ses connaissances, il devait se trouver aux abords de la Kaiba Corp, son corps ayant probablement plané sur quelques pieds.

Mais il avait interrompu ses pensées lorsque, se relevant, il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait aucun véhicule devant lui, là où il se rappela l'avoir laissée en attente.

Puis il se remémora sans mal cette explosion et ce bruit infernal.

Seulement, il n'y avait nulle trace ni de l'automobile ni des deux gardes comme si ils s'étaient volatilisés à leur tour.

_« Mais où… »_

Il comprit un peu mieux cette étrange disparition lorsqu'il détourna les yeux pour comprendre qu'il ne se trouvait même pas plus à la sortie de la Kaiba Corp. L'édifice aussi avait disparu pour faire place à de la verdure comme s'il avait été terrassé d'un coup. Et pourtant, nul doute dans son esprit que c'était bel et bien son emplacement original.

Et plus étrange encore, c'était le manque de courbature ou de douleur dans son corps. Il se rappelait bien, tout à coup, avoir rebondi vers l'arrière puis que sa tête ait heurté quelque chose de dur. Il aurait normalement dû s'en ressentir un peu, aussi solide fut-il. Mais aucun indice ne laissait présager une blessure quelconque. Même que, au contraire, il aurait pu dire sans difficulté qu'il se portait pour le mieux.

_« Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe… »_

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se mettre à marcher et repérer un endroit, des gens qui purent lui expliquer ce silence et ce calme plutôt curieux.

Étrange.

Les rues de Domino étaient entièrement désertes. Pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Comme dans un mauvais décor de far west, ne manquait que les énormes mottes de poussières roulant dans les rues, propulsées par les caprices du vent. Et ce soleil qui servait de lumière ne réchauffait même pas de sa chaleur habituelle.

Puis il arriva bientôt au manoir, à leur demeure à lui et Mokuba dont il s'inquiétait maintenant.

Même le manoir avait changé; il était plus terne comme au temps de Gonzubaro. On aurait dit qu'il était le seul endroit au monde où la lumière refusait de s'étendre. Le terrain semblait un peu à l'abandon, comme si le jardinier avait cessé de défricher les alentours. Oui, terne et insipide. Aucun goût, aucune couleur, comme dans un mauvais film en noir et blanc.

Il se tenait encore aux portes du grillage de l'entrée lorsqu'une longue limousine noire s'arrêta devant l'immense maison.

Gonzubaro en sortit d'un pas assuré, suivi par deux petites têtes. Une image qui crispa Kaiba dans chaque membre de son corps. Ces deux garçonnets qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans cette demeure, il les reconnut aussitôt; lui et Mokuba à leur arrivée.

_« Du calme Kaiba! C'est encore un tour de ton imagination… c'est ça…tu rêves. »_

Un rire cynique et puissant résonna dans ses tympans comme s'il frappait sur des tambours. C'était assourdissant.

« _Qu'est-ce que…?»_

_« Grrr…encore ce clown? »_

Il s'approchait de la maison à son tour en brandissant des cymbales, suivi par une fanfare. Sauf qu'il ne paraissait nullement intéressé par la scène touchante de leur arrivée dans ce manoir. Il riait aux éclats comme un fou dément.

Mais ce qui alarma finalement Kaiba ce ne fut pas ce vil personnage. Son attention s'était consacrée exclusivement à ce qui le suivait derrière et qu'il tenait par une laisse; c'était un gigantesque chat de plus de deux mètres de haut, dans la teinte vert pomme.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta d'un coup, la musique comme les mouvements de tous, immobilisés curieusement dans l'espace.

Kaiba comprit très vite à quoi rimait ce sourire sarcastique lorsqu'il vit la petite silhouette de son frère se déformer soudainement en une masse gélatineuse et de couleur bleue. Puis, comme s'il se remodelait, il prit l'apparence d'une souris, bien petite en comparaison du chat.

Le cœur du grand pdg se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ce fou n'était-il pas supposé s'en prendre à lui seul?

- Mokubaaaaaa! cria-t-il sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres alors que le clown avait élevé la laisse en l'air, afin qu'il voit bien ce qu'il faisait, et la lâcha subitement lui indiquant clairement qu'il lâchait tout contrôle sur l'animal.

Puis se retournant vers ce qui restait de Mokuba, le clown cria :

- C'est l'heure du repas minou… attaque!

_« GRRRRRRR »_

- MOKUBAAAA!

Encore, pas un bruit ne se fit entendre. Mais Kaiba s'était mis à courir vers le chat qui lui, avait maintenant pris son petit frère en chasse.

Tremblant de rage, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour arrêter, voire détruire, cet animal. Mais tant qu'il serait en vie, il n'assisterait pas à cette scène immonde sans tenter de faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher.

Comme s'il était de mèche, Gonzubaro s'était mis à rire à son tour en retenant le petit Séto par les épaules et l'obligeant à regarder le chat mettre la souris en pièce sitôt qu'il l'attraperait.

- C'est bien, fils… dit-il fort satisfait de l'impassibilité avec laquelle le jeune garçon regardait la poursuite.

Kaiba courut après le chat quelques instants et juste au moment où il allait attraper le bout de sa queue, il se sentit aspirer dans un long couloir.

Ainsi, jamais il n'aurait connu le dénouement de cette poursuite. Et s'il était arrivé ce qu'il croyait à Mokuba, il en mourrait.

_« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… »_

Qui avait toutes les allures d'un véritable cauchemar. Mais un rêve.

Il se souvint avant de s'évanouir avoir entendu ce même rire infernal et cette voix – la même qu'au téléphone – lui hurler de plaisir :

- Alors, le jeu te plaît, Kaiba?

_« Tu me le paieras salopard… »_

Puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

**&&&&&&**

Le soir tombait sur Domino et la chambre se retrouvait maintenant dans une semi-obscurité. Mokuba, qui s'était assoupi, assis sur une chaise aux côtés du lit et la tête penchée sur le rebord, fut extirpé de son repos par Roland qui frappa d'abord pour s'annoncer.

Puis il avait attendu que Mokuba sorte de la chambre pour lui parler.

- Maître Mokuba…

- Humm?

Les récents événements l'avaient anéanti à tel point qu'il avait sombré dans un très léger sommeil, épuisé par tant d'émotions.

- Oui, Roland?

- Euh…excusez-moi de vous déranger… mais des amis attendent en bas.

- Des amis?

Quelle idée.  
Peut-être dû à cette difficile émergence, il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais Roland s'éclaircit la voix.

- Euh… ce sont Yugi Motou et Joey Wheeler entre autres… ils m'ont demandé de vous dire qu'ils se trouvent en bas, et qu'ils aimeraient vous voir.

_« Yugi? Joey? »_

Au fond, jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui il ne ressentit ce besoin de ne pas être seul. Et pourtant, la grande force morale de Séto le poussait à désirer le contraire.

Mais il n'était pas Séto.

Et puis, Yugi les avait aidés si souvent, lui et son frère. Quel mal y aurait-il à les revoir?

- Monsieur?

Mokuba se secoua doucement.

- D'accord. Faites-les monter.

- Oui, monsieur.

Roland, au fond, en était heureux. Il avait suffisamment eu l'occasion de se rendre compte de la bonté et la bienveillance de ces compagnons de fortune. Il les appréciait grandement. Bien sûr, sous le sceau du secret, incertain que cela puisse plaire à son patron.

Mais il repartit aussitôt.

**&&&&&&**

- Le pauvre môme…il doit être complètement chaviré, soupira Joey, tenant si difficilement sur place qu'il se leva de sa chaise pour faire quelques pas dans le corridor.

- Et si…dit Yugi…peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de voir des gens… ça serait normal.

- Ne dis pas de connerie Yug! Ce n'est pas le moment de rester seul. Il a besoin d'amis.

Yugi avait détourné vers lui un regard d'admiration; c'était fou comme Joey avait pris de la maturité depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Il n'avait jamais manqué de cœur et de courage. Mais il était devenu plus serein. Et même d'une certaine façon, plus sage.

Oh! Le comique né ornait toujours sa façade. Mais au fond de lui-même, il était devenu plus sérieux.

- Ouais….j'espère que tu as raison…

-Bien sûrYug, l'encouragea Tristan qui s'affairait encore à remonter le moral de Téa.

Nous serons très vite fixés Yug, dit Joey en apercevant Roland sortir de l'ascenseur et venir à leur rencontre.

- C'est bon, messieurs, mademoiselle, vous pouvez monter. Venez.

Ils eurent tous le même sentiment d'allégement à ce qui leur sembla être une bonne nouvelle.

- À propos, Roland, s'empressa de demander Yugi, est-ce que Kaiba est réveillé? Il va bien?

- Euh… non, pas de changement pour l'instant. Mais maître Mokuba répondra à vos questions. Il en sait plus que moi.

- Très bien. Merci.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yami? »_

_« humm? »_

Depuis cette tragédie, Atem s'était montré des plus silencieux, émettant de temps à autres une certaine réserve dans ses commentaires et même un peu avare de ses pensées. Ce qui n'était pas sans alerter Yugi qui ne comprenait pas très bien sa soudaine retenue.

_« Toi aussi, tu es bouleversé, n'est-ce pas? »_ demanda encore Yugi alors que la sensation d'apesanteur se faisait plus intense dans l'ascenseur.

À nouveau, Atem demeura avare de confidences.

_« C'est un peu ça…oui. »_

Mais il était inquiet. Quelque chose qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté depuis lui rappelait la prudence comme s'il sentait le danger les menacer tous.

**&&&&&&**

Il avait « atterri » à plat ventre sur un plancher, plutôt froid d'ailleurs. Ce fut dans cette position plutôt inconfortable qu'il revint à lui.

- Tu es réveillé, fils?

_« Grrr…cette voix… »_

Comme il s'en souvenait. Et comme il la maudissait. C'était le fléau de son enfance.

Gonzubaro.

Kaiba se détourna les yeux vers l'homme dont la voix l'avait interpellé.

- Je ne suis pas ton fils, vieux fou, siffla-t-il entre les dents en se relevant pour lui faire face, de fort mauvaise humeur par tout ce cirque.

_« Je ne l'ai jamais été »_

Il se trouvait maintenant dans l'ancien bureau de ce père adoptif improvisé, au siège même de la Kaiba Corp.

Sauf qu'il ne restait plus rien du décor de sa compagnie à lui. Il se retrouvait plongé dans une lointaine époque qui ne lui causait que nausée et amertume.

Allait-il être poursuivi par ce fantôme tout le restant de son existence?

- Viens-en au fait, ordonna Kaiba, déjà éreinté par une conversation qui n'avait même pas commencé.

- Rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé, affirma Gonzubaro.

Kaiba recula d'un pas, du côté de la fenêtre.

Il lui semblait revivre des moments déplaisants et du fait, avoir déjà mille fois entendu les mêmes paroles.

Juste avant le suicide de ce tyran.

Sauf qu'il était celui qui se retrouvait entre l'arbre et l'écorce; entre le bureau et la vitrine.

- Je ne t'ai rien volé. Tu as joué, tu as perdu, dit Kaiba qui lui faisait face sans la moindre peur.

Gonzubaro éclata de rire.

- Non! Tu m'as tué Séto. Ce n'était pas un suicide et tu le sais. C'était un meurtre. Tu n'es qu'un assassin et un lâche.

Comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur, Kaiba recula encore d'un pas ne se souciant même plus de ce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Quoi? Tu oses me traiter de lâche?

- C'est tout ce que tu es…Séto. Un lâche et un minable.

Le sang reflua directement aux tempes de Kaiba dont le visage violaçait dangereusement.

Vrai que si dans toute son existence il fut un moment où il serait capable de tuer, ce serait celui-là.

- Qu'attends-tu pour sauter par la fenêtre? Vas-y fils, personne ne te retiendra! Et je reprendrai MA compagnie. Celle que tu m'as volée.

- JE n'ai rien volé. Et tu le sais. Tu n'es qu'une ordure de la pire espèce. Un serpent qui rampe sur le sol comme ce déchet que tu es.

- Alors tu vois que je t'ai bien élevé, mon fils… puisque tu me ressembles.

- NONNNNN! hurla Kaiba qui commençait à éprouver de la difficulté à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. JAMAIS je ne serai comme toi.

- Mais regarde-toi en face Kaiba! Personne ne t'aime. Personne ne tient à toi. Tu te fais craindre et respecter parce que tu as le pouvoir et l'argent entre tes mains. Sinon, tu n'es ABSOLUMENT RIEN. Un déchet comme tu dis.

_« GRRRRR »_

La vapeur sortait des oreilles de Kaiba en fumée très épaisse.

C'était un autre cauchemar.

_« Réveille-toi Kaiba…réveille-toi… »_

Soudain, Gonzubaro se jeta sur lui, luttant pour le pousser au travers de la vitre, et serrant ses mains autour de son cou.

- Tu me rendras cette compagnie. Elle m'appartient…

- JAMAIS!

Il lui semblait étouffer, manquer d'air. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était incapable de le repousser et de s'en défaire? Comment pouvait-il le laisser l'insulter et essayer de le tuer sans réagir davantage?

Il était en train de suffoquer. Mais il n'allait ni sauter par la fenêtre, ni obtempérer à sa demande.

_« KAIBA! »_

Peut-être poussé par sa propre conscience, il réussit enfin à lui asséner un dur coup au visage, l'obligeant à le lâcher une fois pour toutes alors que lui-même tombait à genoux en se tenant la gorge comme s'il revenait à la surface.

Un écho lointain se fit à nouveau entendre;

- Tu me la rendras, t'entends Kaiba! Tu me la rendras!

Puis comme si c'était devenu une habitude, il retomba en léthargie alors qu'il se sentait une nouvelle fois aspirer dans un autre tunnel ténébreux.

**&&&&&&**

- Mokuba! s'écria Yugi en lui touchant les bras.

- Tu tiens le coup gamin? demanda Joey qui ne voulut pas trop lui montrer son inquiétude. Du nouveau?

Mokuba secoua la tête.

- Bah! T'en fais pas, ton frère c'est pas de la camelote, c'est un dur! Un vrai! l'encouragea Joey qui l'effleura d'un gentil coup de poing au menton, désireux de lui remonter le moral.

- Merci les mecs, c'est gentil de passer prendre des nouvelles.

- Oh! reprit Yugi qui avait bien ressenti toute sa détresse, pas uniquement pour les nouvelles Mokuba. On s'inquiète tous pour toi.

À ces mots, le cadet des Kaiba se redressa fièrement.

- C'est gentil. Mais vraiment pas nécessaire.

- Si, c'est nécessaire Mokuba, dit Téa qui était demeurée muette un très long moment. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par la peine.

Elle s'approcha pour lui faire une accolade chaleureuse.

- Oui, on s'inquiète vraiment pour toi, insista-t-elle.

Mokuba apprécia ce réconfort, féminin par surcroît. Le fait de se retrouver dans les bras d'une femme bienveillante qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais connu ceux de sa mère. Voilà peut-être ce qui lui apaisa le cœur, même si le moment fut court.

- Mais, tu sais, si tu ne désires pas notre compagnie, on peut comprendre aussi, dit-elle encore.

Il ne répondit pas, incertain de ses vrais désirs.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que tant que son frère n'ouvrirait pas les yeux, il serait seul au monde.

- …si…enfin…si vous le désirez… parvint-il à souffler en penchant la tête comme s'il avait honte.

Mais il se sentait si fatigué déjà.

Comment Séto faisait-il pour se montrer aussi fort en toutes circonstances? N'avait-il jamais peur? N'éprouvait-il aucune souffrance?

Bien sûr que si. Comme n'importe qui. C'était un être humain et il le connaissait mieux que personne.

Mais Mokuba en avait douté soudain tant son image se montrait puissante dans son esprit.

Bien sûr qu'on reste Moki! s'écria Joey dont le franc sourire redonna un peu de courage à Mokuba. On est là pour toi, t'inquiète pas.

**&&&&&&**

Une ombre guettait à l'autre bout du corridor, se cachant à moitié derrière une porte entrouverte.

C'était la forme d'une jeune femme blonde, plutôt jolie et assez aguichante quand on prenait le temps de la regarder. Pas désagréable du tout.

Elle ne goûta pas beaucoup ces effusions émotionnelles bien qu'elle s'en fichait un peu.

La seule question qu'elle se posait au fond, consistait à savoir qui ils étaient exactement et combien de temps pensaient-ils voltiger dans l'atmosphère de la famille Kaiba. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sans comprendre que plus il y avait de monde, plus le jeu était risqué. Mais elle avait déjà accompli son devoir. Le reste ne serait qu'une question de temps.

Puis, décidant de rester temporairement en retrait, Ivy tourna les talons.

**&&&&&&**

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce proverbe « **Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide** », cela signifie _qu'**on redoute même l'apparence de ce qui nous a nui**_.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	5. La nuit tous les chats sont gris

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à vous!

Oui, je sais ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour le updater ce chap! Lol Non mais, c'est que j'ai tellement d'idées entre mes deux fics que par moment, je sais plus lequel faire tant ça se bouscule dans ma tête… lol Désolée!

Sinon, encore une fois, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Je suis toujours très heureuse que ça vous plaise!

Alors encore merci _à **ano19735** (ouais, j'ai vu mais je t'ai reconnu quand même!lol), **Blue Eyes Dreamer** (je t'adore! Merci merci d'être toujours là toi aussi), **Saya** (et ben, suis contente que tu suives, merci à toi), **Erra** ( ce méchant clown…pas fini de le voir! Merci d'être là), **Elfe Mystique** (Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, c'était pas volontaire, tu le sais bien, hein? Lol) et **Shaya10** (t'es certaine que t'aimerais faire des rêves comme ceux de Séto?) lol_

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup.

Je radote – et avec plaisir en plus- je vous ADORE!

GROSSES BISES

**Chapitre 5**

**La nuit tous les chats sont gris**

- Non, grand-père…pas de changement, souffla Yugi dans le combiné du téléphone. Oui, oui, je te rappelle s'il y a…Non, ne t'inquiète pas, les amis sont avec moi…

Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir à quelques mètres de lui, Joey continuer à distraire Mokuba.

- Hein? reprit Yugi, momentanément distrait par l'altruisme de Joey qui s'acharnait à présenter à Mokuba un plateau sur lequel la nourriture s'étalait.

Pendant un instant, il se moqua presque en apercevant la bouche de Joey s'ouvrir et se refermer comme s'il s'adressait à un bébé et qu'il tentait de lui apprendre à mastiquer. Mais ce qui fut plus hilarant ce fut cette pensée soudaine d'imaginer Joey lui arracher le plateau et tout engloutir lui-même en quelques bouchées. Ce qui eut semblé plus probable d'ailleurs.

Sauf que le blondinet n'en fit rien. Au contraire. Il s'obstinait contre le cadet des Kaiba et le grondait gentiment.

- Arghhh allez Moki… faut que tu manges!

- Mais j'ai pas faim Joey…mange-le toi si tu veux…

- Grr…non! Allez gamin, ouvre la bouche, insista-t-il en lui présentant une cuiller pleine de gélatine aux fraises. Ce qui était peu pourtant.

Mais il avait crû que peut-être il se montrerait plus tenté par une sucrerie.

D'un geste quasi désespéré, Mokuba balaya la cuiller d'un revers de la main, soupirant lourdement.

- Bon, oui grand-père, je lui dirai…soupira Yugi qui s'empressait maintenant de raccrocher. Très bien. Je te laisse maintenant…

Si ça n'avait pas été de ces circonstances plutôt tragiques, Yugi ne se serait pas retenu de rire devant ce spectacle amusant.

- Yugi! s'écria Mokuba en l'apercevant revenir vers lui.

Il paraissait découragé d'avoir à se battre moralement contre Joey Wheeler. Et c'était bien un appel au secours que son regard expédiait dans la direction du petit champion.

Doucement, Yugi posa sa main sur le poignet de Joey.

- Ça va Joey, laisse-le tranquille..

- Mais il faut qu'il mange…il est pas pour se laisser…

- Joey! Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, tu crois pas? demanda Yugi en l'implorant presque du regard.

- Bah…d'ac…ça va.

Joey déposa les armes.

Et fait encore plus curieux, ne regarda même pas le plateau en le déposant, comme s'il ignorait soudain que c'était de la bouffe qui s'y trouvait.

Sagement, il s'assied auprès de Mokuba.

Depuis près de 24 heures qu'ils l'accompagnaient, personne n'avait encore osé demander au jeune Kaiba s'il était possible de passer dans la chambre de Kaiba, d'abord par respect et ensuite parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas trop ce qu'ils avaient à y faire.

- Tout va bien, Monsieur?

Mokuba s'était levé une nouvelle fois pour se diriger vers la chambre de son frère lorsque Ivy, qui venait de reprendre son quart de travail, s'était présentée à ses côtés comme si elle désirait l'escorter jusqu'à la chambre du patient.

- Euh…oui…merci, souffla-t-il.

- Vous semblez vraiment fatigué, Monsieur. Vous savez qu'il y a une chambre exprès pour… voulut-elle l'encourager

- Non! Je ne dormirai nulle part et je ne m'éloignerai pas de mon frère! affirma-t-il sans se rendre compte de la rudesse dans ses propos.

Mais en une fraction de seconde, il se remit dans le droit chemin.

Après tout, elle se montrait si attentive et complaisante envers son frangin qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui crier dessus.

- Mais je vous remercie. Vous êtes vraiment très aimable.

« _Petit blanc-bec…t'inquiète pas…je saurai bien me débarrasser de toi en temps voulu… »_

Mais Ivy continua de lui offrir son sourire le plus bienveillant.

« _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que.. ? »_

« _Hein? »_

Atem observait avec soin l'infirmière depuis un petit moment, pour ne pas dire depuis qu'il l'avait croisée.

Et il aurait juré avoir vu dans son regard traverser une pointe de malice.

_« Qu'est-ce qui a Yami? »_

_« Humm… rien. »_

_« Grr…mais tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe? Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis cet accident… »_

_« T'occupe pas Yugi. Je m'inquiète seulement comme vous tous. »_

_« Grrr… » _se renfrogna Yugi_. « Mais tu t'inquiètes de quoi au juste? T'as peur que Kaiba ne s'en remette pas, c'est ça? »_

Silence.

Atem semblait être reparti comme il arrivait toujours. Ce qui ne fut pas pour plaire à Yugi qui resta songeur et encore plus angoissé.

Mais à quoi donc rimait cette inquiétude soudaine de la part du pharaon? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi discret. Du moins, pas en tant que co-locataire de son propre corps.

- Je dois changer ses bandages, Monsieur, et prendre les signes vitaux de votre frère… dit-elle en entrant.

- Je peux rester?

Ivy voulut rouspéter mais elle se retint de le faire, ne désirant nullement paraître suspecte à ses yeux.

- Vous avez le cœur solide, j'espère?

Mokuba ne goûta pas ces paroles.

- Je veux dire que vu ses blessures, je ne voudrais pas vous incommoder d'un malaise. Enfin… s'était-elle reprise aussi vite.

- Non, ça ira, dit-il fermement pour ne pas laisser voir l'anxiété qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

Après tout, il n'aurait qu'à détourner les yeux si jamais.

Puis tous deux disparurent derrière la porte.

**&&&&&&**

- Houhou…Kaiba…

Il connaissait cette voix pour l'avoir entendue des milliers de fois en quelques années, lui semblait-il. Trop souvent.

_« Grrr…Wheeler!»_

Kaiba ouvrit un oeil et puis le second.

Wheeler était penché au-dessus de lui avec son visage empreint d'un amusement certain.

- On aura tout vu, Kaiba! Jamais j'aurais pensé te voir t'abaisser aussi bas...toi le « Monsieur-de-haute-classe »... s'écria-t-il en se moquant généreusement.

- Fout-moi la paix Wheeler, c'est pas le moment! s'écria Kaiba en se redressant, se rendant compte aussi rapidement du pourquoi il était la risée de ce petit chien indocile : apparemment, il bloquait la circulation routière sur le plus grand boulevard de Domino, couché au beau milieu de la route. D'où les klaxons furieux et les murmures incessants des piétons attroupés tout autour qui n'osaient même pas s'en approcher pour le réveiller.

_« Grrr...bande de nuls »_

Plus vrai que nature, il demeurait imposant de sa stature.

- Alors... ce match-revanche mec...t'en sens-tu capable? le nargua ardemment Joey qui déjà, le disque de duel au bras, commençait à se distancer pour lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux.

- C'est une plaisanterie?

Kaiba tourna les talons, désireux de se débarrasser au plus vite de cet indésirable.

- Dans tes rêves, Wheeler! termina-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Un rire cynique et fort guttural se fit entendre de la bouche même de Wheeler dont l'aspect se modifiait peu à peu.

- AHAHAHA! Dans les tiens plutôt Kaiba!

Kaiba sursauta, tous les muscles de son corps se crispant aussi durement les uns que les autres.

_« Les miens? »_

_« Grr...je suis encore en train... de rêver? »_

La ville avait reprit ses allures habituelles et quotidiennes. Les gens marchaient en tous sens pour se rendre on ne sait où, ne leur prêtant aucune attention particulière. Même les voitures avaient repris leurs courses. Et ce tintamarre lui avait presque fait oublier qu'il rêvait. Que tout ça n'était pas vrai probablement.

_« Qu'est-ce qui va m'ar... »_

- Retourne-toi quand je te parle petite crapule à la noix...

La voix de Wheeler s'était modifiée à son tour prenant un ton beaucoup plus agressif et sifflant.

_« Je...devrais? »_

_« Bah...si c'est comme les fantômes, il disparaîtra si je n'y prête pas attention »_

« _Pffff! Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Tu perds la boule Kaiba... les fantômes? Ça n'existe pas... »_

C'est ça. Il allait continuer sa marche en sens inverse et tenter de trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait réfléchir à tout ça, calmement.

- Minable petit serpent!

_« Grrr...il me cherche vraiment! »_

Joey Wheeler le traiter de serpent?

« _Non...minute...c'est pas Wheeler ça...pas Wheeler »_

Il avait bien des défauts mais il n'était certes pas stupide au point de s'en prendre si maladroitement à Kaiba. Et puis, malgré tout, Joey lui avait toujours montré un certain respect. Même quand Kaiba le poussait à bout et qu'il aurait mérité qu'on se montre désagréable envers lui. Non. Wheeler avait une certaine classe, fut-ce Kaiba forcé de l'admettre, ce qui le fit presque grimacer intérieurement d'ailleurs. Mais Joey Wheeler était un chic type au fond.

Rien à voir avec l'ordure qui se pavanait comme un paon derrière lui en caquetant comme une poule et en lui projetant des vulgarités si mauvaises au bout du nez.

- Hé Yug! cria Joey au même instant. Tu m'aides à écraser ce minable?

Kaiba s'éloignait encore lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, faisant volte-face du même coup.

La petite tête à pique se tenait maintenant aux côtés d'un Wheeler dont la transformation n'était vraisemblablement pas terminée; sa peau avait pris une teinte verdâtre et des oreilles de chat lui coiffaient la tête. C'était sans oublier les petites canines qui pointaient sur ses lèvres.

- Pfff! S'écria Yugi. Pas besoin! Je peux l'écraser d'un seul orteil et les yeux fermés en plus!

Kaiba serra les poings, devenu furieux par leurs insultes respectives, ne faisant plus si bien dorénavant la distinction entre l'hallucination et la réalité.

- Ouais...je sais Yug! reprit Joey. Mais j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu...

Yugi ricana légèrement et amplifia même son rire lorsqu'il aperçut le rouge-colère envahir le visage de Kaiba.

Wheeler tira une carte de son deck et la montra à son compagnon.

- Bah...non...ça serait trop facile.

Ainsi, ils s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer.

Kaiba ne resta pas sans réagir; d'instinct, il éleva son bras gauche, s'apprêtant à son tour à riposter à ses adversaires mais s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il vit bien que son bras était nu, totalement dépourvu de son disque à lui.

Il était sans protection pour contrer ces futures attaques.

_« Pense vite Kaiba... grrr...»_

Yugi et Joey se mirent à rire avec encore plus de frénésie lorsqu'ils convoquèrent un monstre qui appartenait à Kaiba lui-même.

C'était un char d'assaut, rien de moins, et l'une des dernières fiertés du grand pdg; le canon XYZ, et par surcroît pointé dans sa direction.

_« C'est une illusion...une illusion... »_ tenta de convaincre Kaiba.

- Très bien Yug! s'exclama Joey. Ça c'est amusant!

« _Une illusion...illusion... »_ songea Kaiba qui fit face, bien que séparé par une dizaine de mètres du monstre.

Et puis le bruit tonnant d'un coup de canon précéda le lourd projectile qui frôla la silhouette de Kaiba – qui ne broncha pas- pour aller s'écraser contre la façade d'une vitrine de magasin un peu plus à sa gauche.

- Ah zut! Raté! cria Joey qui sautillait sur ses pattes. Une longue queue avait maintenant fait son apparition derrière son postérieur.

Puis des cris, des hurlements se firent entendre; les habitants de la ville s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens, pressés de se mettre à couvert et s'éloigner au plus vite du lieu de guerre.

_« Illusion? »_

Cette fois, Kaiba douta que c'en fut une. Il avait bien entendu siffler le projectile en lui passant à côté et sentit un coup de vent le rafler au passage.

Il était devenu une cible. Immobile et trop stupéfait pour savoir comment réagir.

Et il n'avait rien pour contrer ces attaques.

- On recommence? s'amusa Yugi en riant aux éclats.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas? Alors, tu aimes jouer Kaiba?

« _GRRRRRRR… »_

La fuite. Que pouvait-il faire sinon fuir, même lâchement? Ce qui lui répugnait au plus haut degré. Mais il ne pouvait ni se défendre ni demeurer sur place à attendre d'être transpercé à son tour comme une passoire.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas, moralement, risquer que quelqu'un soit blessé dans ce jeu de guerre.

BOUM!

Un autre coup tiré dans sa direction acheva de le laisser réfléchir sur l'action à entreprendre. Sauf qu'il lui fallait des munitions.

Et où d'autre qu'à la Kaiba Corp pourrait-il les trouver?

Mouvante, la cible se mit à courir, espérant qu'ils ne le poursuivraient pas.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre à nouveau le nord, c'était cette voix presque désagréable qui regrettait déjà son absence.

- Oh! Il est parti… TU peux courir Kaiba…j'en ai pas fini avec toi!

**&&&&&&**

- Vous avez entendu? sursauta Yugi en se levant d'un bond.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être levé brusquement.

Clairement, ils lui semblaient avoir entendu le bruit d'une sourde explosion.

- Ouais…et ça me dit rien de bon! Répliqua Joey qui regarda les gardes sur l'étage courir dans tous les sens, armes aux poings.

Eux aussi, plus fiévreusement, cherchaient d'où provenait ce bruit, double par surcroît. Il y avait bel et bien eu deux bruits identiques.

- C'est dehors! cria un garde qui sortait de l'ascenseur en courant vers ses collègues. On dirait que quelqu'un s'amuse à faire péter des endroits de la ville. Et n'oubliez pas M. Kaiba. Restez tous dans ce foutu couloir!

_« Sortons, Yugi! »_ ordonna Atem qui refit surface.

_« Quoi? Mais… »_

_« Tout de suite Yugi » _

_« Bon, très bien… »_

Dans un mouvement, Yugi se mit à courir vers l'escalier, jugeant que cela risquait d'être moins encombré que l'ascenseur en ce moment.

- Hé Yug! Tu vas nulle part sans moi! siffla Joey qui le talonnait déjà. Tristan! Reste avec Téa et Mokuba! Ne les quitte pas des yeux, ok?

Éberlué par tout ce branle-bas, Tristan acquiesça de la tête.

- Ouais, d'accord!

- Et puis d'abord… pourquoi on descend? demanda Joey qui suivait toujours son petit compagnon.

« _Ouais, pourquoi? »_ demanda Yugi au pharaon.

« _Il faut y aller Yugi. »_

_« Encore une de tes intuitions? Mais dis-moi ce qui se passe Yami? »_

_« Humm. »_

À nouveau, Atem s'était tu.

**&&&&&&**

L'immense boulevard s'était vidé de tout son monde. Seules quelques têtes, cachées derrière certains immeubles, osaient reluquer vers le centre de la ville pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se tramait.

Une vitrine de magasin avait explosé ainsi qu'un mur, de l'autre côté de la rue, qui était resté saccagé par un énorme trou.

Mais nulle trace d'un engin quelconque qui eut pu commettre le délit.

Tous s'interrogeaient. Et le plus troublant demeurait que personne n'avait rien vu.

_« Alors, quoi maintenant, Yami? »_

_« Grr…je ne sais pas. »_

_« Mais tu veux pas m'expliquer?_ » insista Yugi qui commençait à perdre patience devant cet éternel silence.

_« Je ne suis sûr de rien Yugi. Sinon, je te dirais. Mais je suis persuadé que ça a un rapport avec Kaiba. » _

_« Mais lequel? » _

_« C'est ce qu'il faut découvrir. Et le plus vite que possible. » répondit le pharaon._

_« Je crois qu'il serait bon de ne pas le laisser seul. Qui que ce soit, lui en veut c'est certain. Et il n'est pas impossible qu'il récidive. J'en ai bien peur…»_

Grrr… et pensait-il qu'il était le seul à éprouver cette peur?

Et Mokuba, lui? À quoi pouvait-il penser en ce moment même?

**&&&&&&**

Les gardes avaient repris leur place, toujours sur le qui-vive.

Malgré les bruits de pas de courses effrénées et les va et vient tumultueux, Mokuba, plus alerté que jamais, n'avait jamais quitté la chambre de son frère.

Il mourrait avec lui si c'était possible. Mais jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit entrer dans cette pièce et essayer de lui faire du mal.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin soignant.

- Ah! M. Kaiba…dit-il d'une mine réjouie.

Mokuba demeura sur ses gardes. Qui sait si ce médecin n'était pas lui-même responsable de l'état de Séto? Ou peut-être même un complice?

Non, il n'était plus sûr de rien à présent.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle qui vous fera plaisir.

Mokuba ne broncha pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rester méfiant.

- Votre frère est sorti du coma. Les moniteurs cérébraux le confirment.

Cette fois, Mokuba fut saisi d'une joie indescriptible. Enfin, son frère n'était plus en danger. Et il allait récupérer et bientôt ouvrir les yeux.

Oui. C'était la nouvelle la plus réjouissante de sa vie.

Comme un gamin, il se mit à sautiller gaiement.

- ET quand? Quand…quand va-t-il se réveiller?

Le docteur, d'abord soulagé par l'état amélioré de son très important patient, fut ravi de voir cet immense sourire sur les lèvres du petit frère.

- Ça, je ne sais pas. Peut-être un jour ou deux. Ça dépendra de lui. Mais le pire est passé. C'est l'important, n'est-ce pas?

- Ça oui!

- Très bien, je vous laisse.

**&&&&&&**

Yugi et Joey venaient tout juste de remonter lorsque, à son tour, Mokuba sortit de la chambre en courant, tout sourire.

- Séto est sorti de son coma…

- Oh! s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur, aussi heureux que Mokuba.

- Il est…réveillé? demanda Téa qui s'informait par là à savoir s'il avait eu le temps de pouvoir bavarder un peu avec lui.

- Ah non! Pas encore! Mais le docteur pense que ça ne devrait pas être long…

- Ouah! C'est formidable gamin! s'écria Joey en le saisissant dans ses bras comme s'il soulevait un bambin de 5 ans.

Et il était heureux. Réellement content. Sans même savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être dû au simple fait qu'il allait de nouveau pouvoir embêter Kaiba comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque-là. Juste revoir sa bouille ulcérée par moments, peut-être. Rien ne pouvait remplacer cette joie plutôt insolite peut-être, mais vraie.

L'important, n'était-ce pas qu'il allait s'en sortir?

**&&&&&&**

- Ouais…c'est ça…je m'en fiche! souffla Ivy au téléphone en guettant autour d'elle que personne ne l'approchait pour écouter sa conversation.

- Amuse-toi autant que tu voudras…mais je te préviens…reprit-elle avec du feu dans les prunelles. T'approche pas trop d'ici, compris? J'ai d'autres projets. Et je te l'interdis… Si jamais tu…

Puis elle s'était interrompu rapidement se rendant compte que le ton de sa voix s'était élevé et que, curieusement, Yugi avait regardé dans sa direction.

Il était le seul, même au milieu de ces réjouissances, à se soucier d'elle, apparemment.

Perspicace, Atem avait temporairement emprunté le corps de Yugi et scrutait l'étrangère sans trop savoir ce qu'il y retrouverait.

Il regretta même de ne pas être plus proche ou de n'avoir pas une ouie plus fine, particulièrement lorsqu'il entrevu son visage rosir d'une colère visible puis se radoucir aussi vite lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu à son tour.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans tout ce tableau?

L'infirmière qui avait l'air trop gentille? Les menaces de cet étrange personnage que personne n'avait toujours pas vu? Les coups d'explosion dehors et ces démolitions bizarres et invisibles? Cet espoir soudain de voir Kaiba se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre?

Tout.

Mais pourquoi était-il donc le seul à percevoir encore une menace là où tout semblait vouloir revenir à la normale?

C'est vrai, Kaiba éveillé, il allait se mettre à pourchasser ce dangereux criminel et à lui faire regretter son geste, c'était certain. Et Atem fut d'avis qu'il aurait raison de le faire.

Mais voilà… dans ce regard bleu presque timide, celui d'Ivy, il lui semblait ne pas être en mesure de scruter son réel fond de pensée. Ce qui lui arrivait très rarement en l'occurrence. Il y avait un mur qui l'empêchait tout simplement de parvenir au-delà.

_« Faudra garder un œil sur elle, je crois, Yugi. »_

_« Quoi? »_

**&&&&&&**

**La _nuit tous les chats sont gris_**_ : On ne peut pas bien, de nuit particulièrement, distinguer les personnes et les choses._

_Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours!_


	6. Il n'est pire eau que l'eau qui dort

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Et bien voilà la suite. Désolée, si j'ai pris un peu de temps. Mais j'ai été occupée cette semaine et j'ai pas pris une minute jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour travailler à mes fics. Alors!_

_Sinon, encore une fois, je vous remercie énormément de me suivre. Et j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire!_

_Merci beaucoup à vous toutes (tous?) lol _

_Grosses Bises!_

**Chapitre 6 **

**Il n'est pire eau que l'eau qui dort**

- Séto…Séto… répéta tout bas Mokuba, une dernière fois.

Cela devait faire près de dix minutes qu'il essayait de réveiller son frère, espérant de tout son cœur que sa voix parviendrait au plus profond de son âme. N'était-il pas en droit de croire qu'il y réussirait, proche comme il l'était?

Mais seulement voilà, la vérité était que Kaiba dormait dur comme fer.

Ce qui ne restait pas sans alarmer Mokuba qui se sentait de plus en plus attiré lui-même par un profond sommeil.

Ça faisait déjà plus d'une trois heures qu'il était sorti du coma. Alors, qu'attendait-il pour ouvrir les yeux?

- …alors, notre patient? Toujours pas réveillé? demanda Ivy en faisant irruption une nouvelle fois dans la chambre.

Mokuba était littéralement écrasé sur son fauteuil, la regardant s'approcher de son frère pour vérifier ses pansements, apparemment.

- Vous avez vraiment fort mauvaise mine, lui dit-elle encore, espérant par là l'obliger à quitter pour aller dormir un peu.

Ce à quoi elle n'eut pas de réponse.

**&&&&&&**

_« Yami! Mais pourquoi tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui se passe? »_

_« Je n'ai rien à dire pour le moment Yugi. »_

_« Alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi il faut surveiller cette infirmière? Elle fait son travail tout à fait normalement. Tu es vraiment très étrange depuis cet accident, pharaon »_

Atem ne répondit pas tout de suite aux angoisses de Yugi.

Mais il demeurait convaincu que rien ne collait dans tout ce tableau.

_« Alors? » demanda encore Yugi qui s'était éloigné temporairement des autres._

_« Rien. J'observe et je réfléchis Yugi. C'est tout. » répondit Atem._

_« Grr…mais tu réfléchis à quoi? » _

Le petit homme maugréait doucement, désireux de soutirer quelques informations supplémentaires. Mais elles ne venaient toujours pas.

_« Yugi. L'important pour le moment c'est de ne pas quitter Kaiba des yeux. Ce que je crois…c'est qu'il est en danger. »_

_« Quoi? Tu en es certain? C'est grave, tu le sais? »_

_« Dis-moi que tu n'y as pas pensé toi-même, Yugi. Tu le sens toi aussi, j'en suis sûr.»_

À nouveau, il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

_« Oui. Y'a quelque chose de malsain dans l'atmosphère »_

_« Et tu crois que ça a un rapport avec cette infirmière? »_

_« Je sais pas. Peut-être. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas entièrement étrangère à tout ça. »_

Son intuition se vit à nouveau renforcée par une nouvelle entrée d'Ivy dans la chambre de Kaiba; assurément, elle portait une attention assidue au patient le plus populaire de l'hôpital. Toutes ces allées et venues ne pouvaient pas ne pas être remarquées, surtout pas par Atem qui s'en méfiait maintenant comme de la peste.

Mais il savait cependant que Mokuba y était aussi.

Sauf qu'il fut d'avis, d'un jugement éclairé, qu'il valait mieux également ne pas laisser le jeune cadet trop longtemps seul lui non plus.

_« Hum… »_

**&&&&&&**

Il lui semblait courir depuis des heures; il avait bien la Kaiba Corp devant les yeux mais plus il s'en approchait et plus l'édifice semblait s'éloigner. C'était complètement ahurissant.

Si bien qu'il en eut assez et décida de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, assis sur un banc de la ville. Il lui fallait réfléchir à tout ça; tenter de trouver une solution.

C'Était irritant de n'en trouver aucune et que le parfait contrôle de la situation lui échappe des mains. Comme il en avait horreur.

Oui. C'était un cauchemar. Et pourtant, où qu'il fût, il lui fallait pouvoir se défendre contre toute éventualité. En commençant par se raisonner.  
Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Ou si c'était uniquement un rêve, alors il souhaitait se réveiller instamment.

Perdu. Kaiba était vraisemblablement perdu.

Ses bras s'étaient accoudés sur ses genoux, la tête cachée entre les mains.

Il était épuisé, totalement décontenancé.

- Monsieur?

Une petite voix, provenant vraisemblablement d'une fillette, se fit entendre.

Cette fois, il n'osa pas regarder, peut-être dans la peur inconsciente d'y retrouver quelque chose de désagréable.

Mais la créature insista avec une voix des plus douces et mélodieuses.

- Monsieur?

_« Grr…quoi? Elle veut que je lui dessine un mouton, peut-être? »_

Ne manquerait plus que ça.

Et pourtant, il se décida finalement à regarder l'objet de ce dérangement.

Et il ne le regrettait pas, bien qu'il demeurait parfaitement conscient que ce fut peut-être là encore un tour de son imagination.

Elle était réellement très mignonne et fait curieux, il ne voyait pas son visage même s'il savait qu'il était d'une beauté surnaturelle. Rien ne pourrait émaner de mauvais d'une si belle personne. Et Kaiba en restait fasciné autant que troublé.

Soudainement, elle tendit une main vers lui, désireuse qu'il la prenne et la suive.

Allait-elle se transformer comme les autres, elle aussi?

Qu'allait-il arriver s'il prenait cette main?

«_ Tu deviens névrotique, Kaiba »_

La petite insistait, ne retirant pas sa main et au contraire, saisissant la sienne avec beaucoup de douceur.

Et puis Kaiba se leva du banc, prêt à la suivre.

De toute façon, que pouvait-il arriver de pire?

- Ne va pas par là…j'ai essayé déjà… dit-il en essayant de la retenir alors qu'elle avait pris la direction de la Kaiba Corp à son tour.

Kaiba recula d'un pas.

Comment se faisait-il que l'immeuble se rapprochait maintenant au fur et à mesure que leurs pas avançaient?

Était-ce cette jolie créature qui en était la cause?

Il ne voyait toujours pas son visage resplendissant de lumière, mais il sut qu'elle lui souriait aimablement.

Toujours, il ne ressentait aucune animosité; au contraire, un vent de quiétude et bien-être soufflait sur sa personne.

C'était tout de même étrange qu'il ne puisse entrevoir son visage. Et ce qui l'était encore plus c'était cette impression bizarre de déjà-vu ou qu'il la connaissait déjà.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'édifice, elle lâcha sa main comme pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient déjà rendus et qu'elle avait fait son devoir.

Mais si elle était la clé susceptible d'ouvrir une porte, n'était-elle pas un passe-partout capable de les ouvrir toutes?

Kaiba se récusa, reprenant vivement la main de la petite en l'entraînant à l'intérieur; il n'était pas question qu'il la lâche.

Curieusement, dès qu'ils furent entrés, la petite avait déjà grandi et s'était transformée en jeune adolescente d'à peu près 13 ou 14 ans. Et c'était fou tout le charme et la beauté qui se dégageaient d'elle.

Kaiba en était presque envoûté.

_« Oh…je vais pas devenir pédophile en plus dans ce rêve de dingue! Ça non! Grrr… » _

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? »_

_« Bon, d'accord…on va juste chercher mon deck et ensuite, je la laisserai repartir. C'est ça. »_

La jeune fille souriait encore comme si elle avait parfaitement suivi le fil de son raisonnement.

- C'est par ici, je crois…dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Kaiba freina brusquement.

- Pourquoi es-tu là? Tu ne fais pas partie de ce rêve, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, c'est exact.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu là? répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit encore alors qu'une dernière transformation s'opéra sur tout son corps; elle était maintenant devenue jeune femme, dans la même tranche d'âge que Kaiba qui sursauta, devant cette image, le souffle coupé.

Elle était encore plus belle.

Si bien que s'il n'avait pas été lui-même, Kaiba, et au contraire le plus commun des hommes, il aurait succombé follement.

- Pour toi…souffla-t-elle tendrement en posant une main sur la joue de Kaiba.

_« Quoi? »_

Troublé. Ému.

Et cette lumière qui cachait toujours son visage. Mais pourquoi cette impression de la connaître?

Jamais il n'avait encore croisé une seule femme qui pût l'égaler en grâce et en douceur. Alors, pourquoi?

Son geste de la main fut suivi par un autre encore plus surprenant lorsqu'elle avança ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une chaleur intense parcourut tout son être, de la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Jamais il n'avait embrassé une femme.

Le baiser fut court. Trop court lui sembla-t-il. Et un étrange désir s'était emparé de sa personne.

**&&&&&&**

Mokuba avait partiellement fermé les yeux un instant, ce qui permit à Ivy de porter un regard plus détaillé sur la silhouette endormie.

Elle fut le seul témoin d'un détail curieux et fort intéressant. Qui la fit sourire d'une certaine satisfaction d'ailleurs.

Kaiba paraissait avoir gardé la faculté d'éprouver des pulsions physiques assez révélatrices, malgré son profond sommeil.

_« Quoi? Comment est-ce possible? » _

De manière à couvrir cette vision à son propre frère au cas où il ouvrirait les yeux, elle se plaça entre lui et Mokuba, aux côtés du lit. Mais sa fascination n'avait d'égale que sa perversion.

_«De mieux en mieux… »_

Mais qu'avait-elle donc aperçu d'aussi intéressant?

**&&&&&&**

Et puis le tintement de l'ascenseur indiqua l'arrivée de leur destination à l'ultime palier inférieur de la Kaiba Corp.

Ils se tenaient toujours la main, n'osant ni l'un ni l'autre briser le moment.

- Va…il revient…souffla-t-elle en poussant doucement Kaiba dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

C'est curieusement à regret qu'il lâcha sa main pour se diriger vers le précieux coffre-fort où était gardé son deck de jeu. Mais il regretta encore plus amèrement lorsqu'en se retournant, elle avait disparu.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle reste, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir qui elle était.

_« Mais qu'est-ce ça veut dire…? »_

- AH! Kaiba! Te revoilà! Mais…s'écria cette voix, c'est que je commençais à m'impatienter !

_« Grrr… »_

Oui, il sortait d'un rêve pour retomber dans son cauchemar.

Ça ne devait être qu'un intermède entre les deux.

Qui plus est, des plus appréciés. Ne l'avait-elle pas conduit jusqu'ici?

Kaiba se dépêcha d'ouvrir le coffre et d'y saisir son disque de duel tout en saisissant sa mallette argentée qu'il ouvrit dans un éclair.

- Pas la peine de courir, Kaiba… on a tout notre temps…regarde! »

Un nuage se déploya dans la pièce, découvrant un large écran vitré.

Puis sur cet écran, il vit enfin apparaître l'image d'un homme alité, visiblement à l'hôpital, et en fort mauvais état.

Lui-même.

Kaiba chancela avec peine.

- Et oui, recommença la voix. C'est bien toi. Et c'est bien la réalité. Tu es entre la vie et la mort Kaiba… Et c'est à moi d'en décider!

- Sale vermine.

Mais pouvait-il se fier à ce qu'il voyait?

La voix continua de se faire entendre.

- Maintenant, le jeu peut vraiment commencer…voilà ce que je te propose…

_« Ai-je le choix? »_

- Ton corps se trouve à l'hôpital de Domino…alors tu devras te battre pour le récupérer.

- Quoi?

- Te battre, Kaiba! Mais si j'arrive avant toi jusqu'à lui, c'est que j'aurai gagné. Et si je gagne, mon cher ami, c'est que tu seras mort.

- En somme, je dois arriver à l'hôpital avant toi, c'est ça?

Un éclat de rire presque brutal retentit dans les oreilles de Kaiba

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que ça sera sans livrer bataille, j'espère?

_« Grrr…et je parie qu'il n'y a aucune règle? »_

- Je te préviens déjà que je contrôle la partie…souviens-t'en lui signifia encore la voix.

Vrai. Et ça serait la partie la plus difficile de toute sa vie.

Comment se battre logiquement contre l'illusion?

Mais il allait au moins essayer.

Il devait retrouver son corps au plus vite.

**&&&&&&**

Cette fois, Yami ne résista pas davantage. Il lui fallait se rapprocher coûte que coûte de cette chambre, quitte à fâcher Mokuba. Il devait savoir ce qui s'y passait réellement et s'assurer que le jeune Kaiba était également en sécurité.

Peu importe; il prétexterait une babiole pour s'en approcher. Mais il fallait voir Kaiba.

Quand il poussa la porte, il vit Mokuba légèrement endormi dans le coin de la pièce et Ivy qui paraissait un peu penchée au-dessus du corps de Kaiba.

Il aurait juré l'avoir entendu marmonner quelque chose de totalement inaudible tant sa voix était basse.

Il toussa vivement et provoqua volontairement un sursaut d'Ivy qui se retourna rapidement vers la porte en se dégageant du lit.

- Oh! Monsieur…je ne suis pas certaine que vous soyez…

- Non! S'écria Mokuba, réveillé par le toussotement de Yugi. Ça va, c'est un ami, il peut entrer.

Ivy devait à nouveau changer de stratégie et faire avec l'arrivant.

Il lui parut quasi certain maintenant qu'elle aurait affaire à plus d'une personne pour se rendre jusqu'à Kaiba.

Et pourquoi ce jeune homme au regard d'améthyste ne cessait-il donc jamais de l'épier de la sorte? Et puis, avait-il entendu le moindre mot sortir de sa bouche?

Avec plus d'audace, Yami confirma son impression en lui réservant un sourire quasi angélique. Celui d'une personne qui lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire et qui la surveille de près.

Elle rageait, bien qu'elle lutta pour ne pas perdre son sourire et lui donner raison.

Mais elle préféra sortir finalement.

Y avait-il, raisonnablement, quelque chose à ajouter?

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Yugi, qui se tenait encore un pas au dehors et un autre en dedans de pièce, hésita un moment devant l'image de Kaiba alité sur son lit. Il était réellement mal amoché, ce qui ébranla Yugi autant que le pharaon. C'était d'une tristesse sans nom.

Yugi fut soudainement apostrophé par derrière; Joey s'était pointé à son tour en passant la tête dans la chambre tandis que le reste de son corps était lui aussi à l'extérieur.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer… balbutia Mokuba qui ne prit pas la peine de se relever de son fauteuil.

Joey fut le premier à y mettre les pieds.

Un pincement douloureux enlaçait son cœur soudainement. Lui non plus n'appréciât pas de voir Kaiba dans cet état. Pas du tout.

_« C'est rien…c'est rien…il va se réveiller et… »_

- Ça va Yug? s'écria-t-il en rattrapant la silhouette de Yugi qui semblait prêt à défaillir en approchant du lit de Kaiba.

Même Mokuba s'était levé dans un coup de vent.

_« Mais…qu'est-ce … »_

Yugi était étourdi et pire que tout, une irrésistible envie de dormir s'emparait de son être comme si, épuisé, il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

Il faut dire que c'était un peu le cas, fermant un œil de temps à autres par intermittence. Comme pour tous ceux qui étaient présents et qui s'inquiétaient trop pour la santé de Kaiba.

«_ Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir un peu… »_

_« Hummm… » souffla Atem, un peu indifférent à ce trouble passager._

_« Quoi? »_

Joey l'aida à retourner vers la porte; il semblait vraiment sur le point de tomber par terre.

- Yugi… va dans l'autre pièce et essaie de te reposer, d'accord? offrit Mokuba fort concerné par ses amis.

- Mais non…ça ira très bien, je t'assure. Je vais aller manger un petit peu et je reviendrai. Ça ira.

- T'es sûr Yug? s'inquiéta aussitôt Joey qui n'osait pas le lâcher.

Puis il était sorti de la chambre, laissant Joey et Mokuba ensemble.

Le blondinet s'approcha solennellement de son rival de toujours.

- Hé! Kaiba! Je suis certain que tu m'entends… allez, réveille-toi mec… et arrête de nous foutre la trouille, d'accord?

Mokuba souriait devant tant de sollicitude.

Quand il y repensait, peut-être était-ce vrai que ces deux têtes de mules s'appréciaient sans oser se le dire autrement qu'en joutes verbales et en agacements prolongés.

Mais jamais il n'appréciât autant Joey.

Même s'il était crevé et qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de rester éveillé, il ne pouvait pas demeurer insensible.

Joey se retourna vers Mokuba.

- Et toi, gamin, tu tiens le coup?

Mokuba inclina la tête en lui souriant gentiment.

- Super. Alors, je retourne dans le couloir et si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, te gêne pas, d'accord?

- Oui, merci Joey. C'est vraiment sympa.

Joey se redressa pour se diriger vers la porte. Il en avait assez vu.

Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il avait du mal à supporter cette vision.

- Joey! s'écria Mokuba avant qu'il n'aie rejoint la porte.

- Oui, quoi?

- J'aimerais…si jamais je m'endors… je sais pas…

Joey lui prêta plus d'attention encore.

Que voulait-il dire exactement?

- …enfin, si jamais je suis un peu dans les pommes… laisse pas mon frère tout seul, d'accord?

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Moki?

- Je veux pas qu'il reste tout seul et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…et que je puisse pas le protéger. Tu comprends? Il est tout ce que j'ai Joey.

Joey Wheeler sentir son cœur fondre.

Mokuba n'était-il pas en train de lui démontrer sa confiance au point de lui demander de veiller sur Kaiba? Était-ce bien cela?

Et pourquoi lui? Mokuba ne restait sûrement pas sans savoir que Kaiba n'apprécierait probablement pas d'apercevoir sa bouille en se réveillant, non?

Alors quoi?

- Promets-moi Joey. Promets-moi de le protéger si je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire.

IL allait répliquer par une rigolade mais finalement, il n'en fit rien, peut-être lui-même trop consterné pour savoir quoi dire exactement.

- D'accord, gamin. C'est bon. Je promets.

Ce qui rendit le sourire à Mokuba. Mieux, il semblait allégé d'un poids.

**&&&&&&**

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Ah…je crois que le manque de sommeil commence à me narguer trop fort, je crois… »_

_« Yugi! » s'écria Atem._

_« Ce n'est pas le manque de sommeil ou de nourriture. Ce n'est même pas de la fatigue. »_

_« Ah non? Alors, c'est quoi? Pharaon, tu vas arrêter de jouer aux devinettes? »_

_Atem se fit grave et sérieux._

_« Kaiba…je crois que ce n'est pas un sommeil ordinaire. »_

**&&&&&&&**

_**Il n'est pire eau que l'eau qui dort** : c'est souvent des personnes d'apparence inoffensive qu'il faut le plus se méfier._

_Sur ce, bonne semaine!_

_Et n'oubliez pas de me poster une petite review! Très appréciée…comme toujours!_

_Merci à vous!_


	7. L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Et ben, j'avoue avoir pris un peu de retard parce que j'arrivais pas à me satisfaire en écrivant ce chapitre. La vérité, c'est que je le suis pas encore d'ailleurs. Mais bon, il faut bien faire avancer les choses tout de même. Lol_

_Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira encore, bien entendu._

_Ah! Un point très important, je suis pas une pro – hélas!- des duels…alors, ça m'est un peu difficile de sortir les cartes de monstres et commencer à établir lesquelles appartiennent à qui et ce qu'elles font et… bon, en tk. Mais de toute façon, ce ne sont pas de vrais duels. Comme vous pourrez le constater. Alors, ne m'en veuillez pas trop et soyez indulgents, d'accord? Enfin, j'apprécierais! Lol _

_À nouveau, je tiens à remercier mes lectrices assidues! Merci à **Make A Secret,** **Kisarathedragon, Regenerating Fire, ano19735 (contente de faire ta connaissance! Et non, Séto pompe rien du tout! Lol), Shaya, Orieul, Saya, Erra, ElfeMystique, Joana Melodya, et Blue EyesDreamer!** _

_En fait, je vous remercie toutes du fond du cœur. Mille fois chacune. Vous savez que je vous adore?_

_Et…encore une fois, un million d'excuses pour ce petit retard._

**Chapitre 7**

_**L'habit ne fait pas le moine**_

_« Pas un sommeil ordinaire? »_

Bien sûr que non, ça n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Il sortait du coma le pauvre homme. Alors, à quoi fallait-il s'attendre?

Pourtant, dans la voix d'Atem flottait bien plus qu'une simple allusion; sa voix tonnait, orageuse et empreinte d'une menace sévère. Un avertissement qui ne laissait toujours présager rien d'agréable. Et Yugi savait mieux que quiconque combien il était sage de se fier à l'instinct du pharaon.

_« Très bien! On a assez joué Yami! Alors, dis-moi au moins ce que tu sais! »_ lui dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

_« Je n'en suis pas certain encore. Et c'est ça le problème Yugi. Sinon, je te le dirais, tu le sais bien. »_ lui répondit Atem en portant le regard vers la porte de la chambre de Kaiba.

_« Je commence à en douter, Yami…tu es vraiment bizarre depuis… »_

Mais Yugi s'était tu, ébranlé lui-même par cet attentat si violent à l'endroit de Kaiba.

Cette fois, le pharaon émit un demi-rire très doux qui se voulait réconfortant et en même temps confident.

« _Tu te sens mieux Yugi?_ »

Yugi avait déjà repris du poil de la bête. Tristan s'était empressé auprès de lui pour lui tendre un café, ce que le jeune tricolore ne buvait jamais, mais devant les circonstances, il l'avait avalé d'une traite. Même s'il en grimaçait encore.

« _Euh…oui…ça va._ _Donc, tu n'es pas certain? Mais de quoi?_ »

Atem laissa s'évanouir un soupir presque inaudible.

_« Argghhh…mais si je le savais…ça serait plus simple. La seule chose dont je sois certain c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de maléfique qui rôde…Mais nous trouverons, Yugi. Nous trouverons.»_

_« D'accord… »_ répondit ce dernier sans émettre une certaine crainte dans la voix. « _On commence par quoi? »_

**&&&&&&**

Kaiba avait déjà quitté le siège de sa compagnie. Rien ne servait plus à s'y attarder maintenant qu'il connaissait l'enjeu réel de ce mystérieux combat qu'il devait livrer. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait son petit frère aux mains de ce dangereux psychopathe. D'ailleurs, et c'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus, allait-il attenter à la vie de son cadet comme il l'avait fait contre lui?

Seulement, l'hôpital lui semblait maintenant si loin. Normalement, en quelques minutes, il savait qu'il saurait s'y rendre. Mais il restait trop conscient que d'ici-là ce simple trajet pourrait s'étendre en un périlleux cauchemar interminable. Il sentait bien, avec toute la répugnance dont il était envahi, qu'il n'était pas le maître de la situation.

Et puis au travers de ce labyrinthe infernal, n'avait-il pas reçu une folle et toute petite compensation? Qui paraissait futile, insignifiante peut-être. Mais ce picotement, persistant et si affriolant sur ses lèvres n'en demeurait-il pas moins les vestiges de ce baiser si doux, si court, si étrange. Pendant quelques secondes, il lui avait semblé que le monde s'était arrêté, qu'il n'y avait plus ni rêve ni réalité.

Se put-il qu'il ait pu y éprouver quelque agrément, voire un plaisir jusque-là inconnu? Certes. Même s'il désirait en balayer le souvenir. Même s'il essayait de se convaincre que cet acte – qu'il n'avait pas empêché- put lui faire ressentir plus de répulsion que de désir?

Certes.

Et il en restait troublé.

Était-ce une espèce de sirène dont il serait l'appât? Était-elle de connivence avec ce malade?

Il avait beau tout retourner dans sa tête de la manière la plus rachitique qui soit et pourtant, rien ne pouvait affirmer qu'elle le soit. Et puis, il n'avait rien ressenti de malsain provenir de sa personne; ses intentions, comme ses gestes, relevaient de la plus pure bienveillance.

Mais il n'eut pas davantage de temps pour se prêter au jeu des questions-réponses. Il avait une tâche à accomplir qui s'avérait de la plus extrême importance : se réveiller.

Et pour ce faire, il devait rejoindre l'hôpital. Du moins, et c'est ce qui le terrifiait le plus, si c'était réellement le but et que ce sadique tienne parole. Si jamais il en eut une.

La première voiture fit l'affaire. En un tourne-main, il fit démarrer le moteur de la limousine de la Kaiba Corp puis se mit en chemin vers la ville, le pied bien appuyé sur l'accélérateur.

Il avait rejoint le large boulevard, dépassé le pont, lorsque cette désagréable sensation de rouler en vain se fit à nouveau ressentir; il lui semblait que le bout de la route était injoignable. Plus il roulait et plus loin la ville se retrouvait.

- Grrr! grogna-t-il en frappant violemment le volant de sa main.

Kaiba fut envahi d'une rage insurmontable. Était-il appelé à tourner en rond éternellement?

Il fut forcé d'arrêter sa course lorsque les ténèbres du soir plongèrent droit sur lui. Il faisait noir comme dans le fond d'une caverne. Même les lumières de la ville semblaient s'être éteintes en même temps.

- Génial! Et maintenant, quoi d'autre? marmonna-t-il en glissant un coup d'œil autour de la voiture, totalement sur ses gardes.

Sa vue ne discernait rien de suspect. Pour ne pas dire rien du tout. Il lui paraissait avoir quitté la route et s'être retrouvé dans un champ désert.

À défaut de ne pouvoir apercevoir la moindre forme ou silhouette, il dressa l'oreille avec plus d'acuité. Mais ce fut par le toucher qu'il comprit un peu mieux où il se trouvait. Des brindilles craquaient sous ses pieds puis de l'herbe à mi-hauteur des genoux lui caressaient le bas des jambes. Tout semblait indiquer qu'il se retrouvait dans un champ. Kaiba arrêta ses pas sitôt qu'il se sentit frôlé le tibia, jetant un regard sévère vers le bas bien qu'il ne fut toujours pas en mesure d'apercevoir l'objet qui lui tournait autour. Il faisait si noir qu'il avait peine à distinguer sa propre silhouette en dépit de son manteau blanc.

À nouveau, quelques bruits presque imperceptibles se firent entendre à ses pieds puis un autre froissement sur le bas de pantalon achevèrent de lui confirmer qu'il était la cible d'une ou de plusieurs créatures qui lui tournaient autour. Puis soudain, comme s'ils avaient ouvert leurs paupières, il fut put voir de petites prunelles rougeâtres dont les corps l'effleuraient encore.

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_

Comme si ce ne fut pas suffisant, la colère s'empoigna de lui avec plus d'ardeur lorsque des bruissements d'ailes se rapprochèrent à leur tour vers sa silhouette et qu'elles frisèrent vivement ses cheveux.

Kaiba eut le réflexe d'élever les bras pour chasser les indésirables. Mais ces créatures, se multipliant soudainement, paraissaient maintenant plus intéressées par le visiteur. De petits sons très aigus sortaient de leurs gueules. Ce qui laissa supposer logiquement à Kaiba qu'il s'agissait en fait, d'une multitude de chauve-souris.

Il avait pensé à se jeter à terre, mais il ne savait toujours pas à quoi il avait affaire au bas de ses jambes et c'est ce qui le poussa à se battre avec ses bras à l'aveuglette contre les volatiles.

D'autres bruits encore plus horribles se firent bientôt entendre de tous côtés; des gémissements lugubres suivis par le son d'une herbe écrasée sous des pas lourds, à la traîne.

- Grrr…

Cette fois, Kaiba se mutina, hurlant avec rage vers ce qui lui parût être le ciel.

- AhhhhH! Mais descends te battre contre moi si tu es un homme sale vermine! rugit-il avec force.

Un rire. Toujours ce rire dément qui se faisait entendre en signe de réponse.

- Ah! Kaiba! répondit l'écho du vent. Je serai aimable en te procurant au moins un peu de lumière…

Comme il cessait de parler, de petites flammes se mirent bientôt à apparaître un peu partout dans le champ tout autour de lui, elles dansaient avec les pas de petites créatures qu'il reconnut être des renards flamboyants; au bout de leurs queues étaient allumées de petites flammes et c'était ces étranges bêtes qui le frôlaient depuis le début.

- Grrr… murmura-t-il encore en sentant une griffe érafler sa joue gauche au passage de l'une des chauve-souris qui avait paru, pendant un moment, vouloir lui disputer un morceau de sa chair.

Seulement au travers de toutes ces petites bougies mobiles, Kaiba put entrevoir quelque chose de plus dangereux. Quelque chose qui s'avançait vers lui, provenant autant de derrière que de devant. Des formes de grandeur humaine qui vadrouillaient le sol en titubant.

« _Je vais t'en faire de la lumière… »_ songea-t-il rageur, plus que conscient qu'il se retrouvait dans une périlleuse situation dorénavant.

Dans un réflexe que seul un duelliste aurait pu avoir, il posa sa main sur la première carte du dessus, espérant de toutes ses forces que la bête qui en sortirait lui procurerait un peu plus de pouvoir et d'assurance. Le moment était venu de se défendre parce qu'il en était certain; à tout instant, il risquait d'être attaqué.

Il n'entrevit qu'avec peine la carte qu'il tenait entre les mains. Mais elle fut bien celle qu'il espérait.

- Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus, attaque !

Le monstre illumina le ciel de son jet de lumière, forçant nombre de créatures à reculer et gémir encore plus violemment.

Et Kaiba les vit; des zombies de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes.

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'épine dorsale. Comme il les détestait.

Comble de malheur, il put également apercevoir que ce champ n'avait rien de traditionnel… des dizaines de stèles funéraires se dressaient en désordres dans le cimetière.

Et même s'il se mettait à courir, où pourrait-il aller?

Dans un autre geste, il retira une autre carte de son deck, puisque tout semblait permis et qu'il ne paraissait pas du tout y avoir aucune règle à observer. Kaiba l'avait compris : ça n'avait rien d'un duel. Encore moins honnête. Aussi, allait-il mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Comme il se retirait sa carte, une autre chauve-souris lui entailla brusquement la même joue comme si elle était soudainement attirée par l'odeur du sang.

Ulcéré, Kaiba la saisit par une aile et la jeta violemment à terre en la piétinant brutalement.

Deux nouvelles cartes se retrouvèrent sous ses doigts, l'Invasion des flammes qui provoqua un immense feu dans le ciel, le forçant à s'illuminer de milles feux, ce qui rendit la clarté au paysage et l'autre, son fidèle Bœuf de Combat.

Il allait y passer peut-être la nuit, mais il allait se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule créature malfaisante sur son passage.

**&&&&&&**

- YUGI! JOEY! cria Mokuba en ouvrant la porte dans un éclair pour les rejoindre dans le corridor.

Il était totalement frénétique, les appelant visiblement au secours.

Ils se précipitèrent aussi rapidement vers lui, suivis par Ivy qui s'inquiéta aussi véritablement d'un tel énervement.

- Séto! Séto! Il…

Puis il les entraîna avec lui dans la chambre en courant pour leur montrer l'objet de son inquiétude soudaine.

Sur la joue gauche de Kaiba s'étalaient deux petites égratignures dans lesquelles le sang commençait à peine à coaguler.

- Comment s'est-il fait ça? demanda Joey

Paniqué au plus haut point, Mokuba n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'à nouveau, Yugi, qui venait de s'approcher à son tour, sentit ses jambes ramollir brusquement.  
Cette fois, dans la confusion, personne n'eut le temps de le rattraper si bien qu'il tomba à genoux près du lit, se retenant avec le barreau métallique.

- Yugi! crièrent Joey et Mokuba simultanément en le redressant par les bras.

_« Bon…là y'a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre… »_ pensa Joey en le soutenant jusqu'au couloir.

Tristan délaissa Téa – qui s'était endormie contre son épaule- pour se précipiter à son tour vers ses compagnons.

- Yug! mais qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu t'es reposé au moins comme on te l'avait demandé?

Joey ne trouvait absolument rien de réconfortant à la situation. D'abord, il se passait des choses étranges avec Kaiba et puis tout autant avec Yugi maintenant.

- Ouais…ça va… murmura Yugi en fermant les yeux, presque incapable de résister.

- Ok! J'ai une meilleure idée Yug… Tristan, raccompagne-le chez son grand-père et veille à ce qu'il dorme un peu, d'accord?

- Non! se rebiffa Yugi qui tentait de se relever pour s'asseoir. Je peux pas, il faut veiller sur Kaiba…

- Ouais, ouais… arrête de t'en faire Yug, on est là, tu le sais bien. Et puis, il faut que tu te reposes…

- Je ne pars pas d'ici Joey… dit encore le petit homme aux cheveux tricolores.

« _Il ne faut pas que je m'endormes… »_

_« Ou peut-être…si… » _lui répondit Atem qui se décidait à ressortir de son puzzle.

_« Ça serait peut-être une bonne idée justement de faire une sieste Yugi… si on arrivait à entrer dans le sommeil de Kaiba, ça nous donnerait une meilleure idée de ce qui se passe, tu es d'accord? »_

_« …tu crois qu'on y arriverait? »_ s'inquiéta Yugi.

_« Je sais pas. Mais on peut essayer… »_

- D'accord! reprit Yugi à l'adresse de Joey et Tristan. Mais je ne rentre pas à la maison. Je reste ici. Je vais juste essayer de me reposer un peu, c'est d'accord?

- Quoi? Mais non… tu serais bien mieux…

- Non, non, insista encore le jeune homme en réponse à Joey qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Ça va aller Joey, veille sur les Kaiba en attendant.

- Euh…oui…d'ac… répondit le blondinet.

- Allez, va rejoindre Mokuba, il a besoin de quelqu'un.

Joey retourna dans la chambre devenu de plus en plus curieux par les événements qu'il tentait de comprendre et de s'expliquer.

- Donc…Moki, comment c'est arrivé?

- Ben c'est ça le problème Joey… il n'est rien arrivé justement! Il n'a même pas bougé. Alors, d'où lui viennent ces marques? Vous avez une idée, infirmière?

Ivy s'était affairée jusque-là à soigner les petites entailles sur la joue de Kaiba. Elle réprimait difficilement une certaine colère. Mais forcée, elle s'en accommoda tant bien que mal.

- Non monsieur, d'ailleurs, c'est vous qui étiez avec lui…

Exact. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir?

La tristesse et l'angoisse ne quittaient plus le visage du jeune Kaiba.

- Hé! Moki… ça va aller, d'accord?

Et pourtant, bien qu'il n'était pas toujours très perspicace, Joey Wheeler était persuadé que l'explication se trouvait dans l'invisibilité. Il crut même, un instant, que peut-être était-ce là le phénomène d'un fantôme ou quelque chose qui eut pu lui ressembler. Et puis qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Yugi que même le pharaon ne pouvait contrôler ni comprendre?

Ivy termina d'apposer deux minuscules pansements sur la joue de Kaiba. Elle ne regardait ni l'un ni l'autre en face, convaincue qu'ils verraient dans son regard le feu de la colère qui lui montait aux tempes.

Fou comme elle bouillonnait à cet instant précis.

**&&&&&&**

Faisait-il jour? Faisait-il nuit?

Kaiba n'aurait pu le dire. Mais l'aube approchait et le cimetière était désert. Plus une ombre ne se mouvait devant lui. Il s'était battu durement. Il avait gagné sur son adversaire. Du moins, cette manche.

Et c'est fou comme il était fatigué.

Pire que tout, il ne savait plus où il était puisque aucune ville n'apparaissait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

**&&&&&&**

- Joey…j'ai peur… souffla Mokuba en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil et en repliant les jambes sous lui dans la position fœtale.

Sauf que cette fois, Joey aussi commençait à avoir peur également.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'encourager. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé se montrer réconfortant. Ce qui le poussa tout de même à essayer.

- T'inquiète Moki… ton frère va se réveiller c'est certain. C'est un batailleur, un gagnant… et je suis sûr que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre…

- Tu le crois vraiment Joey?

Le regard de Mokuba s'était remis à pétiller devant les encouragements du blond. Si lui croyait en la force presque surhumaine de Séto Kaiba, alors lui-même, son propre sang, n'avait aucun droit d'en douter.

Joey sourit timidement devant l'effusion de ses propres aveux. Kaiba avait beau être le plus glacial des hommes, n'en restait pas moins un redoutable adversaire qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Au fond, il n'en doutait pas, malgré le danger imminent qui le guettait, Kaiba s'en sortirait. D'ailleurs, et il ne l'avoua pas, mais personne d'autre ne le pourrait, sauf peut-être Yugi.

- Oui… j'en suis persuadé. Ton frère est un battant, insista Joey en levant le poing pour bien souligner sa ligne de pensée. Et puis…je pense que toi aussi Moki, tu devrais te reposer un peu. J'suis sûr que Kaiba n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

- Je veux pas fermer les yeux Joey. Je refuse de les ouvrir et qu'il ne soit plus là.

- Allons Moki… avec toute la garde qu'il y a autour de l'hôpital et dans les couloirs, je vois pas où il pourrait aller…

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Joey… murmura encore Mokuba dont l'angoisse ressurgissait à même sa voix.

_« Je sais Moki…je sais… »_

- T'inquiète pas. Et puis, on est là, dit Joey.

Mokuba pencha la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à ces dernières paroles.

- D'accord, je vous laisse entre frangins…

- Non! Joey! s'écria Mokuba qui semblait se ranimer. J'aimerais que tu restes…

Décidément, le cadet des Kaiba semblait lui porter plus d'estime qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais plus encore, Joey comprit l'immense solitude dont Mokuba était la proie.

- Bien sûr!…soupira-t-il en s'assoyant sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je reste là.

**&&&&&&**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Kaiba était étendu sur un lit bien moelleux; la pièce, qu'il reconnaissait sans mal, semblait plus tranquille et paisible qu'à l'habitude. Il était dans son propre lit. Et fait curieux, les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant pénétrer la douce chaleur du soleil dans la chambre. Lui qui tirait normalement les rideaux, se retrouva plongé au cœur d'une quiétude si apaisante qu'il eut du mal à réaliser qu'il rêvait encore probablement.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua encore plus, c'était ce poids supplémentaire qui pesait sur sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il descendit le regard, il vit une tête appuyée contre lui. Celle d'une femme.

Son premier réflexe aurait été de la repousser et la jeter hors du lit, bien loin de lui. Sauf qu'avant même de relever la tête dans sa direction, elle laissa glisser sa main sur son torse très tendrement. Ce qui arrêta toute action, y compris les pensées de Kaiba qui se montra curieux de cette sensation de bien-être étrange.

C'était elle. Encore elle. Et malgré l'impossibilité d'entrevoir toujours son visage, elle souriait en ricanant doucement.

- Je suis fière de toi…souffla-t-elle, en baisant le torse de Kaiba qui ne put empêcher un doux frémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi?

S'il n'était pas au paradis, alors où était-il donc encore?

- Tu t'es bien battu… et je sais que tu gagneras… souffla-t-elle en laissant ses lèvres caresser le corps de Kaiba qui découvrit de nouvelles sensations. Un plaisir intense se gravait dans son cœur et dans son âme.

Sans savoir comment, elle l'aimait sincèrement. Et cela l'émut plus qu'il ne saurait jamais l'avouer.

Et pourquoi cette impression de lui appartenir?

- Dis…murmura-t-elle en se relevant vers lui… et si tu te battais un peu…avec moi?

Les mots étaient sortis si tendrement de sa bouche qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur possible sur la signification véritable de leur sens. Son simple toucher le réclamait.

Parmi tous ces mauvais rêves dans lesquels il était perdu depuis quelque temps, c'était celui qu'il choisirait de revivre indéfiniment s'il avait le choix.

Et puis…pourquoi toujours cette étrange impression de ne rien savoir lui refuser?

Sans même ouvrir la bouche, elle était déjà à califourchon sur lui, faisant se caresser leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre d'un même entrain.

Kaiba posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, l'entraînant même à pousser plus loin ce délicieux combat.

Sans savoir comment, Séto Kaiba était au paradis.

**&&&&&&**

- Gwwaaaa! s'écria Joey en reculant presque jusqu'au mur, un bras relevé à hauteur du visage comme s'il cachait sa propre réaction ou qu'il était menacé par un troupeau de lionnes affamées.

- Mais t'es malade! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'écria Mokuba en se relevant dans un sursaut de son fauteuil.

Mokuba reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Seulement Joey n'osait pas avouer qu'il avait vu si peu souvent Kaiba sourire qu'il trouvait ce nouveau rictus sur son visage des plus terrifiants.

Ce n'était plus le même type qui se retrouvait étendu dans ce lit. Et cela lui ficha la trouille autant que ça le déconcertait.

- Il a souri! Non…euh…il sourit… balbutia-t-il comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un arrêt cardiaque, le regard arrondi et la bouche ouverte bien grande.

- Ben…qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là? Séto sourit souvent!

- Pfff! Ouais, à d'autres oui!

Mokuba soupira vivement en détournant le regard vers son frère.

- Et il a l'air heureux…il doit faire un beau rêve… souffla Mokuba en admiration penché sur ce visage rempli de sérénité.

_« Enfin! »_ songeait-il plus tranquille soudain.

-Euh…. bredouilla Joey en se frottant le derrière de la nuque, de plus en plus étonné par la tournure des événements. Euh… je crois que c'est un ….très beau rêve…

Son attention ne se détournait plus du milieu du lit.

-…érotique… finit-il par murmurer, ne sachant plus s'il devait s'esclaffer de rire maintenant ou se taire à tout jamais de peur de signer son arrêt de mort.

Il apercevait sans nulle difficulté une bosse de bonne envergure s'élever d'en dessous des couvertures : Séto Kaiba en pleine érection? Et il ne pouvait pas le cacher!

- Quoi? Mais non! Ce que tu peux avoir les idées mal tournées quand tu t'y mets… s'insurgea Mokuba dont le regard se faisait presque mauvais.

Il ne pouvait supporter que l'on essaie de ridiculiser Kaiba.

Joey ne cessait de se frotter le derrière de la nuque, encore plus embarrassé.

- C'est que… voulut-il continuer pour faire comprendre au jeune homme de quoi il était question.

Malencontreusement, Mokuba s'aperçut également du changement sur la silhouette immobile.

- OHHHH! s'exclama-t-il en détournant les yeux, rougissant à une vitesse fulgurante.

Cette fois, Joey ne put réprimer un ton moqueur et de pure ironie à l'endroit de Kaiba.

- Woahhhh! Et ben maintenant on est fixés… on sait que Kaiba n'est pas totalement le glaçon qu'il paraît! Hé! Hé! Quand je dirai ça aux…

- Joey! La ferme! Tu ne diras rien à personne, compris?

Mokuba était insulté au nom de Séto.

Mais le blondinet ne cessait de sourire à pleines dents en s'interdisant de détourner les yeux à son tour. C'était une image qui valait son pesant d'or. Une fortune inestimable que même Kaiba ne pourrait racheter en retour…

- Non, mais t'as pas honte? Et puis, reprit Mokuba qui rusa, déterminé à rejeter cette vision dans l'esprit de Joey, je vais finir par croire que t'as un sérieux penchant pour mon frère…!

_« Oh…il marque un point là…je ferais mieux de… »_

- Ça va! Ça va! J'ai compris! se révolta Joey en reculant vers la porte, rougissant de son erreur. Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser accuser d'une chose aussi répugnante. JE vais à la cafétéria…t'as besoin de quelque chose?

Dans un geste, il ouvrit la porte. Mais à nouveau, il regarda une dernière fois l'érection complète de Kaiba.

- GGGGRRRR! JOEY! cria Mokuba qui ne riait plus.

- D'accord! D'accord, Moki! Je descends quelques minutes me chercher un café et je reviens, ok?

Joey déguerpit en souriant toujours de plus belle.

Au fond, la situation n'avait rien de comique vu le profond sommeil de Kaiba. C'était un peu en abuser. Mais c'était si cocasse de s'apercevoir finalement que ce même Kaiba était un homme comme des millions d'autres. Vulnérable à l'heure actuelle. Mais qui ne manquait toujours pas de puissance…

Cette pensée le fit sourire de plus belle, il en avait apprécié le double sens.

Si Mokuba était sorti de la chambre pour ne regarder que dans le corridor, il aurait entendu un doux ricanement sortir de la bouche de Wheeler jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

**&&&&&&**

- Grrr…arrête ça tout de suite, tu m'as compris?

Le visage d'Ivy avait rougi violemment sous la rage. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait pensé faire exploser le téléphone contre le mur.

- Non! Que tu t'amuses, c'est une chose! Mais je ne veux pas que tu l'abîmes… je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, tu m'as bien entendu?

Un court silence suivit ses paroles remplies de menaces.

- Et bien, les plans ont changé, voilà tout! Je m'en fiche! s'écria-t-elle encore devenue impatiente, comme une enfant gâtée habituée à ce qu'on lui cède et lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil.

Puis elle raccrocha, non sans garder toute la misère du monde à se calmer.

**&&&&&&**

_« Yugi? Tu m'entends? »_

_« Huh? »_

_« Nous y sommes, Yugi… »_

_« Mais Yami, nous sommes dans ton puzzle… »_

_« Oui, je sais… mais il faut commencer quelque part. Peut-être l'une de ces salles pourra nous donner un petit indice. Enfin, je l'espère… »_

Yugi fut bien embêté devant l'immensité de la tâche. Il devait y avoir des centaines de pièces dans ce puzzle. Il le savait par expérience.

_« Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut trouver une porte qui conduira au rêve de Kaiba? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Yugi. Mais il faut au moins essayer. »_

_« D'accord…je te suis »_

**&&&&&&**

_**L'Habit ne fait pas le moine** : ce n'est pas sur l'apparence qu'il faut juger les gens!_

Grosses bizes!


	8. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Tiens! Tiens! Mais on dirait que j'ai affaire à bien des coquines là… ! Euh...non! Je pose pas de questions…je constate! Lol Vu les nombreux commentaires reçus sur la fameuse scène Joey/Kaiba/Mokuba…! SOURIRE Tant mieux si elle vous a plu. Moi, perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire… lol Ben quoi? j'suis une fille après tout! lol_

_Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Ivy? Elle s'est pas montrée méchante pourtant! Je comprends pas! (petit regard qui papillonne et regarde en l'air…j'y ajoute un sifflement bien innocent) lol OK, d'accord, vous y avez droit._

_Vous savez qu'une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie d'être là. Encore et encore et encore…et… bon, assez. Vous avez raison sinon vous allez vous endormir, je le sens. SOURIRE_

_Je sais que c'est pas permis, mais j'en ai tellement envie… (on va faire ça tout petit et ça va passer inaperçu, à la fin de la fic, ok?) lol D'ici-là, CHUT! Lol Après tout, une fois n'est pas coutume! lol_

_P.S. J'ai fait ce chap un peu plus long pour compenser la petite attente! Désolée! Ça vous embête pas, j'espère? SOURIRE_

_Gros Bizoux!_

**Chapitre 8 **

**_L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_**

_« Grr...Yami…c'est pas le moment de retomber en enfance… »_

Atem, jusque-là tout songeur et nostalgique devant la scène de ce petit bambin à tête de pique, lui-même, se redressa vivement en entendant la voix de Yugi qui soupira exaspéré, même s'il eut envie de partager la même vision que le pharaon pendant un moment, celle du royal enfant courant dans les jardins du palais accompagné par une mignonne petite fille qui ressemblait curieusement à la magicienne des ténèbres.

« _Oh! Mais c'est…_ » débuta Yugi qui se vit interrompre.

« _…Mana…_ » termina Atem. _« oui, c'est bien elle. On a partagé bien des jeux d'enfance, c'est exact »_

Il en était encore à sourire avec un certain regret au fond du coeur lorsque le souvenir se referma brutalement devant ses yeux, Yugi lui faisant claquer la porte au nez.

_« Ouais…j'admets, mignon tout ça, pharaon, mais nous ne sommes pas là pours'amuser » _trancha-t-il résolument en se tournant vers les autres portes du puzzle. _« On continue sinon on sera encore ici dans mille ans… »_

Atem bredouilla à peine bien qu'il n'appréciât pas tout de suite l'attitude désinvolte de son compagnon; bien sûr que Yugi avait raison. Mais sûr également qu'il avait tant aimé revoir ces vieux souvenirs. Aussi, il restait d'avis que la quête s'annonçait difficile puisque chacune de ces pièces en comportait autant.

Mais il restait également fort étonné par la détermination de Yugi qui ne paraissait nullement ennuyé devant la tâche à accomplir. Comme chaque fois qu'une menace grondait, il était souvent le premier des deux qui s'engageait corps et âme contre l'adversité.

_« D'accord ! Tu as raison Yugi! »_ dit-il en talonnant le jeune homme de près, sourire aux lèvres.

**&&&&&&**

Des milliers d'aiguilles formant un courant d'électricité des plus agréables traversa tout le corps de Kaiba dont la respiration saccadée jusque-là se termina en un sourd frémissement exalté; jamais encore n'avait-il éprouvé pareille félicité dans sa chair, causée par le désir et la propre jouissance de cette créature magnifique. Créature qu'il était certain de connaître et à laquelle il savait appartenir. Mais créature délicieuse dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et dont il ne distinguait toujours pas les traits du visage. Mais pourquoi ce soleil, cette luminosité lui cachaient-ils?

Elle aussi s'était abandonnée entre ses doigts, éprouvant, il l'avait bien ressenti, le même plaisir, la même quiétude que lui.

- Séto… souffla-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Fou comme elle sentait bon. Fou comme elle le rendait ivre de bonheur. Fou aussi comme il appréciait chaque seconde de cette volupté partagée. Comme si plus rien autour n'avait d'importance. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans ce ciel enchanté. Plus rien d'autre n'existait.

- Rappelle-moi…souffla-t-il à son tour, devenu trop curieux pour y résister, comment tu t'appelles?

Et pourtant, cette simple question lui parut si superficielle tout à coup. Comme s'il la connaissait déjà depuis des millénaires.

Son rire très doux se fit moqueur en effleurant ses lèvres à nouveau.

- Séto! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là?

Et elle se moqua gentiment encore un instant. Il ne chercha pas à la rabrouer, au contraire. Normalement, il aurait exigé qu'on lui réponde. Seulement, sans savoir, il savait. Ce n'était en fait, qu'une simple perte de mémoire de sa part.

- Attention…mon amour… dit-elle langoureusement en couvrant son visage de baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres, je t'ai demandé cent fois de travailler un peu moins…si ça continue, même ton fils ne te reconnaîtras pas…

_« Mon…fils? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_

Brusquement, comme s'il se réveillait, Kaiba remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé; à la main gauche de cette femme, son annulaire précisément, pendait un anneau de mariage. Tout aussi vivement, il éleva sa propre main gauche pour constater le même autour de son doigt.

_« Oh!…ma... femme! Je suis marié! Non de D…! »_

Et pourtant, il en était convaincu; c'était bel et bien son épouse. La seule à qui il aurait permis autant de familiarité. La seule pour qui il eut pu éprouver le plus pur des désirs.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il se plut à entrer dans le jeu.

- C'est vrai…soupira-t-il en lui rendant quelques-uns de ses baisers, je travaillerai moins maintenant…

- Humm…frémit-elle, et c'est une promesse, M. Kaiba?

« _Oui… »_

Elle semblait ravie. Autant que lui.

Non, pour rien au monde il ne désirait se réveiller.

Surtout pas maintenant.

**&&&&&&**

- Vous semblez être assez proche de M. Kaiba, n'est-ce pas?

Joey sursauta doucement à la voix féminine – et très agréable – qui l'interpella alors qu'il attendait, debout au comptoir, la commande de nourriture et le café qu'il s'était fait préparer.

Détournant la tête, il se mit à rougir furieusement devant le sourire céleste de cette trop charmante infirmière qui prenait tant de soin à s'occuper de Kaiba.

_« Mince! Je parie qu'elle n'en a que pour ce petit richard…grrr! Je te déteste Kaiba! » _songea-t-il en répondant à son sourire.

C'était connu. Dans son esprit, à part Mai, la majorité des belles femmes semblaient désirer voltiger dans l'atmosphère Kaiba, vivement attirées soit par sa puissance soit par ses larges richesses. Si bien que s'il n'avait pas été lui-même un mec, il aurait presque avoué que Kaiba était plutôt beau gosse dans son genre.

- Euh… balbutia-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, on peut dire ça comme ça!

Bien sûr, mentir lui paraissait soudain la meilleure des solutions. Surtout pour se montrer un peu plus intéressant qu'il n'en avait l'air. Quitte à ce que ce soit sur le dos de ce cher Kaiba.

- Ah! Je vois! Dit-elle encore en courbant la tête. Il en a de la chance…

_« Quoi? Elle…elle…pas intéressée par…Kaiba? »_

Se pouvait-il que Joey puisse être celui qui provoquait cette gêne sur le visage rougissant de la jeune femme?

- Oh! Ouais…bien sûr… s'exclama-t-il comme un jeune idiot qui se gonfle d'importance.

- Je sais que ça ne se fait pas… continua-t-elle timidement, toujours en baissant les yeux, mais enfin, je vous ai remarqué… vous êtes un duelliste vous aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Cette fois, Joey était conquis. Quoi de plus normal?

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une si belle demoiselle s'intéressait à lui.

- Ben…euh…oui, c'est exact! Parmi les meilleurs au monde… c'est vrai! s'écria-t-il en rougissant à son tour.

- Oui, je sais, vous êtes M. Wheeler, c'est ça?

« _Woah…et elle connaît mon nom en plus! Je rêve là! Pincez-moi quelqu'un! Pincez-moi! »_

- Et vous êtes l'infirmière qui s'occupe de Kaiba, je vous ai remarquée aussi…

« _Idiot! Mais qui ne l'a pas remarqué?Elle est si b… et puis ses yeux bleus, et ce corps de déesse… ah…dites-moi que je rêve là? »_

À nouveau, Joey rougit de sa propre stupidité. Il se savait muet devant la beauté et la courtoisie qu'exigeait une simple présentation. Ce n'était certes pas le meilleur parleur qui existait.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il est en fort mauvais état… mais je crois qu'il s'en sortira. Enfin, je l'espère.

- Bien sûr! reprit Joey. Kaiba? Il en a vu d'autres, croyez-moi!

Il n'aperçut pas le demi-sourire d'Ivy qui, si elle avait été seule, aurait montré toute l'ironie de ces paroles.

- Je l'espère, dit-elle. Enfin, ça m'a fait très plaisir de faire votre connaissance, M. Wheeler. Je dois retourner à mon poste.

- Ah! oui, bien sûr! Euh…mademoiselle! l'interpella-t-il en la voyant tourner les talons pour partir.

Plus innocente que jamais, elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire comme si elle s'impatientait déjà de la suite.

- Oui?

- Euh… reprit-il en se frottant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque, je sais pas… on pourrait…

_« Non! Elle voudra pas… Mais essaie quand même, on sait jamais…. »_

- Enfin…reprit-il encore, j'avais pensé que peut-être on pourrait… faire une sortie tous les deux.

Elle sursauta, marqua délibérément une fausse surprise.

- Oui? Quand?

- J'sais pas… quand vous serez libre, bien sûr… avoua-t-il timidement à son tour.

- Oh! soupira-t-elle. Euh… demain soir peut-être? Enfin…si ça vous va, bien entendu…

- Euh…oui! Super! S'écria-t-il cachant très mal l'enthousiasme débordant de sa poitrine.

_« Woah…quand je dirai ça aux mecs…ils en reviendront pas! »_

Elle l'avait quitté depuis un petit moment déjà alors que Joey remontait à l'étage. Mais la joie qui l'animait le trahissait par un gentil sifflement tout le long de son parcours.

Il avait un rancart avec l'une des plus belles filles de la ville. C'était bien suffisant, n'est-ce pas? Ça aurait rendu n'importe quel type normalement constitué des plus fous de bonheur. Kaiba, exception faite.

- Alors, gamin… le raz-de-marée s'est abaissé d'un niveau?

- Grrr… Joey! cria Mokuba en montrant les dents.

- Hé! J'rigole là… t'inquiète pas, j'en ai parlé à personne!

- Pour ta sécurité, ça vaut mieux! insista encore Mokuba qui ne démordait pas.

La nuit allait s'avérer assez longue en compagnie des Kaiba, et particulièrement jusqu'à demain soir. Mais il avait de quoi tenir! Ce sourire angélique ne quittait plus son souvenir. Et encore, ce n'était rien à côté de cette euphorie qui animait son corps à présent.

**&&&&&&**

Encore ce tourbillon néfaste, présage d'un douloureux passage. Chaque fois, il s'y était habitué assez vite, il savait qu'il allait retomber dans l'inconnu, l'improbable voire l'angoisse totale.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas. Pas en cet instant si précieux.

- Non! pas maintenant! s'écria-t-il en tentant d'agripper les bras de cette belle créature dont la silhouette se faisait maintenant floue, notant par là qu'elle s'éloignait de son propre corps. Les ténèbres enveloppaient déjà son ciel alors qu'un étourdissement soudain s'emparait de tout son être.

Un rire à nouveau. Comme il le reconnaissait.

- Je te maudits! hurla Kaiba, arraché à son havre de paix, avant de sombrer dans le néant et s'être promis qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui...s'il l'avait entre les doigts...

Sauf peut-être que, venant de la bouche d'un Kaiba, ce n'était pas peu dire.

**&&&&&&**

Il leur semblait avoir parcouru des kilomètres au pas de course, à ouvrir et refermer immédiatement les nombreuses portes du dédale, de haut en bas puis en diagonale. Toujours pas l'ombre de Kaiba à l'horizon.

Yugi était essoufflé, haletant avec difficulté alors qu'Atem, qui semblait plus vigoureux de sa personne l'arrêta gentiment.

_« Yugi...reposons-nous quelques minutes, d'accord? »_

Ce dernier, qui était tombé à genoux complètement épuisé, se relevait avec peine pour poursuivre sa route. Mais le pharaon le maintint fermement au sol en appuyant une main sur son épaule.

_« Que quelques minutes Yugi... de quoi reprendre ton souffle... »_

Il avait raison.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils entrés dans ce labyrinthe? Des jours? Des heures?

Cette dernière solution paraissait la plus adéquate.

Et pourtant, et l'un et l'autre se sentait pressé par le temps, comme s'il n'y avait pas une seule minute à perdre.

Yugi respira profondément. Nul doute que cet arrêt lui fut salutaire. Mais il n'allait pas s'éterniser, conscient qu'à tout moment, son enveloppe charnelle demeurait susceptible d'être ramenée à la réalité si quelqu'un se permettait d'essayer de le réveiller.

Non, il n'y avait pas une seule autre minute à perdre.

**&&&&&&**

Il faisait noir comme dans le fin fond d'un bois une nuit sans lune lorsque Kaiba ouvrit les yeux. Mais à quoi d'autre pouvait-il donc s'attendre? Curieusement, il avait retrouvé son disque de duel, ce dernier toujours accroché à son bras, il pouvait le sentir bien qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le voir.

Il s'aperçut également qu'il était en position assise, probablement sur un fauteuil assez étroit, le dos bien droit.

- Ah! s'écria cette voix déplaisante. Réveillé? Prêt pour la séance?

« _Quoi? Séance? Qu'est... »_

Soudain, devant ses yeux, un immense écran géant s'illumina d'abord d'une luminosité qui lui heurta vivement les yeux mais qui lui permit également de se rendre compte qu'il était assis au beau milieu d'une salle de cinéma. D'un coup d'oeil, il vit quelques têtes ici et là, éparpillées dans la salle. Aussi, redoubla-t-il de prudence ne sachant pas très bien s'il s'agissait d'ennemis potentiels ou de simples spectateurs mis délibérément en place.

À nouveau, son regard se perdit vers l'écran, son ouie fine alerte au moindre mouvement susceptible d'approcher de sa personne. Mais le silence complet lui indiqua qu'il ne paraissait pas en danger immédiat.

_« Quelle horreur! »_

Un très vieux film datant probablement des débuts du cinéma muet prenait l'affiche sur cet écran, tout y étant en noir et blanc et le format du film un peu déformé comme si la pellicule avait plus de cent ans.

Déjà que Kaiba n'était pas très amateur de cinéma...

Mais il sursauta magistralement, son attention maintenant entièrement retenue par l'image de cet acteur à chapeau melon, canne et petite moustache qui souriait presque stupidement en détournant ses yeux dans la pièce, fort maquillés d'un noir très sale. Et puis cet accoutrement minable. C'était Charlot, sans aucun doute possible dans son esprit.

La seule aberration consistait dans les véritables traits du comédien. Ce n'était pas le même. Non. Son visage était plus glacé, comme son sourire niais. Il était plus grand, plus mince que les autres et semblait attendre on ne sait quoi.

Oui...tous les traits fidèles de...

_« Quel abruti! C'est pas vrai! »_ s'écria Kaiba alors que son propre reflet se voyait transfiguré dans ce misérable personnage.

Un énorme chat...gris vu le format du film fit son apparition dans la pièce aux côtés de son « double », menaçant clairement de l'attaquer à tout moment.

Mais ce Charlot-Kaiba ne fut pas la proie du prédateur. Et il comprit même mieux pourquoi il n'en eut pas le temps lorsque l'animal recula légèrement et qu'un énorme coffre-fort, d'environ un mètre de hauteur et devant peser des tonnes - ce qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler ses propres richesses- tomba directement sur la tête du « petit bonhomme noir », l'enfonçant directement sous les planches du parquet. Et le chat de venir s'assurer qu'il y était bien en ronronnant comme un vieux matou rassasié au-dessus du coffre.

Impulsivement, Kaiba se leva d'un bond, prêt à toute éventualité alors que des ombres s'étaient élevées des sièges en même temps que lui. Puis des grognements encore sourds, suivis de gémissements douloureux et intermittents provenant de leurs directions.

Mais ce malade ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille?

**&&&&&&**

Restait encore tant de portes devant eux. C'était une tâche quasi impossible à accomplir et en si peu de temps.

Ils étaient exténués. Mais l'espoir aidant, ils se décidèrent à en ouvrir une autre à l'improviste.

_« QUOI? Qu'est-ce que... »_

_« AH! Je crois qu'on y est Yugi... »_ répondit Atem.

Il reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute cette même atmosphère pesante et malsaine.

Déformé. Le plan qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ressemblait à un miroir outrageusement déformé comme si la réalité – ou la fiction- s'en trouvait entièrement altérée. Ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux c'était une épaisse et marécageuse forêt tropicale. Rien de rassurant à s'y attarder. L'air y était si lourd et si sinistre. Oui. Tout d'une forêt dévastée. Et le soir, curieusement, y plombait provoquant par le fait même un peu plus de terreur à s'y engager.

Yugi fut pris d'un malaise évident à devoir affronter cette abomination, une sorte d'affolement qui lui transperçait le corps.

_« Yugi? »_ s'informa aussitôt Atem, pas réellement plus réconforté que son compagnon.

Le petit homme respira vivement bien que l'incertitude lui rongeait les entrailles.

_« Oh et puis c'est stupide... on est dans ton puzzle, pharaon, vrai qu'on peut en sortir aussi, non?_ » voulut-il se convaincre.

_« Humm.. oui... _» essaya de le réconforter Atem, lui-même incertain du réel enjeu de leur quête. _« D'accord...prêt Yugi? »_

Le jeune homme inclina sèchement la tête, prenant un air des plus déterminés.

**&&&&&&**

S'il était encore temps, avant de faire face à quoi que ce fut, Kaiba enjamba rapidement l'allée pour la remonter jusqu'à la porte. Au moins, il ne serait plus entouré et aurait la capacité de les prendre de face. Il y arrivait lorsqu'une main, plutôt une patte provenant d'un animal grognant, lui saisit la cheville manquant de le faire trébucher.

- Arggghhh... s'écria Kaiba en frappant du pied tout objet qui se trouvait dessous.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à s'en défaire mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, une chose horrible, terrifiante se précipitait vers lui en provenance du bas de l'allée. Tout ce qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir consistait en deux énormes yeux rouge sang et d'une forme massive, immense et poilue.

- Merde!

Il n'eut que le temps de sortir en laissant claquer la porte derrière lui avant d'entendre un autre grognement de rage ainsi que le bruit d'une collision explosive entre la bête et la porte qui fendit presque en deux sous l'impact.

En courant, Kaiba parvint à rejoindre la rue. Le soir tombait sur Domino et de nombreux badauds longeaient les trottoirs.

**&&&&&&**

La forêt fut dangereuse à souhait mais courte à traverser, ce dont se soulagèrent Yugi et Atem lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur un boulevard de Domino. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été sans mal, Yugi s'étant fait entortiller la jambe au passage par un énorme serpent qui avait paru se prendre d'affection pour lui. Sans compter que même Atem avait bien failli glisser dans des sables mouvants, sortis d'on ne sait où. Mais ils étaient finalement parvenus à traverser.

Ils respiraient d'aise lorsque soudainement, et provenant de rues voisines, ils entendirent des hurlements humains et bestiaux puis virent des gens courir en tous sens.

_« Sûr qu'on y est Yugi, j'en suis certain... Allons voir! »_

Yugi, que la terreur ne quittait plus depuis qu'il avait franchi cette porte, claqua des dents en répondant courageusement :

_« Ou...ais...passe devant, je te suis... »_

Ce qui freina les pas d'Atem.

_« Yugi ! »_ le réprimanda-t-il.

Mais devant les tremblements devenus presque convulsifs du jeune tricolore, Atem se fit conciliant. Ce n'était pas une simple ballade. Encore moins de tout repos. Il était normal qu'un si jeune homme, aussi courageux fut-il, put éprouver un peu de peur. Mais il était conscient qu'elle était nécessaire pour découvrir la vérité et essayer d'aider Kaiba. Sinon, il en était persuadé, Kaiba était perdu.

À nouveau, d'un commun accord mutuel, ils se secouèrent en se mettant à courir en direction de l'endroit d'où venait tout ce vacarme inhabituel.

Soudain, dans le ciel, apparut un immense dragon blanc, puis un second.

_« Kaiba! »_ pensa immédiatement Yugi rapidement suivi d'Atem.

_« On y est ! On a réussi Yugi!_ » s'écria ce dernier assez heureux d'être enfin arrivé à leur point d'arrivée.

&&&&&&

Aussi agile qu'un chat, Kaiba esquiva l'énorme loup qui s'acharnait à vouloir contourner ses monstres pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il fut rapidement détruit par son dragon suspendu bien au-dessus de sa tête, bien décidé à ce que rien de fâcheux, du moins davantage, n'arrive à son maître.

De tous côtés, des loups-garous surgissaient, accompagnés par de simples loups non moins redoutables, désireux, visiblement, de mettre Kaiba en charpie.

C'était un cauchemar. Si bien qu'en y réfléchissant, plus il avançait dans cet affreux rêve, plus les choses empiraient. Et toujours pas moyen de rejoindre l'hôpital.

**&&&&&&**

«_ Oh! Non! »_ s'écria Atem en apercevant finalement Kaiba entouré de toutes ces bêtes féroces.

Voilà donc à quoi rêvait le grand pdg. Terrifiant, il lui fallut l'admettre.

Cette fois, Yugi crût avoir une attaque de panique tant la violence de sa terreur s'amplifiait dans son estomac.

_« Yugi! Il faut l'aider! »_

_« Mais...comment? »_

D'un pas encore plus empressé, le pharaon voulut rejoindre Kaiba qui n'était pas encore en mesure de l'apercevoir puisqu'il lui tournait le dos.

Sans même attendre, Atem invoqua sur le champ sa ribambelle de magiciens préférés.

- Magicien des Ténèbres, à toi! cria-t-il fortement.

Le magicien déploya son long bâton projetant une lumière presque aveuglante dans cette soirée si sombre.

_« hmp? Qu'est-ce que...? »_

Kaiba entendit clairement le son de la voix de Yugi, ce qui lui valut un moment d'inattention en retournant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

_« Non! Il va pas... »_ pensa-t-il en s'apprêtant à contre-attaquer le magicien des ténèbres, croyant que c'était là son intention et que cette parfaite copie du jeune tricolore n'était en fait qu'un nouveau défi à surmonter.

- NON KAIBA! Derrière toi! cria Yugi pour le prévenir du danger beaucoup plus menaçant qui s'approchait du jeune pdg.

En une fraction de seconde, Kaiba se retourna vers l'objet de cette autre attaque contre lui. Un autre loup-garou plus féroce encore s'apprêtait à bondir droit sur lui.

- Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus, à toi! intima-t-il sa bête de s'en débarrasser aussitôt.

Un immense éclair de lumière traversa le ciel puis le bruit sourd de deux voix qui crient derrière lui se firent entendre en même temps; le magicien des ténèbres avait raté sa cible, son jet ricochant contre un mur invisible, une sorte d'écran protecteur qui englobait Kaiba et son rêve et dans lequel il n'était pas permis de s'introduire.

Atem et Yugi avaient rebondi vers l'arrière. Mais le pharaon fut le premier à se relever et à courir vers cette bulle imperméable, tentant stupidement de passer au travers puis de frapper contre comme s'il eut s'agit d'un vulgaire miroir déformant.

La rage le prit directement au coeur, Kaiba n'ayant droit à aucune aide extérieure.

Peut-être le pdg n'était pas son meilleur ami, son plus grand ennemi au contraire. Mais il trouva atroce l'idée de se sentir aussi impuissant devant tant d'acharnement.

- Pharaon! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça!

- Je sais, Yugi! cria Atem en récidivant contre la paroi de l'écran.

Kaiba se battait férocement. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir étaient ces nombreux jets de lumière provenant de la gueule de ses dragons et au parterre devant lui, son fidèle Peten le clown, son char d'assaut XYZ et son fidèle boeuf de combat, au minimum pour se créer une barrière.

Mais dire qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ces nouveaux venus aurait été mentir puisqu'ils ne quittaient guère plus son esprit.

Il avait bien vu la barrière qui les empêchait de s'approcher de lui et d'une certaine façon, ça l'avait rassuré maintenant qu'il ne pouvait se fier à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même, égal à ses habitudes peut-être. Mais plus que jamais, il devait se fier à son seul instinct de survie.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'étonnant avait sillonné ses pensées; le magicien des ténèbres ne désirait nullement l'attaquer. Il l'aurait juré. Et puis, pourquoi ces deux petits bonhommes seraient-ils là à essayer de briser une barrière s'ils avaient fait partie de ce rêve eux aussi? C'était un pur illogisme. Qui indiquait à Kaiba que peut-être Yugi et ce fichu soit-disant pharaon se trouvaient là pour tout autre chose qu'une simple coincidence.

- Kaiba! cria Yugi si fort jusqu'à s'époumoner. Viens par ici Kaiba!

_« Quoi? Il croit que j'ai le temps de batifoler là? »_ pensa le grand pdg en ordonnant à ses monstres une nouvelle attaque contre tout ce qui désirait s'approcher de lui.

« _Oui! Peut-être qui si nous, on ne peut pas entrer... Kaiba lui, peut en sortir? Non? »_ demanda Yugi à Atem.

Ce dernier soupira lourdement. Il en doutait. Définitivement, ce rêve n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Et pourtant, déterminé à ne pas céder au désespoir, il fit mine de croire à moitié aux prétentions de Yugi.

- Kaiba! S'écria à nouveau Yugi.

_« Mais quel nul... il pense que je m'amuse là? »_

- Viens vers nous Kaiba! cria Atem à son tour, désireux de tout faire et tout essayer pour lui venir en aide.

Oui, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Kaiba serait assez solide et fort pour traverser ce foutu barrage. Ainsi, ils pourraient tous revenir à la réalité.

- Grrr... grommela Kaiba en se retournant vers eux.

Sauf que cette fois, il laissa sa protection aux mains de ses valeureux guerriers pour se précipiter vers les sosies. Fou comme ils se ressemblaient ces deux-là.

Curieusement, Kaiba eut la même pensée. Oui...peut-être.

Au fond, que lui restait-il comme choix, aussi insensé fut-il?

Il s'arrêta directement devant eux, de l'autre côté de la bulle.

- Essaie d'en sortir Kaiba, dit Yugi en posant les mains contre la paroi invisible.

Mal assuré, et fort hésitant, Kaiba tenta désespérément d'y passer une main mais il se heurta à une surface bien dure. Avec violence, il se mit à cogner de ses deux poings, le rouge lui montant jusqu'aux tempes, à moitié hors de lui.

_**« **Grrr... quelque chose ne va vraiment pas... pourquoi... qu'est-ce qui le retient dans ce rêve ? Mais quoi? _» se demanda Atem à cogner lui aussi de son côté.

- Kaiba! Derrière toi! s'écria encore Yugi terrorisé par l'énorme bête qui courait dans la direction du pgd.

- Grrr...Allez-vous en! s'écria Kaiba à leur adresse en se retournant pour faire face à l'animal. Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'à défaut de pouvoir l'aider, ils lui nuisaient plus que tout en ce moment, le distrayant de sa propre protection.

_« NON! KAIBA! »_ songea Atem à qui la situation catastrophique déplaisait de plus en plus.

La bête allait bondir directement sur Kaiba qui se trouvait alors sans rien devant lui pour contrer l'animal lorsqu'il se sentit encore une fois aspiré dans un long tunnel noir.

- NON! cria-t-il avant de disparaître sous leurs yeux épouvantés.

- KAIBA! hurlèrent-ils en choeur.

Puis il n'était plus là.

- Grrr... grogna Atem. Mais qu'est-ce qui le retient prisonnier?

Une petite voix féminine se mit à ricaner gentiment.

- Tu entends, Yugi?

- Oui mais... qu...

- HÉ! YUG! Réveille-toi, mec! Yug! Allo! ICI la terre!

_« Joey?_ » s'exclamèrent les deux comparses en même temps_. « Non... pas maintenant... »_

Puis le tourbillon les entraîna tous deux sous le rire doucereux d'une jeune fille qui se moquait vraisemblablement d'eux.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas...il est à moi... chantonnait-elle en se perdant dans les lointains échos du rêve.

- Quoi?

- Yug! Yug! Debout! Dépêche-toi mec!

Dans un sursaut, Yugi réintégrant difficilement son corps, il ouvrit les yeux.

Joey, Tristan et Mokuba se tenaient au-dessus de lui à le secouer énergiquement.

- Viens, Yug! Il se passe des choses vraiment étranges dehors!

Dans un geste, Joey saisit Yugi par le bras pour l'entraîner dans une chambre où il le poussa directement à la fenêtre.

Dans le ciel, on apercevait encore les vestiges des deux dragons blancs de Kaiba.

- Mec! C'est pas croyable et je te jure qu'ils étaient là... y'avait même des bêtes...

- Des loups et...! l'interrompit Yugi qui s'arrêta aussi brusquement.

- Ouais...c'est ça! Comment t'as fait pour deviner? Tu dormais non?

Yugi fut un peu mal à l'aise de raconter ce qu'il venait de vivre avec le pharaon. Il n'allait surtout pas dire à Mokuba ce qui se tramait pendant le détestable sommeil de son frère aîné. De quoi lui foutre la chair de poule et l'angoisser au maximum.

_« Yugi... »_ interféra Atem. _« Et si quelqu'un s'était emparé des cartes de Kaiba? Si_ _quelqu'un s'en servait contre lui? »_

_« Mais comment est-ce possible? »_

_« Je ne sais pas... peut-être sous l'influence d'une autre carte... j'en sais rien. Mais... »_

_« D'accord...alors il faut s'assurer que... »_

_« Oui. » _trancha finalement le pharaon dont la mine cachait difficilement son inquiétude et la gravité de la situation.

- Argghhh! Mais tu m'écoutes Yug? demanda Joey qui s'étonnait du comportement lointain de son vieil ami.

- Mokuba! s'écria Yugi en l'examinant de ses grands yeux. J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé avant cet accident... même les détails qui peuvent paraître sans importance... tout. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kaiba.

- Quoi? Mais... balbutia le jeune Kaiba qui n'y comprenait rien.

Mais il ne chercha pas à s'obstiner surtout pas devant le visage blafard de Yugi qui ne paraissait pas du tout s'être reposé durant cette sieste.

- D'accord... soupira-t-il en scrutant le fond du regard améthyste.

De toute façon, ils auraient toute la nuit pour en parler.

**&&&&&&**

- Alors? demanda le jeune homme blond qui s'arrêta aux côtés de l'infirmière.

- ...hummmp... soupira Ivy en souriant. C'est pour demain soir...

- Tu en es bien certaine? C'est sérieux, tu sais!

- Oui... tout à fait, ajouta-t-elle en souriant de plus belle juste à la pensée d'avoir réussi à embobiner ce Wheeler aussi facilement.

- Ah! soupira-t-il en se retenant de rire. Alors ça s'est bien passé avec ce petit blondinet, je dois en déduire?

- Mieux qu'espéré. T'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas dans nos pattes.

- Et pour les autres?

- Chaque chose en son temps.

À nouveau, elle laissa se perdre son regard vers le groupe de jeunes gens qui ressortaient d'une chambre et qui s'entretenaient à présent dans le corridor.

- Chaque chose en son temps... dit-elle encore plus assurée.

**&&&&&&**

**_L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_** : _les bonnes intentions ne suffisent pas si elles ne sont pas réalisées ou n'aboutissent qu'à des résultats fâcheux._

_**Erra** : je sais que tu y tiens pour Ivy…alors, d'accord, elle est méchante…TRÈS méchante, ça te va là? Tu vas mieux dormir ce soir? Lol P.S. Je fais pas de fic SxS, même si je connais le penchant de plusieurs! Désolée. Tant qu'au Yaoi…euh, pas encore! _

_**Saya** : Ah! T'aimerais que Kaiba se réveille? Euh… Et toi non plus t'aimes pas Ivy? Mais c'est que ça va me vexer là! lol_

_**ano19735** : J'aime trop tes reviews! T'as le don de mettre le doigt juste là où il faut! (ou la pioche et le marteau, tout dépend!) lol Enfin bref! Tu creuses bien! Merci!_

_**Shaya** : Oui, j'ose! Comme si ça te plaisait pas! Et non! J'ai pas honteee! Lol Malheureusement pour Séto, oui, c'était TRÈS visible! Lol Amusant, non?_

_**Elfe Mystique** : Euh…non, j'étais pas satisfaite de ce chap et je le suis toujours pas. C'est que vois-tu, j'étais si empressé de poster qu'il m'a semblé écrire n'importe comment, et j'ai horreur de ça! lol Voilà. Et puis, t'as raison : ça en fait pas mal de pièces dans ce puzzle! lol_

_**Make a Secret** : La suite du rêve? AH! Mais ma chère, moi, je préfèrerais être directement dedans! Loll Du moins, tant que ça tourne pas au cauchemar! (tu sais, on sait jamais si une « panne » peut survenir, même pour le grand Kaiba!) mdr Vrai aussi que ça aurait été drôle que Yami/Yugi arrivent pendant! _

_**Regenerating Fire** : Atem n'en a plus pour longtemps avec ses secrets! T'inquiète! Oui! T'as raison, Kaiba n'est pas au bout de ses peines! Nan! Lolll_

_**Kisa **: non? Je me demande bien pourquoi tout le monde est « étrangement » attiré par cette jolie petite bosse, hein? Lol T'as une idée? lol_

_**Blue Eyes Dreamer**: Je t'adore aussi! XD Et puis pour les plans… je dirais plutôt que c'est Ivy qui les a changé et pas « l'employeur »! lol Tu sais ce qu'on dit? Ce que femme veut… lol Bizoux!_


	9. Battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut les amies! Et bien, me revoilà!_

_Je sais, j'ai été un « petit » moment sans updater, m'en voulez pas trop, d'accord?_

_À nouveau je remercie infiniment ElfeMystique, Erra, Regenerating Fire, Kisa, Mana Magician Girl, ano19735, Make A Secret, Saya, Shaya10 et bien sûr ma p'tite Blue Eyes Dreamer!_

_Je sais, et je m'en excuse, je ne prends pas le temps de faire des RR… d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas permis même si je l'ai fait dans le dernier chap. Mais bon, vous savez que je vous adore. Et que je vous remercie encore et encore d'être là._

_C'est un gros chapitre que celui-ci. J'ai délibérément rallongé de plusieurs kilomètres – hic! Loll – un peu beaucoup aussi pour me faire pardonner pour le temps que je n'ai pas écrit. Enfin, le délire se poursuit! Alors, sur ce, ne vous gênez pas pour les commentaires. Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues et que vous aimerez toujours!_

_Grosses bises à chacune d'entre vous!_

**Chapitre 9 **

**_Battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud_**

Au fond, son plan restait des plus simples.

Et avec l'aide de son frangin, Ivan, il s'annonçait une véritable partie de plaisir alors que ce dernier l'aiderait sans difficulté à éloigner les importuns. N'était-il pas infirmier lui-même?

Ainsi, rien n'y paraîtrait. Et il se montrerait le plus utile des alliés.

D'abord, il lui faudrait se débarrasser de son stupide petit frère, constamment collé au chevet de Kaiba. Mais elle savait bien comment. De ça, elle n'avait aucune crainte. Et puis ensuite, le reste de la bande, en commençant par cet idiot de Wheeler qu'elle enverrait balader en lui posant un lapin. C'était le plus facile, bien sûr, accroché comme il paraissait l'être déjà.

Et puis, cette tête à pique et son autre acolyte, Tristan – la fille étant retournée chez elle en leur ayant fait promettre de l'appeler à la moindre nouvelle. Du moins, de ce qu'elle en avait entendu.

Elle n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire. Tout allait fonctionner selon ses vœux.

Tant qu'à ses intentions…pas très nobles tout de même, n'importe quelle femme les aurait comprises. Et peut-être même certaines, secondées. Du moins, n'importe laquelle qui, comme elle, eut été incapable d'éprouver le moindre scrupule ou le plus petit des remords.

- Tu es bien certaine de toi, Ivy? hésita encore son frère un instant.

Il avait beau être aussi retors que sa jumelle, mais ses intentions à lui demeuraient beaucoup plus radicales et moins sournoises. Il jugeait que la perte totale de Kaiba ne serait rien en comparaison avec la grande vie qui les attendait.

Mais voilà que sa sœurette semblait s'être entichée de cet escroc. Et ce plan tordu n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire. Loin de là. Mais c'était sa décision à elle. Et comme il se retrouvait dans cette histoire jusqu'au cou, de quel droit aurait-il pu jouer les moralisateurs? N'était-il pas aussi coupable?

- Ça suffit, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, compris? le cingla-t-elle aussi radicalement.

Ce qu'il pensait, lui comme d'autres, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Son plan s'avèrerait sans accroc si on ne lui mettait pas de bâtons dans les roues. Et de ce qu'elle en jugeait, personne n'était en mesure de l'arrêter. Même pas les gardes en faction sur l'étage.

Et puis, son méfait accompli, elle serait libre de disparaître aussitôt.

Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ça faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que tout était vu dans sa tête.

**&&&&&&**

- Mais…balbutia Mokuba, Yugi, je ne veux pas quitter mon frère.

Yugi soupira légèrement embarrassé; il comprenait fort bien l'inquiétude de Mokuba mais il savait également que sans lui, rien ne pourrait être étudié de plus près. Lui et Atem avaient décidé de se rendre au sous-sol de la Kaiba Corp, vérifier que toutes les cartes de Kaiba se trouvaient bien être là où elles devaient être. Du moins, selon les dires du jeune homme. C'était capital pour amorcer leurs recherches. Et puis, ils devaient également voir et étudier de plus près tous ces nombreux messages de plus près. Impossible sans la présence de Mokuba qui luttait contre cette idée, vu les circonstances.

Yugi savait trop bien qu'il était au courant du grand danger dans lequel était plongé Kaiba, sans tout savoir bien entendu. Mais la prudence demeurant la règle d'or de la famille Kaiba, Mokuba n'y faisait certes pas exception.

- Mokuba! reprit Yugi calmement, écoute…Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans ton aide, tu le sais. Et nous devons trouver le responsable de cette attaque contre Kaiba avant qu'il ne récidive, tu comprends? Nous devons réellement trouver qui c'est et l'empêcher de continuer ses plans diaboliques.

- Argghh…siffla Mokuba en serrant les poings, je sais mais…

- …mais…Joey sera là. Et il ne quittera pas ton frère…l'interrompit Yugi à nouveau. N'est-ce pas Joey?

Yugi lui adressa un regard concerné.

Joey allait répliquer que oui, du moment qu'ils reviendraient assez vite pour ne pas lui faire rater son fameux rendez-vous du soir. Mais il se ravisa finalement. Après tout, n'en avait-il pas fait la promesse?

_« Grrr…mais qu'il me fasse pas manquer mon rancart sinon…ahhh! Kaiba! »_

- Oui, d'accord, répondit-il sans trop montrer la déception qui le tenaillait.

- Ah…je sais pas…dit encore Mokuba en ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour regarder la silhouette de son frère dont l'état était demeuré stationnaire.

- Mokuba…tu sais que tout ça doit finir, n'est-ce pas? reprit Yugi qui ne voulut pas perdre espoir. Je suis persuadé que c'est ce que Kaiba ferait.

_« Ce que mon frère ferait? Oui, c'est exact. Mon frère se battrait comme un déchaîné et il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé… »_

À contre-cœur, il avait pris la décision de suivre Yugi et Tristan dans leur quête.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Par où on commence?

- La Kaiba Corp.

- D'accord, répondit Mokuba en se relevant plus déterminé maintenant. Mais je vous répète qu'on perd notre temps. Personne n'a pu aller voler ses cartes de duels. IMPOSSIBLE.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

_« Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible, pharaon? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devons vraiment nous en assurer. »_

_« humpp… »_

Mokuba donna ses dernières instructions aux gardes, s'assurant par là que personne ne franchirait les portes et ascenseurs de l'étage et qu'il serait informé du moindre incident possible. Ce qui bien sûr, au fond, ne le rassurait pas davantage. Ne s'était-il pas juré de ne pas quitter son frère d'une semelle?

- Joey…

- Hummph?

Grave et insistant, Mokuba avait saisi un morceau du chandail de Wheeler pour l'approcher à deux pouces de sa figure.

- Tu m'as fait une promesse Joey, dit-il, ne l'oublie pas.

Si Joey n'appréciât pas forcément cette manière de procéder, il n'en resta pas moins touché par l'inquiétude dévorante du gamin. Voilà sans doute pourquoi il ne broncha pas face à un tel geste.

- Oui. Je sais.

_« Grrr…Je sais? Je sais? J'ai promis! Arghhhh! Mais je veux pas manquer mon rendez-vous avec … Grrr!… Mais pourquoi il se réveille pas! Non d'un chien! Ça serait pourtant si simple… mais non! Kaiba! Tout est compliqué avec ce type! »_

Et pourtant, au fond, il comprenait l'urgence de la situation. Rien n'était plus logique et plus adéquat que de s'en tenir à sa promesse.

Ivy, aussi jolie fut-elle, comprendrait peut-être aussi. Sûrement. Et puis, gentille comme elle l'était, elle remettrait le rendez-vous, voilà tout. Si jamais ils ne seraient pas revenus à temps bien sûr. Restait quand même un peu d'espoir.

- T'inquiète pas. Je suis là gamin, reprit-il avec plus de conviction dans la voix cette fois.

**&&&&&&**

Kaiba n'eut pas le temps de demeurer inconscient bien longtemps puisque la chute sur le sol poussiéreux n'en fut pas moins dure.

Le sol plombait sur une ville fantôme. Une ville qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant sauf dans les pires films à la mode des années 60-70 : la mode country far west.

Péniblement, et aussi fatigué qu'il l'était depuis le début de cette éreintante aventure, il se releva en agitant ses mains sur ses vêtements auxquels il ne porta pas tout de suite attention trop occupé à regarder la nouvelle scène où il se retrouvait à présent.

Donc, la ville semblait déserte. Un vent sec mais assez doux la traversait, entraînant des mottes de foins et de poussière qui glissaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'unique et assez large allée principale. Devant lui, se tenait un établissement avec une enseigne de bois où le mot « saloon » était inscrit à la peinture noire.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel? »_

Puis il cessa promptement de s'essuyer lorsque son regard s'abaissa sur sa propre personne; il était revêtu d'un habit de cow-boy dans les tons de noir sauf la chemise à carreaux, tout de même assez propre qui faisait dans le blanc crème. Il avait même les bottes à pointes et les éperons aux talons. Ne lui manquait que le chapeau qu'il retrouva aussi vite lorsqu'il baissé les yeux vers le sol, juste à côté de sa chute.

Si ce fut une coïncidence, il portait curieusement encore son disque au bras gauche, ce qui devait lui donner l'allure intemporelle d'un extra-terrestre dans le milieu de ce paysage lointain.

Qu'allait-il surgir une nouvelle fois? À quoi ou qui allait-il devoir se mesurer encore?

Plus que jamais, Kaiba demeura aux aguets, furetant de son regard perçant les alentours et prenant un grand soin de scruter chaque entrée de chaque bâtisse sans oublier les recoins.

Et puis ce bruit de galops rapides qui semblait venir vers la ville; des chevaux sans contredits, suivi de quelques coups de pistolets.

- Hiiiihawwww!

Trois hommes, également habillés en cow-boys, s'approchaient rapidement avec leurs montures en hurlant ce qu'il y avait de plus typiquement ouest américain en élançant des lassos dans les airs comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à chasser un veau ou un taureau.

Et bien entendu, Kaiba semblait être devenu cet animal.

- Hiiiihawww! Crièrent-ils en chœur en faisant leur entrée dans la ville.

De glace, Kaiba les envisagea sans bouger. De toute façon, où pouvait-il aller raisonnablement?

Se réfugier? Pas digne d'un Kaiba.

_« Bande de tarés… »_

_« Mais quelle horreur! »_

**&&&&&&&**

_« De mieux en mieux… »_

- Excusez-moi, M. Wheeler… souffla Ivy dont la moue s'était transformée en enfant de chœur.

D'un bond, Joey se leva de son banc. Il était resté dans le corridor face à la porte de la chambre de Kaiba.

- Joey! insista-t-il.

- Euh…oui, Joey, répéta-t-elle toujours rougissante. Où sont passés vos amis? Oh! Ils doivent être partis se reposer un peu, c'est bien normal après tout.

Joey rougit à son tour. Normalement, il aurait tout avoué sans se faire prier.

Seulement, ce tendre regard bleu le déstabilisait suffisamment pour lui faire passer l'envie de trop parler. Se consacrer uniquement à ses propos lui paraissait plus conforme à ce début de relation, si jamais elle put voir le jour.

- Ouais…c'est un peu ça…dit-il encore en rougissant fortement.

- Oh! Je vois… soupira-t-elle.

Elle se retint facilement, assez bonne actrice, de démontrer l'euphorie totale de son appréciation. Tout marchait encore mieux que mieux. Elle n'aurait en fait qu'à se débarrasser de Wheeler et le tour était joué. Et de la façon qu'il la regardait, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de la facilité avec laquelle elle allait faire de lui ce qu'elle désirait.

Mais encore, elle chercha plus longuement à savoir le temps exact qu'elle aurait en toute liberté.

- Oh! J'espère qu'ils ne vous laisseront pas trop longtemps tout seul…

- Euh…j'sais pas trop…

_« Et puis…j'suis pas entièrement tout seul… » _se plut-il à penser à l'agréable compagnie d'Ivy.

_« Grrr…mais combien de temps seront-ils absents, triple andouille? »_

Ces mots ne franchirent jamais le seuil de ses lèvres. Mais c'était fou comme elle les pensait malgré le doux sourire que son visage projetait.

Mais au fond, il n'y avait rien à craindre. L'horloge marquait les 10h30 et il était encore très tôt dans la journée.

Et puis, une petite aide extérieure, maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors, allait s'annoncer d'une grande efficacité. Juste de quoi retarder leur retour, au besoin.

Oui. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Et mieux qu'espéré.

**&&&&&&**

Le coffre-fort s'ouvrit sans difficulté sous les doigts agiles de Mokuba.

La mallette argentée de Kaiba n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit.

- Comme je vous le disais. Personne n'est en mesure de franchir la sécurité de la Kaiba Corp. Séto a tout prévu en conséquence… avoua Mokuba plutôt fier de la grande maîtrise de son frère.

- Ouvre-la quand même, d'accord? insista Yugi qui ne le croirait pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas pu constater de ses propres yeux la présence de ces précieuses cartes.

Mokuba soupira lourdement, déjà passablement secoué d'avoir dû franchir le seuil de l'entrée de la compagnie; les tessons avaient disparu du parterre mais les vitres n'avaient pas encore été réparées. Et cela l'avait profondément affecté de revenir sur les lieux du crime bien qu'il n'en avait glissé mot à personne.

D'un geste, il tira la valise vers lui et l'ouvrit sans plus de difficulté.

Rien ne manquait.

_« Grr…case départ »_ souffla Atem.

_« Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Mais au moins, elles sont à l'abri. » _renchérit Yugi_. «Le sont-elles vraiment? Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas les garder avec nous? Juste au cas ou? »_

Atem parut réfléchir un instant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à approuver l'idée de Yugi. Mais il se rebiffa à la dernière seconde.

« _Non. Tu l'as dit! Je crois qu'elles sont mieux ici, en sécurité. »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« Oui. Réfléchis Yugi. Si elles sont encore ici c'est que personne n'a été en mesure de les prendre, correct? »_

_« Oui bien sûr que oui mais… »_

_« Justement! » _s'écria Atem_. « D'où la logique. Si nous les emportons, elles seront plus vulnérables à un vol potentiel. Et si c'est exactement ce qu'on attendait de nous? »_

_« humm ? Tu crois que la personne qui a fait le coup pourrait avoir besoin de ces cartes et que comme il- ou elle- n'était pas capable de les prendre ici, ça serait les exposer directement au danger et à la tentation, c'est ça? »_

_« Humm… oui. C'est ça » répondit Atem. « Et peut-être que cette arme serait encore plus redoutable contre Kaiba lui-même. »_

- Très bien Mokuba. Replace-les, dit Yugi au bout d'un moment.

Rien n'était plus logique que cette théorie où tout devenait possible.

Mokuba s'exécuta sans plus de difficulté, bien qu'il ne suivit pas le raisonnement de Yugi.

- Et maintenant? demanda le cadet des Kaiba.

- Et bien, si on visitait l'ordinateur de ton frère?

- Ah ça! Mais c'est personnel…je crois pas que Séto apprécierait que…

- Mokuba! s'écria Yugi légèrement insulté. La vie personnelle de ton frère ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Mais vu tous les courriels reçus, je crois qu'il serait bon de creuser un peu de ce côté…

- Mais…voulut répliquer Mokuba.

Yugi lui adressa un regard assez sévère. Le moment n'était pas aux attendrissements d'autant qu'ils faisaient tous des pieds et des mains pour découvrir l'ennemi. Et mieux que quiconque, Atem et Yugi en connaissaient le véritable guet-apens.

Où en était Kaiba à présent? Face à quelle embûche se retrouvait-il plongé cette fois? Et, par-dessus tout, lui arrivait-il d'avoir quelques moments de repos au travers de ces pénibles circonstances? Risquait-il vraisemblablement la mort à chaque détour de cet infernal labyrinthe?

Cette pensée quittait rarement leurs esprits depuis qu'ils l'avaient croisé dans cette bulle.

- Très bien… soupira encore Mokuba, vaincu par la ténacité de cette aide improvisée. Montons alors!

Aide qui n'était pas de trop cependant.

En espérant que Kaiba lui pardonnerait cette intrusion bien involontaire.

_« Et puis… en y réfléchissant encore de plus près, Yugi »_ continua Atem alors qu'ils avaient tous monté dans l'ascenseur, _« je crois qu'on détient un avantage important sur ce type. »_

_« Ah! Et lequel? »_

_« Il ne sait probablement pas que NOUS savons, Yugi. Il ne sait pas que nous sommes au courant de ce que vit Kaiba. Tout ce qu'il pourrait comprendre c'est que nous recherchons sa trace. Mais pas ce que nous désirons réellement trouver en réalité… »_

Yugi se frotta le derrière de la tête, légèrement confus et rougissant de son ignorance.

_« Euh… c'est-à-dire? »_

Le regard du pharaon se perdit dans un coin de l'ascenseur.

_« Ce qui le retient prisonnier de ses rêves…»_

Yugi devint plus songeur tout à coup. Atem était un être redoutable lorsque venait le temps de jouer. Pas à dire. Aucun détail ne lui échappait.

**&&&&&&**

L'homme rata sa cible et sa corde, destinée à être passée autour de la poitrine de Kaiba, glissa plutôt sur son bras droit que ce dernier s'empressa de resserrer en l'enroulant. Puis alors que le type à cheval passait à ses côtés, Kaiba tira solidement sur la corde faisant tomber le cavalier de sa monture.

Kaiba jugeait plus prudent de confronter l'homme face à face. Mais ses compères voulurent essayer à leur tour d'enrouler Kaiba de leurs cordes en hurlant comme des déchaînés qui prenaient visiblement pas mal de plaisir à jouer avec leur proie.

Et ces cris effarants qui ne cessaient de résonner dans ses oreilles finirent d'anéantir la patience de Kaiba qui se précipita vers chacun d'eux en leur infligeant de sévères coups de poing après avoir réussi à les faire tomber de selle à leur tour.

- Vous voulez savoir de quoi ça a vraiment l'air un saucisson? S'écria-t-il en saisissant leur corde et en empoignant leurs chevilles ensemble. Aussi rapidement, il accrocha fermement les cordes aux selles de leurs chevaux et abattit durement une main sur leurs cuisses pour les faire partir à toute allure.

Satisfait, et à moitié amusé bien qu'il le cacha facilement, il regarda ces étranges attelages partir au galop avec les hommes qui hurlaient en dépoussiérant le sol.

N'empêche que tout ça semblait beaucoup trop facile.

Alors, quoi d'autre?

**&&&&&&**

Plus d'une heure trente à décortiquer chaque message reçu. L'ordinateur du grand pdg était si rempli que même Mokuba se demandait comment il se faisait qu'il n'avait pas encore explosé, sa capacité de mémoire paraissant illimitée soudain.

Bien sûr, nombre d'entre eux avaient été jetés à corbeille et compressés par la mémoire du disque. Mais on aurait dit que ces mêmes messages revenaient constamment par intermittence et d'eux-mêmes comme s'ils avaient été programmés pour ressurgir à telle heure ou tel moment de chaque journée. C'était complètement dingue. Et l'une des choses qui irritait tant Kaiba avant l'accident.

Il n'était jamais parvenu à en découvrir la source.

- Attends! S'écrira Atem qui avait pris le corps de Yugi. Reviens en arrière.

Sur l'écran défilaient des messages aussi odieux et insultants les uns que les autres. Mais Atem avait crû apercevoir – très rapidement- une forme au-travers de ces pages.

- Reviens… c'est ça, dit-il encore. Mokuba, est-ce possible de ralentir et de figer l'image?

Quoi? Quelle image? T'as vu quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Je ne sais pas…mais j'ai crû voir…

_« un gros minet? »_

_« Yugi! C'est pas le temps de plaisanter là… »_

_« Oups…désolé mais j'ai pas pu résister… »_

Atem se consacra à nouveau sur les images qui défilaient beaucoup plus lentement.

Et enfin, il l'aperçut plus clairement.

- Stop!

Le pharaon figea avec l'image qui se retrouva devant leurs yeux. Il avait ressenti depuis le début de leurs recherches, quelque chose de mauvais. De magique.

Elle était là. Toute petite, minuscule. De quoi passer complètement inaperçue, particulièrement pour quelqu'un qui ne se donne pas la peine d'observer intensément.

- Tu m'as bien dit que Kaiba avait des symptômes bizarres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh…oui, c'est exact, répondit vivement Mokuba qui ne voyait toujours rien.

- Mokuba! Tu vois ce petit point en haut à gauche, au dessus du message?

- Euh…oui, je vois.

- Tu peux l'agrandir?

- Je peux bien essayer, d'accord…laisse-moi quelques minutes…

Atem et même Tristan, qui se tenait plutôt tranquille depuis leur départ de l'hôpital, se pencha vers l'écran, désireux d'entrevoir le plus rapidement possible ce qui allait en surgir.

- La voilà!

- Mais ça ressemble à une carte! s'écria Mokuba qui agrandissait encore l'image.

- SI! Ça en est une.

C'était un serpent pas très gros qui enroulait un canari jaune et s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Un virus! dit Atem en s'éloignant légèrement.

- Quoi? Informatique? Mais c'est pas possible… c'est…balbutia Mokuba

- Pas informatique Mokuba, reprit Atem. C'est magique. Je ne comprends pas comment cette personne a réussi à contaminer Kaiba via le réseau, mais je crois que c'est ce qui a rendu ton frère malade avant d'avoir cet accident. Il en a été bombardé, littéralement. C'est comme un message subliminal, qui entre dans l'esprit sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

- Yugi! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Mais c'est pas possible voyons!

- Tu crois? reprit Atem sous les traits de Yugi. Regarde-la bien attentivement Mokuba…

Au-dessus des bêtes, le nom de la carte apparut maintenant plus lisiblement : Coryza. Puis au bas de la carte, Virus Rhumy.

- Mais! Elle existe pas cette carte! paniqua Mokuba.

- Et bien, il faut croire que quelqu'un l'a créée…ses effets? Ah…elle crée des maux physiques divers en rapport avec un rhume ou une grippe, ça concorde avec les symptômes de Kaiba, n'est-ce pas?

Mokuba s'était légèrement éloigné, en proie à de la colère et de la tristesse à la fois.

Son frère victime d'une simple carte?

- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant… et ça ne l'aurait pas amené là où il est…

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? sanglota Mokuba qui avait toutes les difficultés à se retenir d'éclater en sanglots.

_« Pharaon! Est-il nécessaire de lui apprendre ce qui se passe vraiment? »_ le réprimanda durement Yugi qui restait en retrait.

Atem, qui avait manqué de tact, se reprit aussitôt.

- Je veux dire que ça l'a peut-être affaibli avant… mais je ne crois pas que ça soit la cause de cet accident. C'était un geste délibéré. Il faut continuer à chercher…

Mokuba ne s'en senti pas plus rassuré. Même si son frère avait eu tous les symptômes de ce virus grippal ou qu'importait, vrai que le cinglé qui l'avait expédié à l'hôpital ne l'aurait pas tué avec cette simple carte. De ce fait, il courait toujours.

- Et si on partait chez toi maintenant, trier le courrier, tu es d'accord? demanda Yugi qui avait repris possession de son corps.

Mokuba demeurait ébranlé. Durement. Il lui semblait que tout allait si vite. Que la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds.

_« Pharaon…tu as été un peu dur je crois… »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Yugi, tu le sais. Mais là n'est pas la question. C'est un virus qui peut incommoder, je suis d'accord. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas ce qui le maintient dans cet entre-monde. Alors…il faut chercher encore. »_

Yugi soupira doucement, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits.

**&&&&&&**

- Tenez…j'ai pensé qu'un petit café vous ferait du bien… dit Ivy en s'approchant de Joey.

Ce dernier le prit avec un grand sourire, très content d'une telle attention.

- Ah! Mais je n'ai mis qu'un sucre et un lait, j'espère que ça suffira… avoua-t-elle sans dire qu'elle l'avait observé à la cafétéria lorsqu'il s'en était préparé un.

- Merci, dit-il. C'est vraiment très gentil. Mais comment faites-vous avec tout le boulot que vous avez pour vous souvenir de ce que je prends dans mon café? demanda-t-il devenu curieux et cherchant à lui faire des compliments.

- Oh! mais les détails font partie de mon métier, vous savez. Je n'ai aucun mérite pour ça…dit-elle encore en baissant les yeux. Alors, notre malade, pas de nouveau?

Comme il l'avait promis, Joey veillait personnellement à la sécurité de Kaiba et avait préféré s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'occupait normalement Mokuba depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital.

- Kaiba? Nan! Il dort dur comme de la pierre. Au fait, avez-vous la moindre idée du pourquoi il prend autant de temps à se réveiller? Il est hors de danger maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh, oui, c'est ce que les médecins ont dit, effectivement, répondit-elle en se penchant à peine vers Kaiba pour replacer un pli. Ne vous inquiétez pas… tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine.

- Ah! J'espère pour le gosse oui, c'est sa seule famille.

Mais sans porter ses lèvres au café, Joey le déposa sur la petite commode d'à-côté.

- C'est triste… dit-elle. Ah! Je dois retourner au boulot. Alors, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, ne vous gênez pas...

- Ah si! Notre rendez-vous tient toujours? S'exclama Joey qui surveillait l'heure depuis un petit moment déjà.

L'horloge indiquait déjà plus de 14h.

Il avait encore le temps surtout d'espérer le retour de ses amis.

**&&&&&&**

À nouveau, ils se replongèrent dans la limousine pour le trajet qui les emmenait au Manoir Kaiba.

Atem semblait plus songeur que jamais, reprenant et recollant les morceaux ensemble.

« _T'as une idée? »_ demanda Yugi.

_« hu…pas encore Yugi. Nous serons un peu plus fixés une fois là-bas. »_

Cette fois, Yugi se plia au silence de son ami.

Mais Mokuba faisait peine à voir, rongé par l'inquiétude d'avoir laissé son frère seul à l'hôpital. Il était peut-être avec Joey et tous les gardes. Mais quand même, l'angoisse ne le quittait pas comme s'il trahissait la confiance de son grand frère en le quittant.

Ce qui lui déplaisait par dessus tout.

**&&&&&&**

_« Qu'est-ce que c… »_

- Viens vers moi… lui souffla une voix féminine.

Kaiba sursauta vivement à la recherche de la provenance de cette voix, qu'il connaissait maintenant. Celle de cette femme qui le hantait à présent.

Le sol se mit à trembler et le bruit incessant de petites pattes qui projetaient la terre pour se faire un trou par où sortir se fit entendre et voir très bientôt.

Des fourmis se mirent à surgir du sol aux quatre coins de la ville.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, des araignées géantes pointèrent également leurs grosses têtes sur les toits des bâtiments et aux abords du village.

En moins de deux, Kaiba se vit encerclé par ces bestioles.

- Viens vers moi…répéta-t-elle doucement.

Mais d'où provenait donc cette voix?

Sans conteste, il l'aurait suivie.

**&&&&&&**

Des cris d'horreur et de peur retentirent dans la ville de Domino alors que la limousine s'apprêtait à traverser le grand boulevard.

Le chauffeur arrêta brusquement la voiture, aussi horrifié que les habitants par cette contagion.

_« Yugi! C'est Kaiba! »_

_« humm…oui! »_

D'un geste, Yugi ouvrit la portière.

- Restez à l'intérieur… cria-t-il à Tristan et Mokuba en se précipitant au-devant des bêtes qui faisaient irruption de toutes parts.

_« Mais quoi faire? »_ s'écria Yugi désemparé.

« _Yugi! Je crois que j'ai une idée! »_ répondit Atem en s'élançant au milieu de la contagion_. « Si mes calculs sont exacts, Kaiba devrait être la proie de ces bestioles, non? »_

«_ Oui, je crois. Ça se tient. »_

« _Alors, si nous sommes au centre de cette invasion, il est lui aussi, ici à cet endroit exact »_

_« D'accord. Mais… »_

_« C'est l'heure du duel Yugi, tire les cartes »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Pas de mais. On doit au moins essayer. Si ces bestioles apparaissent dans notre monde, peut-être pouvons-nous les combattre? Et ainsi…_

_« Nous pourrons aider Kaiba d'ici, c'est ça? »_

Atem lui sourit gentiment. Yugi avait bien suivi le cours de son raisonnement. Ils ne risquaient rien à essayer après tout.

- Magicien et Magicienne des Ténèbres, à vous! crièrent-ils ensemble en faisant disparaître des monstres au fur à mesure des jets de lumières de leurs magiciens.

- Nous sommes là Kaiba!

Même si Kaiba n'était pas en mesure de les entendre.

**&&&&&&**

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que…? »_

Des insectes s'évaporaient par dizaines sans même qu'il ait eu à lutter contre.

Kaiba ne comprit pas d'où venait une telle aide. Mais il en était ravi.

Le comment des probabilités n'était pas au compte. Tout ce qu'il comprenait consistait dans cette aide inespérée.

_« Yugi? »_

Était-il possible que?

- Viens! répéta la voix. Par ici!

- Mais où? Hurla-t-il, conscient qu'elle agissait également pour lui venir en aide à son tour.

- Dans le puits… viens! N'aie pas peur!

_« Grrr…je n'ai pas peur… mais si je parviens à m'y rendre, c'est pas certain que je ne m'y casserai pas le cou… »_

Désespérément, Kaiba marqua un sprint fulgurant pour se rendre au bout de l'allée du village, poursuivi par des centaines de fourmis.

Il y parvenait lorsqu'une énorme mante religieuse apparut de nulle part freinant sa course. Elle paraissait en grand appétit à la regarder se monter légèrement sur ses pattes arrières et le menaçant de ses pattes avant.

D'un geste, il tira une carte.

La carte rêvée pour ce genre d'occasion : un ManEater Bug. Merveilleux.

Elle était pourtant jolie, toute verte. Ouais. Mais Kaiba n'avait aucune envie de lui servir de mari.

Sitôt fait, il regarda à l'intérieur du trou.

Une lumière en émanait.

- Viens…insista-t-elle encore.

_« D'accord…j'ai compris »_

Dans un bond, il se laissa glisser à l'intérieur du tunnel.

**&&&&&&**

Partis. Disparus. D'un coup.

Tout s'était évaporé et ne restait plus rien des « petites bêtes ». Ce qui leur signifia à tous deux que le rêve venait probablement de prendre fin. Ou du moins, de changer de décor.

Yugi respira vivement, réconforté que cette guerre plutôt inusitée ait pris fin aussi rapidement. Il n'avait rien contre les bestioles, juste qu'il préférait en rester loin.

- Woah! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? s'écria Mokuba en venant les rejoindre au pas de course. Et d'où elles sortaient toutes ces bibittes?

« _Nous devrons lui dire la vérité… _» avoua Yugi, penaud et inquiet

_« Pas tout de suite Yugi. Il en a déjà assez sur les épaules. »_

À nouveau, Yugi laisser s'échapper un très long soupir.

**&&&&&&**

- Chuttt! Il dort…souffla Ivy en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Kaiba.

Joey semblait s'être assoupi, probablement dû au tranquillisant qu'elle avait délibérément mis dans son café.

- D'accord, dit-elle à l'adresse de son frère. Viens me débarrasser de cet abruti et ensuite, tu fais la garde devant la porte, compris?

**&&&&&**

_**Battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud :** il faut exploiter une situation favorable sans tarder._

Bisoux! Au prochain chap!

J'espère que vous avez aimé mon délire... m'en voulez pas, hein? lol


	10. À Bon chat, bon Rat

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Et ben, comme vous pourrez le remarquer, il y a deux parties à ce titre proverbial pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aurais pu continuer à écrire pour le double. Donc, prochain chap pour la suite! lol_

_Ah! Je tiens également à vous prévenir qu'il y aura des scènes osées. Ce n'est probablement pas un chapitre que vous aimerez, du moins, pour son contenu! Lol Enfin, je vous laisse juges, comme toujours. _

_Merci encore…d'être là. _

_**Ocean Mysteries** (t'as raison, Ivy est foutue... lol), **ElfeMystique **(c'est bon, t'as eu le temps d'y réfléchir? lol), **Shaya10** (Que veux-tu, il fait son possible Joey! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras), **Kisa **( Ben! Lis au moins les chaps si tu veux comprendre! Et pis je te signale que c'est EXCLUSIVEMENT sur Kaiba cette fic, alors! Lol), **Saya** ( Moi aussi j'espère qu'elle lui fera pas de mal! Pas trop!) xD, **Regenerating Fire** (Moi? Accro à Kaiba? Euhh.. lol), et puis toutes celles qui sont pas là… ouais ouais, les vacances! Je vous salue! Et pis, je vous adore._

_Merci d'être toujours là._

_Bonne lecture! BIZOUX!_

**Chapitre 10**

**À bon chat, bon rat **

**1ère partie**

Enfin un moment de tranquillité, aussi éphémère fut-il.

Kaiba renoua avec délice avec la présence de cette âme à laquelle il s'accrochait avec un certain oubli de lui-même; le monde basculait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à ses côtés. Dans ces durs moments où la folie frôlait son esprit rendu presque fragile entre le rêve et la réalité, elle prenait l'allure d'un phare sur une mer ombrageuse voilée par un intense brouillard.

Elle était devenue son havre de paix, son île isolée du reste des hommes et leurs tourments. Une pure félicité.

Mais il se sentait en sécurité. Et c'était bien là tout ce qui importait.

Oui, aussi court que cela fut.

_« Dans mes bras… »_

Pourquoi fallait-il donc que chaque fois, il se retrouve collé à elle comme un lierre à un chêne?

C'était l'été. En pleine soirée ou en pleine nuit. Qu'en savait-il au fond? Le clair de lune se reflétait dans l'eau bleue d'une gigantesque piscine où leurs corps, nus, se retrouvaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Il se retrouvait dans une étrange demeure qu'il savait être la sienne. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé un endroit aussi magnifique et accueillant. Il se serait crû dans un palais grec, la piscine – ou cour intérieure- entourée et fortifiée d'énormes colonnes de marbre blanc.

Il faisait bon y vivre.

Apparemment, ils étaient seuls au milieu de ce château, personne en vue. Pas même Mokuba dont il ne crût pas réellement apercevoir la silhouette, ce moment d'érotisme et de liberté ne s'y prêtant pas.

Kaiba se sentit curieusement extérieur à cette scène intime, comme s'il assistait – de près- à ce qui se déroulait, spectateur indiscret. Mais c'était bien lui qui se retrouvait dans son propre corps.

Elle était d'une sensualité inimaginable, qui aurait même fait fondre ces propres colonnes de marbre tant elle était belle, tant il pouvait la désirer dans tout son corps d'homme. Et c'était sa femme. La même. L'unique qui l'attirait à elle en souriant tendrement. Ce à quoi il ne chercha pas à résister.

- Ne reste pas seule dans la piscine…pas dans ton état… s'entendit-il dire, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »_

Pourquoi et comment ces mots lui étaient-ils sortis de la bouche? Il n'aurait su y répondre. Même si une part de lui-même en connaissait la réponse.

Langoureusement, les doigts de Kaiba remontèrent sur les hanches puis sur les courbes légèrement arrondies de sa muse, sous l'eau alors qu'il l'entraînait contre lui. Ça ne paraissait pas encore beaucoup. Mais lui la savait enceinte de quatre mois.

_« Bon sang! Encore? »_

Le Kaiba du présent aurait crû à une contagion ou un complot pour le rendre fou. Mais le Kaiba de ce rêve était fou effectivement. De joie et de fierté. Était-il prédestiné à ne faire que des enfants et à y exceller en permanence?

« _Stupide! »_

Et pourtant…il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait fait que ça. Quitte à passer pour un dangereux obsédé.

Affectueusement, elle s'accrocha encore plus à lui, passant les bras autour de son cou.

- Que peut-il m'arriver quand tu es là? demanda-t-elle en recherchant fiévreusement ses lèvres.

Kaiba se sentit ému d'une telle confiance.

- Et puis… si tu n'es pas rassuré… continua-t-elle en le taquinant, tu n'as qu'à rester ici avec moi et me surveiller…

J'y penserai…

_« Ça me ferait assez plaisir d'ailleurs… »_

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je dis là? »_

Il ne savait toujours pas à qui il s'adressait. Depuis le temps, son visage lui demeurait encore inconnu.

Et pourtant, il la connaissait si bien, mieux que personne.

Et cet étrange sentiment de reconnaissance était partagé. De ça non plus, il ne doutait pas un seul instant.

**&&&&&**

- Où je le mets? demanda Ivan à l'adresse de sa jumelle.

- Commence par lui lier les mains, bande-lui la bouche et pousse-le dans le fond de la chambre, j'sais pas moi, le garde-robe, répondit-elle, déjà impatiente d'accomplir ce à quoi elle aspirait maintenant avec une certaine excitation. Du moment qu'il se réveille dans sa chaise quand tout sera fini, débrouille-toi juste pour pas que je l'aies dans les pattes.

- Très bien, dit-il en soupirant presque exaspéré par les intentions fourbes de sa sœur.

Mais lui n'allait pas y assister.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, lui dit-elle encore en tournant les talons.

Puis elle se dirigea en vitesse vers les toilettes les plus proches alors qu'Ivan, devenu légèrement nerveux, s'exécutait à éliminer discrètement Wheeler de l'endroit. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre ce pauvre bougre qui d'ailleurs ne faisait absolument pas partie de leurs ennemis particuliers. Il n'avait jamais été question de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Kaiba lui-même. Or donc, il choisit d'agir sagement, et selon les ordres en omettant d'attacher Wheeler, persuadé que le pauvre vieux en aurait pour des heures à dormir vu la quantité mise dans son café. L'expédier dans le fond du placard lui semblait plus que suffisant. Pas nécessaire d'en ajouter.

Et puis d'ailleurs, il restait d'avis que ça ne serait pas futé que le jeune homme se réveille avec la bouche empâtée et le visage encore à moitié collé par le ruban pas plus que ses poignets qui risqueraient d'être alourdis et ecchymosés par la corde. Il crût par là effacer toute trace de leur passage en ce faisant.

Aussi, il préféra donc le traîner jusqu'au garde-robe qu'il referma à double tour derrière lui.

- Alors? Demanda Ivy qui était revenue moins de quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est fait.

- Très bien. Tu peux sortir et tu frappes à la porte pour me prévenir s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'anormal, d'accord?

- Ivy…t'en es bien cer...

- Suffit! Sors maintenant! s'écria-t-elle en baissant le ton, consciente que cet éclat de voix pourrait attirer à lui seul quelque curieux.

Mais Ivan était rapidement sorti de la pièce.

Puis enfin, elle se retourna pour regarder Kaiba qui n'avait toujours pas bougé mais dont elle connaissait la profondeur du sommeil de plomb. Même lui ne pourrait rien contre elle.

S'approchant doucement, elle se pencha vers lui, caressant de ses doigts la joue de Kaiba. Avec encore plus de fébrilité, sa langue vint goûter les lèvres de l'homme endormi alors qu'elle tentait de l'enfoncer doucement dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne.

Mais le baiser ne fut pas retourné comme elle l'aurait tant désiré.

De son autre main, elle remonta doucement les draps jusqu'à la hauteur du sexe de Kaiba, effleurant avec désir son membre en vue de lui donner une réaction biologique.

Depuis le début de la matinée, elle n'avait cessé de visiter les toilettes, armée d'un thermomètre vaginal, selon la méthode contraceptive à surveiller heure par heure les fluctuations de son ovulation qu'elle savait maintenant à son sommet et à sa pleine ascension thermique.

Bref, le moment idéal pour la fécondation.

Ne restait plus qu'un tout petit effort à fournir de la part de Kaiba.

Elle avait tout planifié depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu en pleine érection; s'il en avait été capable inconsciemment, et retenu dans les rêves les plus profonds, elle avait vite compris qu'il serait peut-être possible d'en avoir la même réaction en provoquant naturellement les choses.

Bien sûr, se faire faire un enfant par Séto Kaiba n'était pas le but du plan premier. Mais elle n'avait finalement pas pu résister à l'attrait et à tous les avantages futurs que représentait cette immense opportunité. Séto Kaiba serait à ses pieds. Mieux. Peut-être qu'avec son enfant dans son ventre, il ne pourrait faire autrement que de l'épouser. Et en rêvant encore davantage, elle parviendrait sans doute à s'en faire aimer.

Elle délaissa brièvement le membre de ce dernier, encore recouvert par les draps, pour s'effleurer son propre sexe à l'approche de cette procréation tant désirée.

Tout son corps brûlait du simple désir de sentir son sexe endurci pénétrer entre ses cuisses.

Bientôt, elle se retrouverait à califourchon sur sa proie. Si seulement, une simple et toute petite réaction daignait enfin se montrer le bout du nez.

**&&&&&&**

La limousine roulait toujours, ayant maintenant dépassé l'autre extrémité de la ville.

Mokuba demeurait inquiet, perdu dans un silence pesant.

Atem aussi respectait ce même silence au grand dam de Yugi qui aurait préféré partager ses pensées à ce moment précis.

Et puis Tristan, lui, semblait davantage en plein voyage d'agrément, se contentant de regarder les demoiselles qu'ils croisaient tout le de la route. De quoi se désennuyer.

« _Pharaon…À quoi tu penses? Dis quelque chose! »_ pensa Yugi devenu impatient de connaître la suite.

_« Je réfléchis Yugi »_

_« Oui…ça, je sais. Mais à quoi? Je peux peut-être aider, non? »_

Atem se ravisa.

Si le mal était déjà fait, c'est-à-dire que la carte Virus avait déjà causé les dommages escomptés, alors à quoi d'autres étaient-ils en droit de s'attendre en visitant le courrier de Kaiba?

C'est ce qui troublait tant Atem.

Le mal, en principe, était déjà fait. Et puis après il y avait eu l'accident. Jusque-là, tout se tenait en ligne droite.

_« Si tu savais ta victime déjà contaminée, tu n'aurais pas à continuer à lui envoyer des tonnes de lettres en plus, n'est-ce pas Yugi? »_

_« Non, je présume que non. Pourquoi? »_

_« Très bien. Tu as raison. Alors…ça ne sert à rien d'aller visiter le manoir parce que… »_

Il s'interrompit brusquement alors que les morceaux se mettaient en place dans son esprit.

_« L'hôpital! »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« Réfléchis Yugi! C'est le seul endroit où il peut l'atteindre à présent. Ce type devait le savoir, surtout après l'accident. Alors, de là, comment s'y prendre? »_

_« Euh… »_ bredouilla Yugi qui cherchait à suivre le raisonnement du pharaon.

Mais Atem en était convaincu maintenant. Si Kaiba avait été affecté sournoisement par une carte, via le réseau informatique, alors de quelle manière pouvait-il l'être sur son lit d'hôpital? Un objet? Un endroit particulier dans la chambre?

Ou bien…

_« Yugi! Vite! Nous devons retourner à la chambre de Kaiba! »_

_« Quoi? Mais.. »_

_« Tout de suite Yugi. Je crois que j'ai trouvé »_

Yugi s'empressa d'avouer à Mokuba qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de se présenter au manoir. Ils devaient faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Kaiba.

**&&&&&&**

« Aïe… » balbutia Joey à mi-voix.

Il faisait noir soudain. Se pouvait-il qu'il avait dormi tout ce temps et que la nuit était tombée sur Domino, déjà? Et puis comment se faisait-il qu'il était recourbé aussi maladroitement et adossé contre un mur qui lui paraissait si dur?

Et puis, comment se faisait-il qu'il avait tant de mal à ouvrir les yeux? Il était engourdi par un sommeil alourdi et cette envie quasi irrésistible de lui céder.

Et où était donc Kaiba ? Lui non plus n'était plus sous ses yeux.

Et pourtant il aurait juré s'être assoupi à ses côtés.

Une voix. De femme.

Elle murmurait tout bas mais il aurait juré entendre une voix de femme. Le son en était étouffé, presque inaudible, comme un babillage futile. Il provenait sans doute d'une pièce voisine dont il apercevait une bribe de lumière d'en dessous de la porte.

« _Arggh…et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette migraine soudaine? »_

_« Kaiba! J'ai promis à Mokuba…_ » se dit-il en essayant de se relever difficilement.

Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

Titubant, il parvint à se redresser en posant une main incertaine sur la poignée qu'il essaya de tourner sans y parvenir. Apparemment, il était enfermé.

Discrètement, il colla l'oreille contre la porte pour essayer de percevoir un bruit quelconque.

Mais cette féroce envie de dormir le fit presque glisser et trébucher. Avec beaucoup de force il parvint à se relever à nouveau.

- Tu es à moi maintenant… souffla Ivy qui continuait à caresser le membre de Kaiba à son grand dépit puisque aucune réaction ne se faisait voir.

**&&&&&**

Kaiba serra plus fermement sa femme entre ses bras. Ils étaient nus, tous les deux. Et toujours seuls dans la piscine.

Peut-être même dans la maison, ce dont il fut presque certain.

Elle s'en sépara doucement, son corps marquant de légers frissons de froid à être sortie de l'eau, le soir rafraîchissant l'air qui enveloppait leurs corps.

Mais Kaiba la retint doucement contre lui, recherchant ses lèvres et son odeur si agréable.

- Viens ici…souffla-t-il en désirant réchauffer le corps de cette trop agréable créature.

Elle sourit tendrement, pressentant avec facilité ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

À nouveau, son corps se moula au sien dans un pur élan de tendresse alors que Séto refermait ses bras tout autour d'elle pour lui procurer une température plus ambiante.

Fou comme il la désirait pourtant.

- Pas ici…

- Si…ici… répondit-il en baisant ses lèvres.

- Mais je suis gelée, mon ange… dit-elle encore.

_« Mon ange? Elle m'aime autant? »_

Oui. Sans contredits. Il en était persuadé.

Aucun son ne saurait caresser son ouie fine et lui procurer autant de plaisir. Si bien que des frissons jouissifs martelèrent son propre corps.

Mais il se fit un devoir de les sortir tous deux de la piscine et d'entourer la silhouette de sa femme avec des serviettes le plus rapidement possible.

Sitôt fait, il l'entraîna contre lui en l'embrassant ardemment jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Non mon ange… pas maintenant… souffla-t-elle en essayant de se déprendre.

- Pourquoi…souffla-t-il en savourant sa peau bronzée légèrement par le soleil.

- Pas maintenant…. reprit-elle sur le bord de succomber à la tentation à son tour.

Ne ressentait-elle pas tout le désir qu'elle provoquait en lui comme lui le ressentait d'elle?

**&&&&&&**

- Oui…c'est ça…continue…murmura encore Ivy, constatant agréablement l'érection de Kaiba.

_« Je connais cette voix… »_ pensa Joey maintenant accoté contre la porte. _« C'est Ivy, je pense… mais où suis-je exactement? Ah….peut-être…mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Qui m'y a mis? »_

_« Et puis…qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? »_

Joey se secoua sèchement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il devait réagir même sans savoir contre quoi.

Le fait est qu'il semblait être prisonnier d'un garde-robe.

Logiquement, il en avait déduit qu'il se trouvait victime d'une très mauvaise blague.

Mais c'était fou comme il avait sommeil.

Et puis Ivy? Qu'est-ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte?

Ivy descendit les draps jusqu'aux cuisses de Kaiba, suivi de son sous-vêtement qui laissa enfin apercevoir la pleine puissance de son sexe fort aguichant.

L'infirmière sentit le bas de son ventre traversé par des milliers d'aiguilles tant l'excitation fut phénoménale; elle ne se rappela même pas une seule fois où elle ait pu être aussi attisée par un sexe masculin. Et ce qui ne gâchait rien résidait dans le fait que c'était celui de Séto Kaiba, le beau, le grand, le magnifique Séto Kaiba.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, elle grimpa sur le lit, au-dessus du pdg, écartant les cuisses au-dessus du membre durci de Kaiba alors que d'une main, elle le saisissait pour le diriger vers son entrée secrète.

Un bruit sec arrêta soudain son mouvement alors qu'elle tournait la tête dans toutes les directions pour essayer de voir d'où il provenait.

Joey tenta à nouveau de tourner la poignée de porte sans y parvenir davantage. Peut-être que la claustrophobie devenait plus apparente soudain mais il fut pris d'une montée d'adrénaline qui le poussa à essayer d'ouvrir la porte en frappant de l'épaule. L'espace manquant, il s'adossa contre le mur et relevant une jambe, il frappa à nouveau de toutes ses forces.

- Pas vrai! s'écria Ivy.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle aperçut le café resté aux trois-quarts plein sur le petit bureau. Cet abruti de Wheeler n'avait pratiquement rien bu. Son sommeil était dû exclusivement à sa fatigue. Et voilà que son frère n'avait pas correctement fait son devoir puisque ce même Wheeler essayait maintenant de défoncer la porte du placard qui était sensé le retenir prisonnier.

- Ivan! Cria-t-elle brusquement.

Bien sûr, elle demeurait dans une position plutôt délicate. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle rate son coup.

Kaiba était toujours en érection, quel que fut son rêve, ce qui ne l'intéressait guère. Mais le moment était trop fragile pour le laisser passer.

Dans un élan, Ivan apparut dans la chambre, détournant le regard devant ce spectacle édifiant.

- Occupe-toi de Wheeler, ragea-t-elle en écumant au bord des lèvres. Tue-le s'il le faut, je m'en fout!

_« Quoi? La garce! »_ pensa Joey qui entendit parfaitement ses propos cette fois.

_« Kaiba! Bordel! J'ai promis… »_

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans l'autre pièce. Mais l'instinct lui disait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et il fut soudain pris d'une inquiétude tenace à manquer à sa parole auprès de Mokuba. Surtout de la honte.

Comment avait-il pu s'endormir dans un moment pareil? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour s'excuser d'une telle lâcheté?

À nouveau, son coup de pied vint claquer contre la porte qui ne céda pas encore bien qu'il entendit un craquement dans son centre, ce qui lui rendit un peu d'espoir.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un éclair alors que deux mains agrippaient son collet pour le secouer durement. En une fraction de seconde, Wheeler comprit ce qui se passait lorsqu'il aperçut Ivy bien montée au-dessus de Kaiba. Il connaissait trop bien lui-même, pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, les réactions corporelles de Kaiba.

Et cette sale garce comptait en profiter?

_« Kaiba! »_

Un coup de poing vint s'échoir contre son nez d'où gicla instantanément un filet de sang et le fit rebondir contre le mur derrière lui.

Une nouvelle fois, son pied remonta mais cette fois vers les parties intimes de son agresseur qui courba immédiatement en deux. À la guerre comme à la guerre.

Encore tout secoué et endormi, Joey lui saisit la tête et se déplaçant de côté, il parvint à changer de place avec l'assaillant.

Ce faisant, il le frappa à nouveau au visage d'un solide coup de poing et referma la porte rapidement en l'emprisonnant à son tour.

Le sexe de Kaiba était demeuré bien droit entre les mains d'Ivy qui après avoir laissé caresser son sexe contre le sien, s'apprêtait maintenant à l'y faire pénétrer lorsqu'elle se sentit projetée par terre durement.

Joey avait bondi sans trop savoir comment pour atteindre le lieu du drame et avait poussé Ivy de toutes ses forces avant que l'inévitable se produise. Enfin, l'espéra-t-il.

En un instant, il put voir le sexe de Kaiba, avec lequel il ne souhaitait nullement concurrencer et saisissant un coin du drap, il le referma par-dessus.

Ivy s'était relevée, terrifiée maintenant et s'apprêtait à fuir.

Elle franchissait la porte lorsque Joey, qui la suivait de près, l'empoigna en hurlant :

- Garde! À l'aide!

Curieusement, Roland fut le premier à arriver sur place et à se saisir des malfaiteurs.

- Qu'ont-ils fait, monsieur? Demanda-t-il à Joey qui, rougissant soudain des réponses qu'il devait fournir, se frotta légèrement le derrière de la nuque.

- Euh… elle a essayé de…de…de… balbutia-t-il.

Comment expliquer qu'une femme ait essayé d'abuser de Séto Kaiba sans le compromettre et sans le mettre délibérément dans l'embarras?

- Ils ont…attenté à la vie de Kaiba! finit-il par dire en bafouillant.

Kaiba jugerait lui-même de la teneur des propos et des accusations qui auraient lieu une fois réveillé.

Ce n'était pas à lui à toucher à une chose si amorale et indécente, voire dégoûtante. Mais au moins, il avait évité le pire, l'espérait-il. Parce que la question filtrait son esprit : avait-elle eu le temps oui ou non de parvenir à ses fins?

D'un pas empressé, il devait s'en rassurer. Aussi, revint-il immédiatement dans la chambre, passablement secoué maintenant autant par cette agression que par le sommeil qui le quittait.

_« Argghh…je dois… »_

D'une main hésitante, il prit le coin du drap pour le relever.

_« Beurrkkk… merde! Et Mokuba qui n'arrive pas… ça devrait pas être à moi de faire ça…bordel! »_

Mais personne d'autre n'était là.

_« Et puis… si quelqu'un se pointe, je dis quoi? »_

_« Argghh… »_

Joey soupira lourdement et demeura un court moment à scruter le dessus des draps à l'endroit même où les parties intimes de Kaiba laissaient maintenant voir le repos complet de son membre.

Mais le fait est qu'il devait savoir.

Il respira difficilement, une xième fois pour se donner le courage de regarder ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Et puis, vivement, il retira le drap, recherchant des traces de sperme autant sur la couverture que sur le propre sexe de Kaiba.

_« Euhh…k… »_

À son grand soulagement, rien ne parut d'une relation complète quelconque. Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de chance, il était arrivé à temps.

D'un geste aussi vif, il remonta les couvertures, soupira gravement.

Plusieurs explications allaient s'avérer incontournables.

Mais d'ici-là, et pour une fois, Joey Wheeler fut d'avis que la discrétion serait sa meilleure alliée.

**&&&&&&**

**Des reviews SVP! **

**Juste ici, en bas à gauche!**

**Merci! Bizoux!**


End file.
